<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unravel by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665924">Unravel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s08e18 Threads, Episode: s08e19-20 Moebius, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never tell me threads is not about Jack and Sam getting together! Of course it was! Here are the scenes in between on screen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character are not mine, as always they belong to Stargate!</p><p>So I'm going to put in here where it is in the eposide (Especially when relating to Threads, because it is an in between scene)</p><p>HARRIMAN<br/>Wormhole disengaged.</p><p>CARTER<br/>What's going on?</p><p>HARRIMAN<br/>I don't know, it must be some kind of… system malfunction.</p><p>CARTER<br/>That's impossible.</p><p>O'NEILL<br/>Shut it off.</p><p>[Carter leans down to a keyboard.]</p><p>CARTER<br/>Aborting self destruct.</p><p>[Teal'c and Carter look at O'Neill, who huffs out a breath.]</p><p>In my mind there is an afternoon/night here. Sam starts her diagnostic on the gate to see "what went wrong" (only Sam would consider this a 'what went wrong' ---you mean it malfunctioned and you didn't die? Yeah awful mistake!) and goes off base.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Carter?” he questioned after he opened his door and found her standing there.</p>
<p>She looked beautiful, in her black leather pants and grey sweater, she’d invested again in another leather jacket, this one more fitted her could only see her grey sweater under it because she had zipped to just below her bust line, he was sure she was completely unaware of just how sexy she looked standing there with her helmet still in her leather gloved hands. She must have gone home between stopping the gate from the self destruct and now, because she had drove into work that morning they were going to blow up the world. Everything had been so messed up the last few days, her father dying, then within 24 hours having to face her own mortality again and then back again when she’d stopped the self destruct. So going home was no surprise, but her turning up at his door was it was thirteen hundred hours local time but he was sure like him she hadn’t slept for at least two days.</p>
<p>“Hi Sir, can I come in a minute I promise it’ll only be quick?” she asked of him.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He nodded standing aside for her to walk past. She passed him and she walked nervously into his living room she walked slowly to his fireplace and turned to look at him. He stood just inside the  room and watched her. “do you want a beer?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“No,” she said with a little shake of the head “no, I don’t think I’ll get this out if I do.” He watched as she took a deep breath and didn’t wait for a response from him “I came to apologise for the other day, when I turned up here, out of the blue—” she paused for a second and he opened his mouth “no please let me finish everything—please—” she asked him where he nodded and she continued “—look I know its probably too late for us and that’s fine but I really—really need to get this out.”</p>
<p>“Carter look—” Jack tried but she wouldn’t be deferred.</p>
<p>“I broke it off with Pete, the weddings off.” She revealed to him and he looked at her in the eyes. In truth he was amazed but he wasn’t about to show it on his face. “When I started dating him it was because I wanted a relationship, I wanted to be loved—a basic human need and I needed it—I’d been waiting for so long—it was never going to be over, this war we were needed in, so I kept waiting and hoping, but then it had been so long since anything had really happened between us, that I thought it had all been in my head and maybe it had, I’m not blaming you—believe me it was all my own fault—but I just—I thought a nice guy was all I needed—” she paused and took another couple deep breaths “I let myself fall in love with the idea, you know? And it looked so good, so tempting, I think I even had myself fooled there for a while.”</p>
<p>“Sam—” he tried again.</p>
<p>“But I need you to know—I know its too late for us, you have Kerry and I’m so <em>happy</em> for you—but I’m through pretending and trying to ignore how I feel, it what got me into this stupid mess in the first place.” She reprimanded herself, he hated it when she did. Her eyes were dodging around him “I need you to know sir—that I love you.” She finally said his heart taking a leap as the words penetrated him “I have for a very long time and I always <em>always</em> will.” He was stunned silent at her words, he’d believed it for so long, he believed that she knew how he felt and that one day, one day they could be together, and he’d wait for her oh he’d die before giving up on her, but to hear it, to have physical memory of the words. “I don’t expect anything in return, I certainly don’t deserve your love I know that—” his eyes went wide for a second in shock at that. “—I want you happy and if that means you’re with her—”</p>
<p>“Kerry and I broke up.” He finally managed a full sentence. He saw the flash of surprise on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Sam sounded before they stood in silence for a moment, but then she continued ahead. “I know you can bring me up on inappropriate behaviour sir, its fine, I know I’ve screwed the regulations, but frankly the way I’m feeling—I really don’t care.” She took another deep breath “I wanted you to know, and I want you to know now—now you’re single too—again—just I want you to know no matter how long it takes, I’ll wait this time, as long as it take, for a chance to be with you, I’ll wait—” her heart was racing and he could tell how nervous she was because she was starting to babble and not make a lot of sense “God, if I could I’d <em>be</em> with you right now—which of course you don’t want, I mean why would you now, I’ve made such a mess of everything, its no wonder you don’t want me anymore—and that’s fine—but I’m through pretending that I want anyone but you—so if ever you want me—which will be never—but just so you know—I’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>She quickly walked around him and almost reached the door before he turned around and called to her “You don’t want to waste your life waiting for me Sam, I’m not worth it.”</p>
<p>“Yes you are.” She almost whispered but he heard it, it was all he needed to catch up to her as her hand reached for the door handle his hand went over hers and she almost jumped back in surprise.</p>
<p>“You don’t know everything about me.” He said dangerously.</p>
<p>It didn’t need clarifying what was meant, they both knew it meant his black ops days “Yes I do.” Sam whispered.</p>
<p>“How?” he asked her.</p>
<p>She shrugged “the mainframe is easy and I’m smart.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows went up in surprise, he didn’t know she knew everything, she'd kept that one a close secret, even from him. “For how long?”</p>
<p>“About four years. Right after you closed the Iris on Alar.” She admitted.</p>
<p>He nodded surprised. She'd known for a <em>long</em> time and was still willing- “You’d  love me after that?” he asked her. “After all of it.” He said quietly.</p>
<p>“I love you more <em>because</em> of it. Always.”</p>
<p>“Just how far are you willing to screw the regs Samantha?” he asked her in a low  dangerous and very sexy voice. Her eyes traveled up to meet his and she gasped at the intensity of his gaze. “Because this has always been up to you.” He said in a quick confession.</p>
<p>Her heart was racing her mouth was suddenly very dry (maybe she should have taken that beer earlier) her eyes flicked to his mouth and for the first time in her life she made a headlong and heartfelt decision, her hand went around his neck, she pulled his face to hers and she kissed him hard. There was a heartbeat where he hadn’t responded, where she thought maybe he wasn’t going to respond, but it passed and his arms wrapped around her  and she felt his mouth open seeking for her response. She pulled back and looked into his worried eyes (she knew he was wondering if he was taking this too far by opening his mouth) her lips flicked a smile before her mouth went next to his ear and she whispered “My answer is much better as a demonstration sir—" She whispered before she pulled back just enough to make eye contact “—if you’ll allow me—” she said taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He held her close to him, not quite believing she was still there. He wondered if at some point in the afternoon he had fallen asleep, that maybe he was dreaming, but the feeling of her bare body pressed against his and he knew no matter how many times he had dreamed of it before it had never been like this and as he felt her kiss again into his neck he knew for sure he was wide awake.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you did that without knowing for certain I wouldn’t pull reg on you.” He whispered to her.</p>
<p>She giggled which despite his earlier release still had <em>that</em> effect on him “well if you’re going to break them, you might as well do it right.” She whispered to him.</p>
<p>He laughed warmly completely in awe of her. “Its over.” He whispered to her. “waiting and not knowing—“he said catching her eyes again. “—I’ll make this right Samantha, I promise, the regs—” he paused and shook his head “I’ll make it right I promise.” He took a couple of his own deep breaths as their eyes didn’t leave the others and he whispered to her as if it were a great secret “I love you too Samantha.”</p>
<p>Her face shone brightly, it was as if she didn’t have a care in the world anymore, it was a look he had wished for her often, but it never seemed to appear. “So I take it you aren’t bringing me up for inappropriate behaviour sir?”</p>
<p>He chuckled at her for a second “Okay first off Carter, you have to stop calling me that now—”</p>
<p>She laughed at her own folly but was quick to quip “I don’t seem to remember you objecting while we did, in fact you seemed to quite <em>enjoy</em> it <em>when</em> I did.”</p>
<p>He seemed to ignore her teasing and he carried on “and secondly you know as well as I do that you would have as much claim on the inappropriate behaviour as I do—” he said a rare full on Jack O’Neill smile appearing at his lips “So I don’t think we should take that route do you?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” She said only in half seriousness as she did it to feel his reaction at her hip, where she started to giggle again she felt the jump. He growled knowing he had no defense he decided instead to role her onto her back and take control of the situation, but was interrupted by the rumble in her stomach “Carter when did you last eat?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Oh, ummm—“she said with a pregnant pause.</p>
<p>“Too long!” he said pulling away and shuffling off the bed “Come on, we’re going out to eat.”</p>
<p>Sam looked surprised as she pulled herself up “But sir, what if someone saw us?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Then we’re two work colleagues who, after just saving the world—again—decided to go out and get something to eat together.”</p>
<p>“Right—” she said with a shake of the head “right of course!” she said shaking her head.</p>
<p>“But just to make it clear—” he told her bending over to her and capturing her mouth with his “—we are together now right? As in a couple?”</p>
<p>She smiled at his unassuming nature, the pleading look in his brown eyes which he really didn’t need. “Did this really seem like a one night—afternoon stand to you?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“This is a consensual society Carter, I need more then assumptions.” He said in a sing song voice.</p>
<p>She laughed “Let me put it this way—” she paused and pulled a grin when she added “—sir—” to the end of the statement and she was pleased to see the reaction “—I don’t have sex, unless I’m already sure I’m in a relationship.” She knelled up on the bed and moved closer to him.</p>
<p>“We’ve not even been on a first date yet.” He observed.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to date you to know how I feel for you— if you’re basing it on getting to know you and knowing how I feel, we’ve  been in a relationship for a very long time.” She said finally arriving flush against him. <br/>He swallowed and looked into her eyes “I just thought I’d check.”</p>
<p>“You’re very sweet.” She smiled kissing him again.</p>
<p>“Sweet?” he groaned.</p>
<p>She laughed and kissed him playfully. “Its okay sir, you’re secret is safe with me.” She kissed him deeper then pulled back and looked into his eyes “I’m all yours Jack.” She whispered.</p>
<p>He smiled again a full Jack O’Neill smile. “All mine?” he kissed her back his hands smoothing down her back. “Belonging to a man is very anti-feminist Sam, I’m not sure how I feel about this.” He teased.</p>
<p>She shrugged as if it meant something “What can I say? When I have me a man I’m just a complete sell out.”</p>
<p>“You <em>have</em> a man?” he asked incredulous.</p>
<p>“You’re the one talking equal rights here sir, if I’m all yours you’re all mine.”</p>
<p>He looked watched her analyzing this side of her he’d never seen, he looked her in the eyes and asked her “are you trying to seduce me?”</p>
<p>She broke into giggles and nodded “Is it working?”</p>
<p>“Oh hell yeah!” he murmured into her mouth as they kissed which made her laugh more. He smiled as he pulled back “We were going for food.” He said shaking his head. “You Samantha Carter are a distraction.” He said before she kissed him again. “Come on out.” He said “We’ll take the truck.” He said standing buff in front of her looking for clothes.</p>
<p>She smiled and wriggled out of bed as she picked up her clothes. “Umm, sir—“she started.</p>
<p>“Samantha, really I’m trying my best here, you need not to call me that when we’re naked—or you know being turned on by it.” She said with a cocky smirk.</p>
<p>“Sorry <em>Jack</em>,”  she emphasized his name, “I was wondering if you had some boxers I could use—my underwear is a little—“ she blushed and looked at him with sorry eyes.</p>
<p>He chuckled and shook his head at her smiling at her being so nervous over it all. “Top draw of the dresser, I must warn you I like em loose I don’t know how you’ll wear them under those leather pants of yours.” He commented.</p>
<p>“Oh you like em?” she said with a grin which lit up the room as she looked in his draws. He was right, all of his underwear were loose boxers, even with his slim build she doubted they would fit under her pants they were so loose she then looked hopeful at an unopened packet “Trying something new were we?” she asked him, the pack of boxer briefs would fit tightly around him, as natural as Jack’s sex appeal was the idea of him in them did increase her heart rate.</p>
<p>“Oh erm, those—were a gift I said thanks and shoved them in there.” He said.</p>
<p>“Unopened?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Well—” he said with a shrug “they aren’t really me.”</p>
<p>She looked at him then at the box and asked “May I? I think they will fit under my pants.” She said to him. He physically swallowed at the picture Sam in his boxers briefs?! He nodded and she opened the box then looked at him “In fact how about this?” she said to him as she took out two pairs “one for you and one for me, we wear these incredibly snug underwear and every time we feel them, rub against our skin—” she looked at him flirting and walked so she stood immediately in front of him “—we can remember the feeling of us—together?” she offered pressing her hips to his.</p>
<p>He gasped at her touch “o-kay!” he stuttered before she waved a pair of boxer briefs at him.</p>
<p>“Can I use the bathroom?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He told her, he was surprised when she reached for the shirt he had been wearing when she showed up. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Your guest bathroom.” She said looking at him like he was the one acting strange.</p>
<p>“Sam you are <strong>so</strong> beyond the guest bathroom.” He said with a chuckle “use mine.”</p>
<p>She looked surprised at him and swallowed nervously “Are you sure?” she asked him.</p>
<p>He chuckled and took her hand “even better, lets share it.” He grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date & Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little time to get to know each other better. You know ;-)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beautiful wonderful characters are not mine they belong to Stargate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this is what its like to date Jack O’Neill?” she said with a smile as she watched him across the table.</p><p>“I do have one advantage with you.” He tells her.</p><p>“Oh and what’s that?” she asked him.</p><p>“Well I already know what you like, what you don’t like, I can’t really slip up on anything claiming I didn’t know.”</p><p>She laughed “You think you know me?” she asked him.</p><p>“Sure I do.” He said with a shrug.</p><p>She studied him for a minute “Did you know I spent the night in cuffs when I was thirteen?” she said with a sly smile.</p><p>He looked at her dubiously  “No you didn’t.”</p><p>She laughed “Yes, yes I did.”</p><p>He tried again to study her “You’re having me on.”</p><p>“Honest to god truth.” She smiled “though its a whole lot more innocent then it sounds.” She tells him before he looks at her expectantly “So I’m staying at a friends house and she shares a bedroom with her eighteen year old sister, whose boyfriend likes a bit of—she looks around for a second before she almost whispers “bondage” and she clears her throat before continuing “we didn’t know this at the time and my friend finds the cuffs and snaps one right on me, I tell her I could probably figure out how to get it off without the key and I ask her for a hair grip, but before she doesn’t she snaps the other one on my other arm, now even I can’t get them off.” Jack chuckles and looks at her to continue “so her boyfriend has the key and is out of state until the next day, I had to sleep in them.” This imagine makes Jack burst into laughter before she continues “Oh it gets worse, my dad beats the boyfriend back—”</p><p>This makes Jack burst into even more laughter.</p><p>“I swear my dad’s face couldn’t be worse if I had actually got arrested or had kinky sex.”</p><p>“I can see it.” He grinned, “little innocent Samantha.” He smiled. “Did you ever get arrested?” he asked her.</p><p>“You’d know sir, remember?” she asked him.</p><p>“Right!” he nodded, “Yes I would.” Knowing that even if they had waivered the criminal charges of a juvenile offenses, the waiver would show on her record, even with the vouch of a senior officer, it would be there.  He looked at her “You still in touch with the friend in the story?” he asked her.</p><p>“No, um, it wasn’t long after that my dad managed to get the local high school to let me take senior classes, I graduated when I was fourteen.”</p><p>“Genius even then?” he grinned.</p><p>She chuckled “Something like that yeah.”</p><p>He took a deep breath then asked “so I suppose—any boyfriends?”</p><p>She smiled and shook her head “No, I was ridiculously shy of the older kids and to them I was the freak genius, and you know well my dad was pretty intimating--so” She shrugged “Not really ideal dating material.”</p><p>“College?” he asked her.</p><p>She physically laughed this time “Yes the genius socially awkward shy fourteen year old really stood a chance.”</p><p>“You took four years over your degree?” he asked her surprised.</p><p>“No, I got my masters the year before I started the academy at seventeen, I did my Phd with the Air Force.”</p><p>“No social life?” he asked her concerned.</p><p>“I didn’t really want one.” She admitted “By the time I started the academy yes I had my masters but it was the first time I was with people my own age since I was thirteen, I was shy and awkward but I made some good friends there, but um, I met Jonas on campus.”</p><p>“Ah.” Jack said with a pause as he worked it out “Hold on—” he told her “does that mean that Jonas was—”</p><p>“My first everything yeah.” She acknowledge.<br/>“Oh Ouch!” he exclaimed.</p><p>She chuckled “yeah you’re telling me.” She said with a shuddered “what about you?” she asked him.</p><p>“My first?” he said with a blush haven’t thought about her for a while “Ah Ruby Palmer, we were sixteen.” He nodded “and I thought I was in love.” He chuckled.</p><p>“What happened?” she asked her.</p><p>“I found her round the bike shed with Billy Green.”  He revealed.</p><p>“Oh—” Sam nodded. “Holy Hannah!”</p><p>“Yeah, I sort of didn’t really embrace high school after that.”</p><p>“But you still got into the academy?” She asked.</p><p>“Just because I didn’t embrace high school doesn’t mean I couldn’t ace a test.” He told her.</p><p>Sam scoffed “Right and you got the award for academic excellence at the academy because—" she said her eyes bright looking for his answer.</p><p>He took a deep breath and shrugged “I had nothing better to do?”</p><p>She chuckled and looked him in the eyes “You never fooled me you know, I’ve always known you were smart.”</p><p>“What gave me away?”</p><p>She looked at him and smiled “You understood too fast.” She told him. “You didn’t like me over explaining things, its wasn’t that you didn’t understand it you just wanted to get to the solution faster.”</p><p>“Just don’t tell anyone—I don’t want the nerds to know I know what they’re saying, they’ll only engage me further.”</p><p>She laughed and rolled her eyes “I haven’t so far have I?” she asked him.</p><p>Jack looked around and saw no one they knew so he reach over and held her hand. They wordlessly looked into each others eyes in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“You know what’s weird?” She asked him.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“That this isn’t.” She said quietly. He grinned at her as she continued “No I’m serious Jack, every first date is awkward both first times together were just awkward, but this just isn’t. Shouldn’t it be? After eight years—"</p><p>He shrugged “Maybe that’s why its not.” He voiced outloud before he kissed the back of her hand and leaned forward in his chair “we’ve already been in love for a very long time.”</p><p>She looked at him for a moment before she chipped in with “so what you’re saying is that we already know each other, that the sex was wonderful because we’re already intimate in so many other ways?”</p><p>“First off, Hell yeah! Sex—and you—just hot! Secondly yeah, sure we already know each other’s rhythms from all our missions together, we depend on each other we connect, we don’t have to talk to know what the other wants, why would it not translate into the bedroom?”</p><p>“I never really thought of it like that before.” She took a deep breath in “We were good together because we really know each other instinctively.”</p><p>“And hey if the sex is meant to get better from here on in—” he said his eyebrows wiggling at her his eyes penetrating her suggestively she burst into a giggle. “Hey Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah?” She asked.</p><p>“You just said ‘both times’ to your first time with a guy—does that mean you’ve only ever—” he trailed in the question suddenly shy of it, he shouldn’t be considering. “—you know what it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Yes.” Sam confirmed nodding to him “Jonas and Pete then you.” She confirmed.</p><p>“That’s it?” he asked surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, Jonas was a bad--horrible relationship--" she shook her head "I only got out of it when I was about to turn twenty five and thats when I was recruited into the stargate programme so I was married to my work, had one or two dates but nothing ever came from them, then I was dismissed a few days before you arrived for the first mission through the gate--I spent the next year proving myself, showing what I was worth to the programme, fighting with Catherine to keep it alive, then I met you."</p><p>"Wow, that's really it?" he asked.</p><p>“Yes that’s it. What am I the harlot of the stargate programme?” she asked him.</p><p>“No!” he said shaking his head, “Just you know the guys seem to like you is all.”</p><p>“Who?” she asked him.</p><p>“Oh okay this is easy, Narium, Marty, Orlin.”</p><p>Sam looked at him amazed “You think I slept with them?” she asked.</p><p>“Orlin lived with you!” Jack pointed out.</p><p>“Okay first off, he was uninvited to start with and its kind of hard to open yourself up like that to someone who just appears one day.” She took a deep breath before releasing it. “its hard to explain, it wasn’t sex, but he did—something—intimate, but there was no sex.”</p><p>“Really?” Jack asked her surprised at her. “What about Marty?”</p><p>Sam took a deep breath  again, “it was all so complicated with Martouf.” She admitted. “Unless you’re counting Jolinar’s experiences with Landesh as a time, then I suppose I did, but me Samantha and Marty, he said once he had grown fond of me, as an individual and the sad thing was I had no way of knowing at the time if it was true. I couldn’t pick out my feelings from Jolinar’s and that disturbed me. Yes, we um may have kissed and I certainly felt close to him, I mean of course I did, its just we never— I might have never been able to distinguish my own feelings when it came to him, so it didn’t happen.”</p><p>“You wanted to know your feelings were your own. I respect that.”</p><p>“And Narium was just—I  appreciated him for his mind, I wanted to learn from him and we didn’t know each other all that long.”</p><p>“Oh.” He said a little surprised still.</p><p>“Dating and sex you see are two very separate things to me.” She admitted. “I’ve never seemed to be able to marry up the two.”</p><p>“So you meant it when you said you had to be sure you were in a relationship before you slept with someone?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” She smiled.</p><p>He swallowed before he looked at her seriously “I slept around a bit before Sara,” he told her honestly.</p><p>Sam nodded not exactly surprised “bit of a flyboy Jack?” she offered him.</p><p>“Yeah, at the time I just thought—hell you know hot women—but then I met Sara.” He nodded  “And she saw right through me,” he said a smile now plastered on his lips “refused to let me take her home, refused to go on a date, refused even to make out.” </p><p>“Oh how awful for you.” Sam said sarcastically before he chuckled. “So how’d you get together?”  </p><p>“I pursued her, kept coming back to the same bar and kept chatting to her. Went on a date—” he smiled “—and she didn’t sleep with me—” he paused to see her laugh “—and again and again and again—” Jack shrugged “then one date six months later I finally enjoyed the date for what it was, I wasn’t waiting for sex at the end and I realised I had really fallen in love with her. Hook line and sinker I was completely in love.” </p><p>Sam looked at his face, a far off look in his eyes which had a sadness to them which hurt her a little. Such a beautiful memory yet it was sad to him now. “Wow.” She whispered. </p><p>“I walked her to her door, kissed her goodnight and was walking away—and that’s when she invited me in.” He sighed “we were happy there for a while.” He said sadly before he cleared his throat “Look Carter, I don’t want you to think I still harbour those kind of feelings for Sara, because I don’t, but um—I know girls like to hear that they are the only one a guy can imagine being with, that they’ve never been in love before they met—” he shuffled uncomfortably before he said “I can’t give you that. If things had been different—I never imagined I would get divorced, I thought Sara was it.”</p><p>Sam smiled and squeezed his hand “You mean to tell me you were in love with your ex-wife when you were married?” she mocked asked him “Jack, I know you loved her, hell you wouldn’t be the man I fell in love with if you didn’t love her.” She reached across the table and kissed him on the lips for a second before she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “Never ever feel guilty for loving your ex wife.”</p><p>“I don’t still love her like that.” He assured her.</p><p>“I know.” Sam smiled.</p><p>“I just—I want you to know that I find it really <em>really</em> hard to talk about Sara and Charlie, but I don’t want it to be a taboo topic either, I want to talk about them.” He paused for a second before he added “with you—alone.”</p><p>Sam smiled and felt really warm inside “Thank you.” She said quietly.</p><p>He held her gaze and said to her “Sam, you aren’t the first or only women I’ve ever loved but you are my only <em>now</em>, now until <em>always</em>, you’re my <em>always</em>.”</p><p>She could feel the blush up her neck “You know I babbled my confession of love to you and you come out with that eloquent beautiful promise—”</p><p>Jack laughed and shook his head. “Yours was perfect.” He assured her then with a flirty grin which won out “Remember it did get us into bed together.”</p><hr/><p>When they did make it back to Jack’s they fell into bed together again and then again later in the night.</p><p>Sam lay in his arms breathing in his scent of cinnamon and leather, her heart still pounding from their last round and a smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“I hate to say it but we are really need to sleep.” He said to her “we have that meeting in the morning about the dialling computer and why the auto destruct failed.”</p><p>Sam nodded her forefinger  dancing around the trail of hair on his chest. “The diagnostic should have completed itself by 0500 sir,” she said automatically which made him chuckle “Sorry—“she said looking up at him “we’re talking about work its automatic.” She blushed.</p><p>“Its alright” he chuckled. “So 0500? Do you need to be in work when it finishes?” he asked her.</p><p>“Um, no.” She said shaking her head “I only need an hour before the meeting to figure out the results.”</p><p>“So we head in for eight?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes sir.” He sniggered at her again breaking into laughter as she sounded “Damn it.” Which only made him laugh more.</p><p>“Lets sleep.” He whispered to her “and maybe wake up at 0500 for a completely different reason?”</p><p>With that she snugged into him. Jack relaxed back lying on his back, despite the lack of clothes he remembered back to the night Janet died, falling asleep with her, waking with her in his arms, just like that night he was falling into a peaceful loving sleep.</p><p>What was even better now, was the fact that he would never have to give her up to anyone else ever again.</p><hr/><p>Sam’s buttocks wiggled as the hard object pressed seductively behind her. Her consciousness stirred to the surface where she took a deep breath as it slid between her legs where she giggled internally and pressed her back even harder to his stomach. “Hmmmm” she reflected the sound her body was making where she heard a chuckle behind her</p><p>“You awake?” he asked her.</p><p>“Um huuummm” she hummed more as he kissed across the back of her shoulder. “More.” She stated.</p><p>She heard a grunt in her ear which positively turned her on. “Jack.” She whispered before she turned over in his arms to face him his hardness already against her stomach. “Morning.” She whispered.</p><p>“Is it?” he asked before capturing her lips with his. Her hand stroked up his chest around his bicep before she clawed at the shorts of his hair. Her hand shook, her breath caught and she felt herself begin to cry.</p><p>He pulled back far enough, looked concerned before he pulled her into a gentle hug.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask why?” Sam whimpered.</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, I’ll listen.” He assured her.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and whispered “I shouldn’t be this happy.”</p><p>“Come again?” he asked her still cradling her close.</p><p>“I dump my fiance and my father dies the same day and the next day I almost blow up the world and then I—I sleep with my boss, something which I don’t even feel guilty about, because you’re the love of my life, I’m just horrible, how can I be happy?”</p><p>“You deserve every bit of happiness you can grab hold of Sam.” He whispered to her. “And more—oh so much more, my love. If you’ll let me, I’d love to give you all of my love, that I might be able to give you the smallest portion of what you deserve. If you’ll have me—”</p><p>She reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips. “You’re all that I want Jack. It overwhelming that you want me back.”</p><p>“I’ve always wanted you.” He whispered to her “you <em>had</em> to have known that.”</p><p>She shook her head “That’s why I said yes when Mark set me up. I thought you didn’t want me anymore, it had been such a long time since we said anything and I thought I was holding onto this fantasy to stop myself from getting hurt.” She looked up into his eyes and stroked his cheek “I’ve learned so much about you the last what seventeen hours—” she said chuckling 3 times in seventeen hours—that was hot! “—not even that, I know you so much better, well I know you and then I KNOW you—you know—” she chuckled at herself which got a smile from him “—I know the look which tells me you’ve loved me always, but I haven’t.”</p><p>“My love—” He whispered to her “—I’m sorry.” He kissed her forehead just above her eye. “Alright, how about I promise—” he say to her kissing her cheek “never—” he said kissing the other “—to leave  you any doubts—” he said kissing her on her nose “as to how I feel towards you.”</p><p>She smiled as he wiped her tears away where she kissed him firmly again. “I love you Jack.”</p><p>“I love you Samantha.” He smiled kissing her again the kiss turning to lingering in nature.</p><p>She smiled “You called me ‘my love’ twice  there you know.” She teased with a smile.</p><p>“Sorr—” he started.</p><p>“No!” she objected quickly “I love it.” She smiled. “I’m <em>your</em> love.” She said rolling him onto his back and straddling him.</p><p>“Oh?” he smiled tellingly. “This is what a pet name gets me?”</p><p>“That’s what the right pet name get’s you.” She smiled. Leaning over capturing his lips.</p><p>This was making sure it was in fact four times in the last 17 hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emotions and Baggage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first day back at work--can they keep it a secret?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for hanging on for this one. its a ton to write but I'm liking it. As always comments and kudos are loved!</p>
<p>Also the characters aren't mine, stargate stargate stargate!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were greeted at the elevators by Teal’c “O’Neill, Colonel Carter.”</p>
<p>Sam ran to catch up with them to enter the lift, so far so good there was nothing unusual about the three of them entering the lift together.</p>
<p>“Came up to the surface Teal’c?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>“I thought a run around the perimeter of the facility would be enjoyable.” Teal’c answered.</p>
<p>“Well the fresh air will do you good.” Jack commented before both Teal’c and Sam looked at him confused, the three people in the elevator knowing plenty of fresh air was available on the other side of the Stargate. “I meant earth air.” He tried to defend, Teal’c looked confused away as Sam’s eyes lingered amused at her lover for a moment.</p>
<p>Sam concentrated trying to bring the conversation back somewhere safe “I have the results in my lab for the diagnoses from the gate to see what went wrong.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” He acknowledged.</p>
<p>The trip down was quiet for a moment before Sam started singing softly “Laaa, la la la la la.”</p>
<p>To which Jack continued to Teal’c surprise “La la la la, la la la la.”</p>
<p>She then finished “La la la la la.”</p>
<p>“Bom,bom bom bom.” He continued and Teal’c looked between the two officers his eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Jack smiled to Teal’c surprise, a full and honest smile was plastered on his face, he looked to Sam who wasn’t too far behind him.</p>
<p>“So, singing?” Jack teased her. Teal’c looked as Sam tried to contain her smile before it burst forward again.</p>
<p>“Was I?” she asked innocently.</p>
<p>Jack grinned and wondered how far she would take it. “So who is he?”</p>
<p>“Now why would you think?...” she started before he interrupted her again.</p>
<p>“Singing.” She refused a reply this time which made him smile a sly grin came across his face “Last time you were humming.”</p>
<p>Sam eyes flashed to him amused before she agreed. “Yes sir I was.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “So comparatively...” he said a smile appearing at his lips. “Singing is one up on humming.” He observed.</p>
<p>Sam knew what he was doing, so she played him at his own game as the door chimed to her level she smiled wickedly “Only because I can’t do the whole god damn orchestra.” And with it she left the elevator knowing what she had left behind in there.</p>
<p>The doors closed as Jack looked out after her, his heartbeat was erratic and his eyes were wide. It took a couple of levels for his mind to return to his present situation.</p>
<p>Teal’c looked to Jack the beginnings of a his eyebrow quirking showing on Teal’c face “I know what you’re thinking...” he said nodding “Its not fair that she’s that smart and can sing right?” he said before he exited the elevator himself.</p>
<p>God this women would be the undoing of him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Okay I have a major problem!” he said bounding into her lab like a lost puppy.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Sam asked him.</p>
<p>“You!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Me?” Sam asked him confused “But I’m a Lieutenant Colonel now see?” she said with a smile on her face “You’re the one who promoted me, remember?” She told him smiling. He looked at her seriously “Why, what did I do?!”</p>
<p>He turned and shut the door which was surprising to her not least because it wouldn’t really give them privacy as there was a camera in the lab. “I can’t stop thinking about you!” he told her.</p>
<p>She smiled. Ah yes, privacy from wandering ears! Yes, that sort of privacy it could give.</p>
<p>“Um,” she started in reply “I’m sorry, sir?” she teased him.</p>
<p>“I’m being serious!” he exclaimed. “That meeting we just had, was torture!” he exclaimed “I kept looking at you and seeing you naked.” She laughed in a fit. “Its not funny!” he exclaimed  “You play footsie under the table, right there in front of Teal’c and Bratac--then Danny shows up starkers, I don’t know if I should be turned on by you being imaginatively naked , really turned off by Danny actually being naked, or really jealous if the imaginative Sam for being naked with the actual naked Daniel—”</p>
<p>“Even imagination Sam would put her clothes back on if Danny were naked too.” She teased him.</p>
<p>“Carrrrrrtteeerrr.” He moaned “I’m serious! How am I meant to get through the day! When I see you naked?”</p>
<p>“Sir....” she tried.</p>
<p>“Ah ahh!” he said his hands waving manically in front of him.</p>
<p>She sighed for a moment and looked at him as if studying him “So right now, inside your head I’m....” she blushed.</p>
<p>“You got it! Carter what am I meant to do? I can’t concentrate, the pile of paperwork on my desk is the same size as it was when we came in...”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you can pin that on <em>me</em> sir.” She said.</p>
<p>He sat on the nearby lab chair his head in his hand.</p>
<p>“Sir, its only going to be a little while.” She told him, “Jack, we need to figure this out, where we are going and what we’re doing.”</p>
<p>His face dropped and his looked sadly at her before she caved. “Sir, this is brand new and to be expected, infatuation is a stage in a relationship.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t we past that already?” he asked.</p>
<p>“ Its the first realisation of something we’ve both been holding back on for eight years.”</p>
<p>“Then how come you’re finding it so easy?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Who says I’m finding it easy?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to throw you down on that conference room table and have sex there and then.”</p>
<p>“One of your fantasies?” she flirts with him.</p>
<p>“This is so unfair.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Jack—” she says sliding off her stool and walking over to him. “Wanna know a secret?” she whispers then leans to his ear “I’m sometimes so turned on when I see you that I get worried you can smell me.” He gasped in a quiet surprise “I’m lucky there’s showers on site.” She grinned and said even lower “and clean underwear.”</p>
<p>“Fuck Sam—” he whispered clearly turned on.</p>
<p>“Not until tonight,” she teased him “sir.”</p>
<p>The door burst open and Daniel came through the door, Jack swiftly turned around while Sam casually walked back around the table. “Hey guys, I check out, I’m me.” He said happily to them.</p>
<p>There was a paused silence before Sam said sitting down, “that’s great Daniel, even better now you have some clothes on.”</p>
<p>“Yeah Danny what was that all about?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>“It happened the last time too, apparently I don’t come back with the clothes I was wearing, I just come back as me.”</p>
<p>“A very naked you.” Jack objected.</p>
<p>“But behold clothes!” Daniel said.</p>
<p>Sam smiled at him nervously “Look Daniel—” she started.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t you.” He told her. “I know what you think, believe me I know what she thought, but she wasn’t you, she never had me fooled, whoever she was she was twisted so much by fifth she stopped being you a long time ago.” He walked round the desk and wrapped her in his arms “she looked like you but that is where the similarities end.”</p>
<p>She hugged him closer “Daniel I am so sorry.” She whispered to him. “it was my face, it was my face which killed you.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“But it wasn’t you—it wasn’t you.” She pulled back and looked at him then his whispered his apology “I heard about Jacob. Sam, I’m so sorry, I wish I’d been here.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled softly “Thanks, but um, The General was here and has been really supportive.”</p>
<p>Daniel looked over to Jack amazed. “What?!” Jack asked “You didn’t really think I’d leave Carter to handle this all alone did you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well no—” Daniel admitted, he said looking at Sam, he wondered how she was okay with Jack giving her support, how she hadn’t asked for Pete, how everything seemed fine between them somehow, like it used to be. “—Did I miss something when I was gone?” he asked them.</p>
<p>Jack took a deep breath as if he was going to confess all when Sam jumped in “I broke up with Pete!” she told him.</p>
<p>“Re-really?!” Daniel asked to which she nodded. “A-are you—and you’re okay with that?” he asked Sam.</p>
<p>She nodded “Yeah Daniel, unusually relieved.” She nodded as Daniel hugged her.</p>
<p>She looked over at Jack her eyes they had an instant conversation between them. Yes they needed to keep it between them for right now. This was brand new they needed time, just for them.</p>
<p>“I am so glad you gave him the shove I did not like him.” Daniel told her.</p>
<p>“And you only tell me this now because—”</p>
<p>“I was being supportive—come on Jack never liked him either.”</p>
<p>“Don’t drag me into this!” Jack objected.</p>
<p>“Oh you didn’t like him either sir?” she chuckled. “Can’t imagine why.”</p>
<p>“He was easy not to like.” Jack admitted.</p>
<p>“Lets just—I don’t want to talk about Pete okay—I have a Tok’ra human funeral to organise and I need my boys to support me.”</p>
<p>“Hey you have us,” Daniel told her. “Right Jack?”</p>
<p>He gave a half smile “always.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She opened her door to find him there. She smiled at the gesture of knocking but pulled him into the house all the same.</p>
<p>“Chinese and beer.” He muttered the bags dropped right there by her front door to leave his hands free to roam, as soon as the door closed behind them her lips were on his.</p>
<p>“Not that kind of hungry.” She whispered.</p>
<p>He gave her something akin to a growl before he lifted her in his arms. “Sir, your knees!” she objected.</p>
<p>“Bet you say that to all the boys!” he joked which made her laugh, she was impressed he made it to the bedroom and squealed with delight as he threw her onto the bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So Dad has his grave all paid for and sorted, his will stated he wanted to be buried with my mom, but the To’kra understandably cremate—”</p>
<p>“Selmek?” Jack asked, the fork plunging back into the takeout container.</p>
<p>They had sat down to eat in her living room, Sam in an old airforce t shirt and her workout shorts, Jack proudly sat beside her on the floor of her living room eating the food off the coffee table with only his vest and boxers on. She was in easy reach her legs actually folding over his as they ate.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so they’ve been surprising co-operative about it, when he was dying they explained they could remove Selmak, return the body here to us on Earth where we could perform our own rituals.” He hummed a yes with his mouth begin full “apparently its a tradition among the Tokra, another way to show they are different to the Gou’ld they ‘give’ the bodies back.” Sam said eating her own mix of fried rice and cashew chicken.</p>
<p>“That’s very—” Jack struggled with a better word while he swallowed his mouthful “—morbid.”</p>
<p>Same shrugged. “All the same, it does make my life easier, another ‘but its classified’ to Mark, especially over a funereal might actually make his head explode.”</p>
<p>“Not a fan of your work?” Jack asked her.</p>
<p>“He respects the military for saving everyone else’s lives, he just had enough of our way of life growing up.” Sam said carefully. He looked at her for a moment before she continued, “We have a long line of Carter military history and of course its been father to son, Dad wanted Mark to join the Air Force, to make a ‘real Carter out of him’.” Jack studied her more knowing there was more to it. “Mark never wanted it, well ever—even when he was very little he didn’t want it, when mom died he made it abundantly clear, He left home when he was sixteen, ran away, would only come and see me when dad wasn’t there.” She said sadly. “Dad was never there, Mom was dead and my little brother ran away and was never going to join the Air Force.” Sam swallowed and looked into her food “I was studying for my masters at that point, I was wanting to apply to NASA but they’d scrubbed everything after the challenger disaster and I figured that there are programmes with the Airforce, where it might still happen, and at least if I applied to the academy that it might take the pressure off Mark.”</p>
<p>Jack looked at her amazed “You applied so that the family name would stay Air Force.” He said quietly.</p>
<p>Sam nodded “Mark refused to talk to me after he found out, we had this huge fight where he said I was taking Dad’s side and how could I after Mom.” She took a heavy sigh. “Yeah, but anyway, I found my way into space travel anyway—so—” she scoffed “Jokes on them.” She sighed and continued “Dad knew, I joined the Air Force for him, he wanted me to have my dreams, when he didn’t know about the Stargate, you know when we got the Air Medal, he’d actually spoken to NASA trying behind my back to make it happen.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded “He was trying to make your dreams come true.”</p>
<p>“When he was lying there, he told me, not to let rules and regulations get in the way anymore, that I could still have everything I wanted.”  She started to cry where he put his arm around her “he was talking about <em>you</em>, and I just kept denying it, I wanted <em>you</em> and it was so damn obvious even dad—“she sputtered. Jack brought her in closer to him his arms engulfing her. “and here I am—just a mess—blubbering in the arms of my day old boyfriend—God you’re crazy!” she cried.</p>
<p>“I am?” he questioned her.</p>
<p>“How can you want me, I’m such a mess, you’ve literally been dropped into the fire.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and kissed into her hair “Of course you’re a blubbering mess, dad just died.” He observed. “I know you, all your perfect imperfections—” he grinned wiping away her tears “and I want to be here for you. Through it all—every day for the rest of our lives, for always.” He told her, his hand holding her face in place and he whispered again “always.” He paused long enough to calm her before he asked “So where is he going to be buried?” Jack asked. “Is it far?”</p>
<p>“Oh, mom’s here in the Springs, it was here we were transferred to just before her death.”</p>
<p>“I never knew that.” He said with a smile “so this is your home town?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t—I never really had a hometown, I was born a military brat—” Sam shrugged “Dad was transferred we moved. That only changed when mom died and dad realised he had no one raise us—moving would probably be worse then him asking to stay in one place—” she nodded “So I mean I was local but chose to live at the academy with Mark not living at home anymore dad spilt again to D.C.”</p>
<p>“Dad disappeared?” Jack asked her.</p>
<p>Sam shrugged, “ He didn’t even come to my graduations—any of them.” She said quietly “its okay, I know he was busy and the whole ‘its classified’ really does have a whole new meaning when you have to live it.” She carried on quietly “Crystal Valley Cemetery.”</p>
<p>“We can have a military funereal up there.” Jack nodded. “Do you want me to arrange it?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Really?” she asked him. “Sir that would be—”</p>
<p>“ah-ah!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Jack, that would be great thanks.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” He nodded. “He had a service planned, songs or speakers?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Um yeah—“she said pulling the papers out handing them to him.</p>
<p>Jack nodded. “this should be easily enough done, leave it with me.”</p>
<p>She looked at him completely confused “Are you sure? You don’t have to—”</p>
<p>“Carter--!” He objected. “I have a whole base at my disposal, I can cover this.” He told her.</p>
<p>She sighed in relief. “Thank you.” She took a sigh “I just need to figure out where to put my brother and his family now.” She took a sigh “I guess they could stay here, but then there wouldn’t be much room—“ she gave a heavy sigh “but then if I stayed with any of you guys Mark would only ask questions especially after breaking up with Pete.” She scoffed.</p>
<p>“Easy Home2 hotel up in the springs.”</p>
<p>“Sir that’s expensive they can’t afford—”</p>
<p>“For crying out loud Sam don’t you know what the stars give you?” he chuckled “let me pay of it.” He told her “and their flights, no one should have to pay to bury their father.”</p>
<p>“You’d pay?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Even better the Air Force would pay, they'd never even know it. Come on its great in there, they have a pool, a gym, their food doesn’t taste like feet, we’ll get them a suite so they can really be comfortable. They’re a stones throw away from Walmart in town and a dozen places to eat and visit—and hey you know the zoo!” he smiled.</p>
<p>Sam laughed held his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. “You are amazing.”</p>
<p>“And that kiss was worth every penny.”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m a hooker now?” she teased him. “Jack I mean it,” she whispered to him “thank you.”</p>
<p>“Not my first military funeral, and its dad.” He whispered “I love dad, but he scares the pants off me.”</p>
<p>Sam laughed and shook her head “Dad loved you, he let you call him dad, you should have seen his face when Pete tried to call him it!”</p>
<p>Jack sat up a little straighter “Um, Dad liked me?” he asked surprised.</p>
<p>“Dad loved you! Trust me he wouldn’t tell me to screw the regulations with you if he didn’t like you.”</p>
<p>“Point.” He said nodding his head. “I’m glad, I loved dad too.”</p>
<p>“I know you did.” Sam said softly. “You really don’t have to do all of this.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“To ease the burden off the women I love?” he asked her. “I think I do.” He told her. “Plus, you know its not entirely unselfish, if your brother is in a hotel, whose he to know if you’re sleeping at mine or visa-versa.” He shrugged. “I want to be able to comfort you.”</p>
<p>She looked into his deep brown eyes, she had looked into them so many times, his unguarded love penetrating her were deceptively sweet. She leaned into him and kissed him again. “I love you.” She whispered to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I love you, Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seductions all around!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I'm sorry for the long gaps. but I've been a busy little beaver so hopefully 3 updates make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke to the sound of a guitar playing, she reached over having found Jack mysteriously absent from his bed, she shuffled out and grabbed a bright yellow horrendous fashion choice Jack chose to wear, it was baggy on him it came to her mid thigh and was warm on for her in the chill of the air at night. She padded barefoot through his house to find his back door ajar, she looked curious out the door to find the source of the guitar. </p><p>He sat on a lounger, his back to the door, she only watched at first. He said he could play, but then made some joke about “ah but what is playing?” She'd assumed it meant he knew a few faithful chords, but she knew the song from an old movie, and the chord progressions weren’t easy ones, but he knew it. Just as he knew the words, she’d never really heard him sing before. She smiled a little knowing her first memory of him singing, would be a serenade to her, ‘after all,’ she thought to herself her head resting on the doorframe ‘who else was he singing this song to’:</p><p>“Samantha, you're all I'll ever adore, So forgive me, do, If I say to you What I've said so often before. I love you, Samantha,” (She wasn’t surprised when his head tilted, because this was Jack, he had a 6th sense of her presence, she shifted her weight and started walking again towards him) “And my love will never die. Remember, Samantha, I'm a one-gal guy. Together, Samantha,” he smiled as she stood in front of him. He looked up with a grin on his face for the next line “We could ride a star and ride it high.” She giggled as he winked at her “Remember, Samantha, I'm a one-gal guy.” He looked up at her with a smile on his face. “I thought you were asleep, I didn’t wake you?” </p><p>“It's okay, I don’t mind being woken by a serenade. You knew I was there.” she stated definitely not a question, as he placed the guitar next to him, “So you <strong>can</strong> <em>really</em> play,” she smiled “and sing.”</p><p>He chuckled and shrugged as she came and sat down on his knee. He moved back  with her into the chair “I was in a rock band with my buddies when I was younger.” He told her.</p><p>“A rock band?” Sam smiled.</p><p>“To go with my bad boy image.” He claimed.</p><p>“Riiigghht.” Sam agreed her arms settling round his neck “I’d like to see that, your rock band.” She nodded at him earnestly. “What happened?” she asked him.</p><p>“Oh you know this and that—” he said.</p><p>“This and that?” she asked.</p><p>“This and that.” He confirmed.</p><p>“A woman this and that?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded “A woman this and that.”</p><p>“A Sara, this and that?” Sam asked, knowing she was the only one he had been serious with for a while. </p><p>He shrugged and swallowed. “Maybe.” Was all he’d admit to. “Didn’t really sing much once we started dating.” </p><p>Sam nodded, knowing the feeling, she had changed herself to please Jonas, a lot was subconscious, she didn’t even notice, it had probably been the same with Sara, “You’re good at it.” She told him. “You know old songs on it?” she asked him.</p><p>He nodded “I might be rock but I know the old favourites.”</p><p>“And High Society is one of them.” She smiled. “You like classic musicals?”</p><p>He shrugged “They’re classic for a reason.” He told her as her lips claimed his “Mmmm” he muffled. </p><p>“You just guaranteed more sex.” She smiled against his lips. </p><p>“Oh I wasn’t going to get any?” he said with a knowing grin.</p><p>“Serenading a girl with old time classics—” She said dreamily.</p><p>“Is that what the young’un’s are into now a days?”</p><p>She shrugged “I always preferred my guys to be an old time kind of guy.”</p><p>“Oh?” he said with a grin. “How did that turn out for you?”</p><p>“Pretty abysmal until recently.” She chuckled. “Always found it harder to find the right kind with guys my own age.”</p><p>“Which is why you go for old Generals?” he teased her.</p><p>“You’re not old.” She whispered.</p><p>“Sam, I am literally old and grey, I have white hair coming in—”</p><p>“Only means you’re more distinguished.” She told him her hands stroking up his arms “Strong, tall, handsome—” she flirted “you took me to the stars Jack—” she said bringing her mouth close to his again “and there is no one else in the universe I’d rather be with.” She kissed him again before she shuffled forward and sat on the ground “And I’ve seen more of the universe than most. One more than bed?” she asked him.</p><p>He grinned stupidity before he picked up the guitar. He didn’t even need to think. The notes to the chords were played individually.</p><p>C     G     Am     C     G</p><p>
  <em> “Wise men say, only fools rush in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I can’t help falling in love with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shall I stay, would it be a sin? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I can’t help falling in love with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like a river flows, surely to the sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darlin so it goes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some things are meant to be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take my hand, take my whole life too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I can’t help, falling in love with you” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam wasn’t sure what it was exactly which turned her on quite so much, but she knew she couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>Was it the serenading?</p><p>The old time charm?</p><p>The honest and open expression in his warm brown eyes?</p><p>She stood from her position and reached out her hand. </p><p>Jack smiled at the way her blue eyes had darkened lustily, her lips had swollen a little and her nipples had tightened and peaked under the yellow sweater. He took her hand, the instrument held in one hand to his side as she snaked her arm around him and kissed him. He then took her by the hand and led her inside.</p>
<hr/><p>It was the next night he came to her place, rented films in hand. She opened the door to find him standing there with the two VHS’s in his hand. “I figured we could watch them.” He shrugged.</p><p>Sam smiled at the titles. “Singing in the rain and ‘High Society.” She grinned and pulled him inside. He hung up his leather jacket and shrugged bashfully at his blushing Sam, she liked what he was doing and he couldn’t help but like her reaction.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they were intertwined, Jack pressed into the cushions, Sam’s t-shirt removed before they even reached the living room, she grinded suggestively into him. Not that he objected, anyone could hear that.</p><p>His own t-shirt was presently being pulled over his head. Sam bit her bottom lip as he looked at her confused. “Not my undershirt?” he asked her.</p><p>“Not yet. It's a turn on” she said, her hot mouth pressing into his, her tongue dipping into his welcoming one. Her hands dipped under the white cotton tank to his stomach, only fuelled a growl from him, he pulled up without breaking eye contact, he reached round and with one hand smoothly unclasped her bra. She giggled as he removed it , looking in his eyes intensely she swept off his undershirt now too, a huge intake of breath was shared at first skin to skin contact since they dressed that morning. “Was today any better?” she asked him “was I still naked?” she teased him.</p><p>“Yup.” He said pulling her back to him “make it worth my while.” He growled.</p><p>Before they could go any further they heard a knock at her door. They paused briefly and looked towards the offending noise. “You expecting someone?” he asked her.</p><p>“Only you.” She confirmed before they knocked again.</p><p>“Persistent whoever it is.” Jack quipped. She pulled up and started shuffling away “No, no, ignore it, they’ll go away!” Jack told her before they heard the knocking again followed by the sounding of Sam’s name from Daniel’s tongue. With the sound Jack rolled off the sofa in surprise “That’s Daniel!” He growled.</p><p>“I know that!” Sam said finding her bra again and quickly rearranging it back onto her. </p><p>“Get rid of him!” Jack gruffed.</p><p>“Jack!” Sam said with a grin on her face, “be nice.” She told him as he stood up and picked up his own t-shirt. “Go hide in my room.” </p><p>Jack rolled his eyes “This is ridiculous.” </p><p>Sam rolled her eyes “You love it.” She whispered before she saw him disappear into her bedroom. She took a deep breath to calm herself then opened her door. “Hey Daniel.” She smiled. </p><p>“Hey, wondered if you want to hang out?” he asked her, entering her house without a second thought. “We’ve got some catching up to do.” He said brightly.</p><p>“Oh I—Umm—” the truth was she’d love to, and she’d love to spend the time with Jack too.</p><p>"What's that?" he interrupted her, looking at her concerned.</p><p>"What?" she asked. </p><p>"You have a rash... just there. “ he said pointing to the area Jack had moments ago been snuggled into “You okay?" </p><p>"Oh..erm yah” she said looking in the nearby mirror “eczema." </p><p>"You don't have eczema." He stated confused.</p><p>"Ya I do, it just flares up every once in a while." She told him. </p><p>"Every eight years or so?" Daniel asked confused, genuinely never having heard her complain of eczema before. </p><p>"You don’t know, you've been ascended some of the time, flare ups, horrible..." she trailed. “I should get some cream on.” She said casually “Make yourself comfortable.” She said before she hotfooted it to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her to see Jack standing there looking devastated. “I’m—I’m sorry okay?” she whispered. “Jack I can’t turn him away, he’s been ascended and—”</p><p>“Who are you talking to in there?” Daniel called.</p><p>“Ummm, the General.” Sam said.</p><p>“Jack’s in your room?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“On my phone.” She called.</p><p>“Oh.” Daniel said nonchalant.  “invite him to come... catch up.” She looked up into his eyes hopefully before Daniel called through “ask him to bring food and beer.” Daniel called. </p><p>Sam turned to Jack with a nervous smile, Jack growled “For cryin out loud!” he started towards the door. </p><p>“You have to go out the window.” She whispered, standing between him and the door.</p><p>“What?!” he exclaimed. </p><p>“Yes.” She shooed him quickly towards the window.</p><p>“Come on Sam, the last time I had to climb out a girls window was--!” he paused thinking for a moment. </p><p>“Well it's an advantage of having a younger girlfriend.” She whispered.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to discuss that label.” He mumbled dissatisfied at his age he could have a ‘girlfriend’. “And I resent having to sneak around like a teenager to be with you.”</p><p>“Well, just keeping you young at heart.” She teased.</p><p>“Sam seriously—” he started.</p><p>“Are you saying we should just come out and clean with Daniel?” Sam asked him seriously.</p><p>He took a deep sigh and slid open her window. “Just thankful you live in a bungalow.”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you!” she jumped excitedly. </p><p>“We better have great sex tonight.” He muttered, putting one leg out the window and grunting softly at the weird position.</p><p>“Hey,” she said holding him still for a moment “don’t we always.” She whispered seductively. He felt himself stiffen at her words before he hardened further at her kiss. “In case you’re wondering what I did on my extended lunch hour, I took a trip to ‘Seductions’ in town and I spent <b> <em>a lot</em> </b> of money.” She smiled at the drop of this jaw “Desired effect achieved.” She giggled. “Be sure to park your truck round front when you come back, It’ll look like you just got here. Go!” She made shooing motions at Jack who tripped slightly then recovered, muttering to himself about crazy friends.</p><p>Sam closed her window as he left she took a deep breath and walked back into her living room.</p>
<hr/><p>“Is Jack coming?” Daniel asked innocently.</p><p>Sam smiled inwardly at the word play “Oh yah!” she tried to sound as neutral as possible.</p><p>“How’s the funeral plans?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“Oh, good, actually J—General— the General that is, he’s taken a lot of it in hand.”</p><p>Daniel nodded “That’s nice of him.”</p><p>Sam nodded in agreement “Like I said, he’s been really supportive, was with me the whole time, didn’t leave me when dad died.”</p><p>“And you broke up with Pete when?” Daniel asked not so subtly. </p><p>“Daniel!” she reprimanded him. </p><p>“What?!” he asked her when she playfully shoved him. “There’s no one else on the scene?”</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes “What are you my father?”</p><p>“Just a friend, who's curious.”</p><p>Sam took a sigh “Look I broke up with Pete because I felt as though marrying him would be a mistake. Not another guy on the scene, no other reason, it just felt wrong.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s not reason enough.” He smiled with a shrug. “When’s the family getting here?” he asked her.</p><p>“Tomorrow.” She acknowledged. “Hey maybe you can all come and meet them, make them see I have friends.” She said with an innocent smile.</p><p>“Sure,” Daniel nodded, “Teal’c me, and <em> Jack </em>?! He asked.</p><p>“And The General, he’s been amazing over all this Daniel, really. He’s arranged the funeral, the wake is at his house, he’s arranged somewhere for my family to stay so it's not too much pressure on me—” she sighed “really he’s promised me, he’ll always be here for me Daniel.”</p><p>“I’m glad you had someone to help you though.” He said quietly.</p><p>“Have you remembered anything this time?” Sam asked him to change the subject.</p><p>“No, not really, impressions more than anything, which I suppose is more than the last time.”</p><p>“Yah.” Sam agreed. </p><p>They remained lightly engaged in chit chat until there was a knock on her door 35 minutes later. She went to the door to find Jack standing there a grin on his face “Dinner Milady.” </p><p>Sam smiled “Hey J—Sir.” She said hoping the slip up wasn’t heard by Daniel as he came through.</p><p>“Finally, Jack, gee—I’m starved!” He said grabbing the pizzas, he looked Jack up and down then asked “Where’s your jacket?” he asked.</p><p>Both Sam and Jack paused realising it had been left hanging on her coat rack. “Oh—you left it here last night sir.” Sam said and with Daniel’s confused look she confirmed “We were talking over funeral arrangements.”</p><p>“Right.” Jack agreed, readily coming into the house “I bought chocolate cake too.” </p><p>“Always welcome.” Sam smiled, closing the door behind him. Following the boys into the kitchen. A quick move around, beers in fridge cake on the side, Jack had the pizza in his hand.</p><p>“So... we going to watch something?” Daniel asked them.</p><p>“I—Um—I rented ‘High Society’ and ‘Singing in the Rain’.” Sam remarked. </p><p>Jack started walking through to the living room singing “<em>We could ride a star and ride it high, Remember, Samantha, I'm a one-gal guy</em>.” </p><p>Daniel looked at Sam who was trying to hide her delighted smile the best she could with the remark “Its from High Society.” She told Daniel before she took off into the living room. </p><p>Daniel shrugged off the odd feeling he had that he was missing something important and figured he would figure it out later and followed Sam through to the living room. </p><p>Jack had already made himself comfortable on the sofa. Daniel came and sat in the seat to the left of Jack as Sam slid the video tape into the player. </p><p>No one noticed Daniel studying Jack for a moment where after he said “Jack, you have a bruise." </p><p>"No I don't." Jack objected quickly.</p><p>"Just there on your collarbone.” Daniel continued. Sam’s amused eyes flashed to Jack who shifted uncomfortably. The same spot she had her teeth and mouth on earlier, the same spot she had sucked into her mouth. “What did you do to yourself?" he asked, coming closer trying to move Jack’s T-shirt so he could get a better look. </p><p>"I don't know, lifting something... ge’off me! I'm old Daniel!"  Jack objected</p><p>“Beer anyone?” Sam offered hoping the mysterious bruise on Jack’s collarbone would be cover enough for her flushing face.</p><p>“Me please.” Jack immediately offered.</p><p>“Ya, yes please.” Daniel said politely as she left the room.</p><p>Daniel glared at Jack for a few seconds before Jack snapped "What!?"</p><p>"I thought you broke up with Kerry." </p><p>"I did." </p><p>"So, the hickey? What you just go out and hook up with someone else... with Sam single, what are you doing? I thought you wanted her!"</p><p>“Still her commanding officer!” Jack growled. </p><p>“W-wh-what?! What?!” Daniel almost stomped like a spoilt child. </p><p>“Pipe down she’ll hear you!”</p><p>“You’ll lose her Jack! You’ll lose her if you don’t move now. She won’t put her heart out to be broken again, Jack, she loves you.”</p><p>Just then Sam came back in the room and she sat next to Jack on the sofa, not so close as to alert Daniel. </p>
<hr/><p>An hour and a half later Daniel was consumed in the film he didn’t see the blanket Sam draped over them as she shuffled closer to Jack. Her hand slipped under the blanket and settled on his inner thigh. Jack looked amazed at her, she looked up at him, her eyelids heavy her eyes warm. His arm which had been draped behind her on the top of the sofa slipped down and around her. She brought the blanket up over her chest and tucked her feet beside her on the sofa her weight leaning into Jack. This allowed his hand to reach round and hold her breast. Her heart raced increased as she closed her eyes trying her best to not let the sigh she was holding slip. </p><p>It didn’t deter them, they were both silent as Jack held her as tightly as he could feeling her peak beneath his fingertips. Jack couldn’t stand up if he wanted to, the jeans which were normally loose on him felt infinitely tighter under her stroking hand. They jumped as Daniel began to snore in the chair. They looked at each other and laughed. “Lightweight.” Jack rolled his eyes “Looks like you have a house guest.” Jack whispered to her. “You better stop doing that so I can take him to the spare room.” </p><p>“Or he can sleep on the couch.” Sam shrugged, “He’s had two beers he’s out for the night, we can tell him you slept in the spare room. Plus, my bedroom door has a lock.” She said blushing pink again.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” He said kissing her gently before they heard Daniel snort again. “Okay, I’m moving him.” Jack said getting up, as he did Sam moved out the way giving him room to grab Daniel and flop him onto the sofa.</p><p>As they walked up the corridor towards her bedroom he whispered “So tell me about the fortune you spent today at ‘Seductions’ today?”</p><p>“Ohhh it's much better seen!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song is a Bing Crosby called “Samantha, I love you.” From 1956 American romance musical comedy called High Society, interesting side fact High Society was Kelly's last film appearance, before she became Princess consort of Monaco.</p><p>And Fools Rush in or I can't help falling in love with you. By Elvis. </p><p>I'm just a old time gal myself!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Control, over and out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Mark meets the imfamous SG-1, He's not sure what to make of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam stood waiting to see her brother and family come through the airport gate. She felt anxious, knowing she would have to break it to her brother about Pete while he was mourning his father. She’d come in civilian clothing. It was always hard for her to decide what to wear for different people. Pete had loved seeing her in pretty clothes, skirts, and dresses, reminding her she was in fact feminine. Jack, on the other hand, seemed just to like her. Her leather pants (and the lingerie she’d worn last night) had been the only preference he had shown so far, but still seemed to enjoy her in pretty clothes or jeans, although in actual fact, maybe Jack just enjoyed her company, rather than enjoying her Arm Candy potential. She had finally decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt, deciding that casual was probably best. She was relieved when she saw Mark and his family come through in casuals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Sam!” The kids shouted upon seeing her as they ran towards her at high speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as they came to her hugging her tight. “Oh my God! You guys have grown!” she exclaimed. “Look at you!” She told them, returning their hugs. “Now, let’s see if I remember this right? David, you’re turning twelve next month and Lisa, you’ve just had your tenth birthday, yes?” She smiled at them. “My boss can’t wait to meet you. He wants to play games with you on something called a PlayStation—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A PS2?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, how’d you know that?” Sam asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, those are the coolest!” David exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he have Sonic and Pokémon?” Lisa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we should wait and see. We might not have the chance to meet him.” She heard her brother’s voice before she looked up and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey Mark.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sam.” He said to her, taking her in his arms and hugging her. “I don’t know what to say.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” She nodded. “Hey Jess.” She said, greeting her sister-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam.” She said, taking over from her husband's hug. “I am so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it happens.” Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad one of us was able to be there.”  Mark said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sam said, noting only the hint of resentment in his voice. She knew it wasn’t directed towards her, but rather at the Air Force that Sam and their Dad both served. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re all feeling up to it, my team and boss would like to meet you and they like to eat—so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Mark said. “I’d like to meet this team of yours I’ve heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much about.” Mark said sarcastically as they started to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?” Sam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know enough that Dad worked with them occasionally. And from what Pete tells me—” he started to say when Sam interrupted her brother. It was then Sam realised that Pete hadn’t mentioned to Mark about the end of their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t prejudge them.” Sam said, jumping to the defence of her team. God knows what Pete had told Mark about them. “They’re good guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your boss?” Mark questioned. “Pete seemed to think the guy had control over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Mark. “Come on, Mark, he was my commanding officer for seven years, and you remember how it felt as though they dictated every move on a team.” She reminded him dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spend a lot of time at work—” Mark continued, ignoring Sam’s answer. He suddenly realized he was starting an argument with her when Sam took a deep breath as if to start defending herself again. “—I’m just saying. All right. Maybe I’ve heard a lot from Pete rather than you. I don’t want you missing out because you find it easier to be a genius then be in a relationship.” Mark grabbed her by her arm gently to stop her from walking away. “You’re a great person. You deserve to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked into her brother's eyes, He was ernest just like her father had been not even a week ago when they were able to talk as he was dying. It should have been strange, looking her brother in the eye and telling him the same thing as she told her father. She knew her life had completely changed over the past week. There had been a heavy weight to the words with her father when she knew she was barely been content because of the situation with Pete and the strained relationship with Jack. But now, in all honesty, she knew now what happy felt like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, Mark.” She told him. “I am now.” She admitted. “But you have to realize I really enjoy my work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence fell between them as they walked behind Jess and the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go.” She said a few minutes later when they got to a car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t yours?” Mark questioned looking at the car, quite different from her normal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled. “No, um, I thought since you’re in town a few days you might be more comfortable in a family car. It's a rental but paid for. I’ll just need to drop it off when you leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked at his sister amazed. “This is really thoughtful, Sam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said with a sly grin as she handed him the keys. “Yeah well just don’t crash it.”            </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time, Sam!” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Sam!” She heard Daniel call her name from the other side of the restaurant as she walked through her brother and family in tow to the table. “Hey.” He said with a smile and a look behind her. “You all made it.” Daniel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we did. SG-1, Sir—” she said, giving him a small smile which only Jack saw. “This is Mark and Jess, David and Lisa.” She waved a hand in front of them. “And guys, this is Daniel and Murray, my team members, and this is General Jack O’Neill, he’s in charge of our base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit.” Daniel said openly. “We’re sorry for your loss.” Daniel said as they sat directly to Mark and Jess, “We all loved Jacob, he helped up out of a few tight spots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the table and chairs were being moved around to accommodate the new arrivals, Jack whispered to Sam “For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” she whispered, concerned as he pulled out the chair for her to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk later.” he said quietly.  as he moved round her to the seat next to her and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Carter was a man of great honour, a trait he passed on to his daughter, and no doubt his son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know about that, I don’t have anything to do with the military.” Mark said humbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not keep to an honour code Mark Carter? Do you treat others with respect and honour?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh um, I guess I do.” Mark said slightly afraid of the large man who at first glance looked terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Murray means is that, in his culture men of honour, treat others with respect and are also present in a warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh umm, I guess I am then.” Mark nodded.  “So, this is SG-1. We know so little about you all.” Mark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam chuckled “You literally just said--.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From Pete and Dad, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack raised his eyebrow at her. “Is this the same way you talked about Da—ugh, um, Jacob, all the time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jess asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned while Jack explained. “The first time I met Jacob; Sam claims she talked about her dad all the time to us. As her commanding officer, I had never heard her once mention family, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew I had one.” Sam retorted, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray tell how, dear lady?” Jack asked, his face amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam huffed in a fond shrug before she said, “Like in the locker room when you were looking at the picture of Charlie, Sara, and you.” she pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was that?” he asked, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That time when the crystals--” She stopped, suddenly remembering it was, in fact, the unity crystal Jack which she had that conversation with, by the look on Jack’s face he knew. “Ohh, umm, you know that must have been someone else, the first time I saw a picture of Sara and Charlie was at your place.” she said trying to cover it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been to your commanding officers house?” Mark asked, surprised she had the audacity to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The then Colonel O’Neill was unlike any other Commanding officer in the Air Force. We were a team. Team nights built our unity, our friendship.” Daniel explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team nights, right. Pete mentioned you had them all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, not so much nowadays.” Sam admitted. “Not since--” She thought for a moment before she looked down shamefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Team nights ended abruptly about a month after she started dating Pete. She remembered him making some quip about ‘team nights’ being some kind of psychological programming to keep them in line, that the (then Colonel) really couldn’t enjoy hosting them, that she should spend the time exclusively with him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked to her sympathetically and moved his hand on top of her knee for a moment for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I got promoted to General, it's been my fault.” He shouldered the blame as he slipped his hand away before anyone noticed. “You should start them again, Carter.” he suggested offhandedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded “May this be the first of many.” Sam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here.” Daniel grinned. Teal’c solemnly nodded his head in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re invited too, General.” She offered. “It's not SG-1 without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark chuckled. “It's your team, Sam. You’re a Colonel now, not some small time Captain.” Mark pushed her. For one brief moment he thought Pete was right about this General O’Neill guy. Just like every general, arrogant, always in control, and no respect for her natural abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lieutenant</span>
  </em>
  <span> Colonel.” She corrected softly. “And that’s not what I meant.” Sam defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, though, SG-1 </span>
  <b>is </b>
  <span>yours, not mine.” Jack agreed. Mark looked surprised and he studied the older man’s face, who appeared to be genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are part of it, Jack.” Daniel nudged. “Sam is awesome in command, and SG-1, well we are her team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are taught that the reason we are who we are today come from our origins. It lies in our very kalach.” Teal’c voiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalach?” Jess asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the closest word we have is ‘soul’.” Daniel said casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t even be </span>
  <b>in </b>
  <span>command if you hadn’t trained me.” Sam said, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. “You put in the work, Carter,” He told her, again much to Mark’s surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark knew his father had always taken huge pride in training up an officer, then showing off ‘his hard work’. He met enough of them growing up. He remembers the respect and awe those officers had expressed about his Dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of who I am as a commanding officer has to do with who you were as my commanding officer. If SG-1 lost that, it wouldn’t be SG-1 anymore, not our SG-1 anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I’m flattered.” Jack said again to the surprise of Mark. They shared a small look which Jess managed to see, that made her wonder how happy Sam was with Pete. Personally, she couldn’t see what her sister-in-law saw in Pete now that she’s met the General. After meeting her team, Jess knew that Sam had a fraternal affection for Daniel and Teal’c but with the General, she felt there was more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess eyed her husband’s reaction. But Mark was clueless. Jess was quickest to respond next. “So, Daniel, are you a linguist?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archaeologist and linguist.” Daniel confirmed humbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam scoffed. “He has three PhD’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three?!” Jess exclaimed, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the smartest one in the room, hey Sammy?” Mark teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at her brother before she smiled. “A title I’d happily give to Daniel any day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents were Archaeologists. I had huge, huge advantages. I spent most of my early childhood in museums and libraries.” He said, waving his hands at Sam. “I’m not a scientist nor am I military. Different kinds of intelligences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you work with the military on deep space radar telemetry?” Mark asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark--” she started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I know--” he said, his arms going up. “It's classified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it you do, Mark?” Jack asked, trying to resolve the tension, noticing that Teal’c was engaging the two younger Carters in an animated conversation about Star Wars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a history teacher.” Mark said quietly. “Although I doubt I know as much depth as a historian.” He said with a nod to Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.” Jack quoted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause where Daniel looked at him surprised. “That’s George Santayana.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jack said with a slight nod of the head, his face serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, as Sam looked down into her lap shaking her head she smiled widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How come you never took that sentiment with me?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be less fun that way.” Jack said sarcastically, to which Sam gave him a full-on smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So--” Mark said, eyeing up this O’Neill character again. “</span>
  <b>General</b>
  <span> O’Neill?” Jack looked up and made eye contact with Jack. “How did you get to General?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a short pause before Sam almost whispered “Mark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They needed someone to take the blame.” Jack replied. “Who's a better scapegoat then the grumpy Colonel who has been a pain up their asses the last seven years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked flushed and uncomfortable. “Sir.” she objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Mark asked, looking unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Jack shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not it.” Sam snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carter--” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Sam objected, remembering his frozen face beneath the ice, the last words muttered were a foreign tongue, “you owe him -- hell everyone here, owes him your lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At ease, Colonel.” Jack said softly to her, his foot wrapping round hers under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not okay.” she objected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam.” He said gently, her eyes lifted to meet his gaze. Mark watched intensely as her boss appeared to calm her with a simple look. Only, Mark thought there was more than a simple look, but that was impossible, wasn’t it? After all, Sam was with Pete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess just sat there and smiled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>By the end of the evening Mark was completely conflicted and was deep in thought as they retired for the night. They were surprised to find Sam had booked them a suite with three bedrooms, so the kids didn’t have to share.  It took a while to settle the kids once they got to their rooms. But soon enough, after Mark and Jess promised to explore the hotel in the morning before meeting their aunt and her team (including the General), the kids had finally gone to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the way he got her to calm down?” Mark asked Jess as they settled into bed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Pete was right. The guy has complete control over her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess rolled her eyes. “I think you’re relying far too much on what Pete says about him. I saw nothing but a man who knows a woman well enough to have a relationship with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relationship!” Mark exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for Pete’s sake, Mark, I meant professional, a strong professional relationship. They’ve worked together almost nine years!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to blow it, Jess. I just know it. Pete is her chance at a real life, a family. She’s thirty-eight. She’s running out of time to have a family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because a woman's sole purpose in life is to have children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete said she wanted them.” Mark defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she? Did Pete ask her opinion or did he assume?” Jess asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess, come on--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, all I’m saying is that tonight she seemed happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s happy with Pete.” He defended his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least that’s what Pete says.” Jess paused before continuing. Pete was not one of her favorite people and she didn’t know why Mark thought they would be good together, but she didn’t want to get into an argument with her husband. “Look, Mark, we’re here, in a nice fancy hotel we’re not paying for. You just spent the evening with your sister and her teammates – old and new. They seem nice and it’s obvious that they all care about each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark huffed. “I suppose. I don’t see why Pete has a bone to pick with them. They all seemed nice, even the General, despite his so-called control issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess knew better than to contradict Mark about Generals, as she thought about his relationship with his Dad. She had a feeling that Jack O’Neill was not the type of General his dad was. “Well maybe you’re misreading him. Get to know him a bit and don’t depend on Pete to form your opinion for you.” Jess offered. “We have tomorrow, and then the funeral the day after, I’d suggest getting to know all of Sam’s friends without Pete’s misconceptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s wrong?” Mark asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Pete’s like.” Jess reminded him. “Sam has a life outside of Pete and I don’t think he’s as happy about it as she is.” Jess looked pointedly at her husband and said, “I think he’s jealous.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Sam, not that I don’t love what you’re doing, but are you sure you’re up for this tonight?” he asked her, as she peeled off her t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yah!” She offered, holding his head still, her tongue dipping into his mouth as she felt his response to her. Jack’s arm wrapped around her and with one tug of her jeans waist he pulled her closer in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm?” He managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean, ‘for now’?” she asked him “When I said you were in charge at the base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her back gently and stroked her cheeks while looking in her eyes. “I’ve put in my retirement papers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes went wide with surprise. He waved his hand gently and said, “Hear me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back into his lap and looked at him and waited for Jack to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's time, Sam, it really is. You know I’ve contemplated it before. I never wanted or expected to become General. I never thought of it being in the cards. As it turns out the retirement for a General is just that little bit sweeter than one of a Colonel--” He licked his lips then looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad for the last nearly ten years, I really am. You know I wouldn’t have survived Charlie without Daniel. You know who I was and what I was willing to do.” He looked her in the eyes. “But I’m ready to live again, Sam, and I want it with you. I wanted it a year ago and I still want it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A year ago?” she asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” He said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jack, tell me?” She requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath almost reprimanding himself for his slip up. “You remember when you went missing on the Prometheus -- of course you do. Well, when you were unconscious and, in the infirmary, I umm, I handed in my retirement papers. I told Hammond I was tired of almost losing you time and time again. I was waiting for an answer when--” He stopped, his mind lost in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, horrified thinking back to her waking, his immediate rejection of his first name from her mouth. “Jack…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his feet for a moment. “I thought… Sam, I brought up having a cake for the party for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes are wide with horror. Jack had joked for months after the aging nanobots incident that the next time he’d accept cake from a woman, it was going to involve a white dress and a lot of flowers. He would even… she’d thought at the time, jokingly winked at her. “Oh god… I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He said simply. “It really hit home when you were missing. Teal’c said you had been just as upset about me when ol’ Bocci had me.” He shrugged again. “I put in for retirement… bought a ring. Decided if you came home… I was done.  I needed you more than I needed the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I came home and…” She stopped, thinking back of her own actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, you were humming” He looked off into the middle distance for a while, gathering his thoughts. “It’s my own fault, Carter. I pushed you away when I realized we were going to screw up and someone was going to find out we were making out, let's face it, we weren’t being subtle. Even Hammond said something, and he spent years looking the other way. He was worried one of us would make a mistake trying too hard to watch out for each other. Told me I needed to decide what my priority was. I think he was disappointed in me when I ‘yes sir’ed’ him and throttled back on our relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at him sadly. She had been so convinced he’d changed his mind about wanting to be with her after the war was over when he’d stopped coming over… stopped flirting with her so abruptly… she hadn’t known what to think. She decided he had caught wind of someone trying to use their relationship to shut down the SGC and backed entirely off so there wouldn’t be a whiff of impropriety. She was hurt and angry and never thought to ask him the simple question of why. She didn’t think he'd stopped loving her… just that he didn’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> her… and that was what had hurt the most. That she’d been rejected… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why,” she realized, out loud, “Oh God Jack---If I just waited--just a few more days. God, Jack, this whole year--” she lost her breath, “I was hurting; you rejected me and all I could think was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam--” he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, no. I deserve to feel guilty about this.” She said sitting back and shaking her head. She sighed deeply, immersed in her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then so should I.” He tipped her face so he could look into her eyes. He gave her a smile which she knew meant they should forgive each other and themselves of the past year. “Sam, the only reason why it went wrong before was because we forgot to communicate with each other, and express our actual emotions. Moving forward, we just have to remember to find time to slot them in, both of our emotions are valid in a real relationship and, if we need proof of it, well, the evidence has been the last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it's what you want then I suppose, I’m not going to stop you, but there’s some information you should know, in full disclosure, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” he responded intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hand in my papers for transfer away from the SGC. I don’t think I want to gate travel anymore.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I' ve seen a lot of complaints around their being no chemistry between them between early season 5 to season 7, thats in effect two full years. </p><p>This story is mostly canon compliant, but I also think there couldn't be two full years without anything, especially after all they've been through, so I've made it near canon, but you'll notice later I make references to both MacGyver being his cousin (as we've made in the Bobbsey Chronicles--although side not this is totally a head canon to me now) and MacGyver being a fictional character (although his name is never mentioned its obvious it is) and also references to 'Legend' not to mention another upcoming western/stargate theme. However this story doesn't belong in the Bobbsey Chronicles, its somewhere between Bobbsey and canon. I'm basically illuding to a lot which you have to read or at least be aware of! I'm basically trolling myself and Mini_Goat which BTW is super confusing I recommend not doing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just her type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark is learning more and more--Jack O'Neill is no regular General.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again sorry for the delay people! My beautiful and wonderful Beta has been moving this week, hense the delay!</p><p>Just a short side note...</p><p>I am dropping some major spoilers right here for a subplot in my and Mini_Goat's Bobbsey Chronicles universe. Basically trolling ourselves. I wanted to make something clear.</p><p>This is not part of our Bobbsey Chronicles universe, its a near match, but how they got together in this one, is not how they get together in Bobbsey. </p><p>BUT you can probably assume something similiar happens prior.</p><p>Again I've said this in mistaken idenity I think, Those of you who aren't familiar with the TV show 'Legend' I highly recommend it and you'll NEVER ever wonder who Ernest Pratt is ever again! Because ya never forget a man like him! ;-)</p><p>But for those of you who don't know, assume Ernest Pratt is Jack's Great Grandfather, who is a writer who looks like Jack and lived in the old west, who was a bit of a womeniser. (Gesh, sounds dull when written like that!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You what!?” Jack exclaimed. Now that it was his turn to listen, he wasn’t quite so patient. “No! Wherever the Stargate is, you belong! Sam, you made the whole damn program viable and don’t give me ‘it was a team effort’ crap, because you and I both know that’s not true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree I belong with the program, but gate travel--” She paused for a second and thought how best to phrase it. “You know I love going through that gate and I’m not scared of fighting, but it’s been eight years-- eight years! In a war only we know about and it’s taken its toll, Jack. I can’t keep on going like this.” She sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the past eight years hit her shoulders again. “I’m tired of being shot at and nearly dying on a weekly basis. Jack, it’s too much now. I have you. I have a chance at a real life with someone I love! I don’t want to hide behind the kick ass Colonel anymore. I want the chance at being a woman who is good at her job and has a life. You must understand that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and sighed. He’d certainly seen hints of it -- in her doubts over marrying Pete, in having a family while going through the gate, and she was clearly trying to take measure and understand the impact the gate had on her life. “Well Yah, Sam, of course, I do.” Jack agreed. “But, Sam, you’re on your way to being a general in the next ten years. I refuse to be the reason you’re held back--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving the Air Force, Jack. I can still be in the Air Force and the Stargate program. You know General Oliver has been protesting, campaigning for me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Area 51?!” Jack exclaimed. “What chances of promotion is there in Area 51?” Jack objected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about promotions, Jack! I’m a scientist first! You know this!” She looked him in the eyes “Jack, I know I got my last two promotions because of you, and it's not that I’m ungrateful but I never saw myself in a command position, I’ll be happy just being a scientist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He exclaimed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sam, the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn’t be used in relation to you. Ever. You’re brilliant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want to be happy, Jack, please. You know as well as I do the emotional impact this program has and I’m tired, and I am running out of time, I’ve spent  so much time building up this program and working in it. Jack, believe or it not, my concerns over a family are genuine. If I want one, I’m running out of time to do it. I don’t even know if it's something you want yet and I need to work through that impact too, whichever way it is. I just want--” She looked at his face, full of concern for her. “Are you disappointed in me, Jack? You put all that work in--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He said quietly and kissed her quickly on the lips to hush her fear. “I could never be disappointed in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Jack, I want this chance to show how good I am at my job and have a chance of something in the ball point figure of being a real family life. I want to be a scientist for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sat back and took a deep breath in. “I guess we’ll move to Nevada then.” She looked at him amazed for a moment before he grinned. “Are you telling me, you really thought I’d not follow you wherever you go?” He murmured to her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed. “Well I hoped--” She shrugged, settling again hip to hip with him. “You could stay here? I could commute on weekends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked as if horrified.  “And miss out on all that sand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at him confused before she saw the grin on his face, saw he was kidding and rewarded him with a giggle before she looked at him with a peaceful smile. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Sam.” He smiled and pulled her closer “So, we have a plan! To move forward, you and I. Together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I guess we do.” she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are--you’re happy being a scientist?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and with a sly smile admitted. “I’ll just have to find new ways of physical exertion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her words, pulling her closer still so their lips were closer together. “I think I can help you there, Colonel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day Mark had shown some old haunts to the kids and had met with a childhood friend, it wasn’t until lunch time they saw Sam again, where she had directed them to an address they were unfamiliar with. It turned out to be General O’Neill’s house. She was currently running them through the order of service, since Jack was the one who had organised the whole thing, it was easier to meet at his house. Jack had taken it upon himself to purchase a PS2 “for the kids” and was currently playing with them in his family room. Sam and Mark could see and hear them from the dining room table through the hatch in the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--then the next of kin is meant to be presented with the flag.” Sam said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Mark said, with a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud bang followed by an “Aww come on!” came from the living room, her niece and nephew giggling at the General for not being able to aim and fire a virtual gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Sam, I get this has to be a Military funeral, I do. I mean Dad deserves it. I get it. it's just I don’t see the point in being here as I’m clearly not part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, we thought maybe you might like the honour of receiving the flag for Dad.” She said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked at her shocked while his wife looked up interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was actually the General’s idea.” Sam revealed. “I told him it seemed unfair that I seem to be the logical one for everything -- the medals, the honours, the stars-- General O’Neill said there was no rule of thumb about the flag. Next of kin is vague, and it would be a way of involving you.” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark glanced into the living room to see the General who was swinging the remote in his hand with such force that he was spinning around the kids. The kids were lounged around him as they laughed in fits of giggles by his animated game play. “Him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled a little and took a deep and measured breath. “He’s really very thoughtful, Mark--if you got to know him, he has the same kind of irreverence for the military as you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the military?” Mark questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam giggled. “That’s what makes it so funny.” Sam replied. “And if you think he’s so straight laced maybe you should ask him why he’s in the military at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked back at Sam, her face straightening as she concentrated on not smiling. “You have his stars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. “The General thinks I’ll make General one day. Thought it would be nice to keep the full blown Colonel and stars in the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded. “Wow, yah, Sam.” Mark’s eyes welled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sam said softly, hugging her brother. “It's okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forced you into that job.” He cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam questioned “No, no you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were all set for NASA and I refused to be in the Air Force. Four generations of Carter’s had been in the military and I refused our heritage, you felt forced--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five actually, and compelled would be more accurate.” Sam admitted. “Mark, I love my job, I love my boys. I love this life I have right now!” She assured him. “I might never have had any of this if I didn’t join the military.” She assured him, although in fact, every parallel universe they encountered thus far the Stargate programme had found her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's really nice you have those stars.” Mark nodded. He looked into the living room and saw the General shaking the controller, looking confused made Mark laugh. “He’s really very thoughtful, isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled. “Yah, yah he is.” She confirmed. “The car, the flights, the hotel were all his ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded “Good with the kids, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled her eyes. “Yes, that's because he’s a big kid himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark watched as the General joined them in the dining room. “Thought I’d let them have a turn--” He watched as the two younger Carters immediately defeat the obstacle he himself had been tackling for the past fifteen minutes. “I could do that in real life.” He gruffed as Sam tried to suppress her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark studied him closer before he asked, “Sam said I should ask you how you came to join the military.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sat down with a sober expression. ”Okay, what you need to  understand, is that it was a bet between my cousin Mac and me-- he taught me how to hotwire a car and I knew I shouldn’t have listened to him, but we started boosting cars for fun. And this bet you see, was to meet the other side of town, well that clown didn’t get caught--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--” Mark looked surprised. “You hotwired a car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got arrested for grand auto theft,” Jack said truthfully before commenting. “It was barely a car for crying out loud! Mac hotwired a Jag and doesn’t get caught. I hotwire a Maserati and get caught.” He complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Maserati?” Sam perked, “You never told me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down girl, it was not well maintained.” Jack joked with her which made her chuckle. “I was asked to make a choice of how I was going to serve my time. Either in jail, or I could serve in any of the armed forces.” He took a heavy sigh. “Granted looking back the first would probably have been shorter.” He gruffed which made Mark laugh. “I chose the Air Force. I’d always wanted to fly ever since my Great Grandpappy Ernie shared his stories of the old west with us as a kid.” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked confused “I don’t see how--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever heard of the hero ‘Legend?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those retro books Sam found as a kid?” Mark asked confused “Wait-- Ernest Pratt was your great grandfather!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The Legend’.” Jack chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! What's the likelihood your boss is your first crush’s great grandson!” Mark exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark!” Sam said blushing a bright pink. “It-- it was not a crush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and there was one, the last one I think, she was obsessed with because there was this Annie Oakley type character with a hot union soldier for a boyfriend that she thought was so dreamy with his distinguished greying hair. It was, umm,” He thought for a moment, struggling to remembering the title, before announcing in a loud voice, “The Legend of Chey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not obsessed, shut up Mark!” Sam objected, interrupting her brother, blushing even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or like that blond guy, oh on the TV show, you know with the duct tape and swiss army knife--” He clicks his fingers, trying to remember. “Oh, Sam, what was he called again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up to Sam with an amused glint in his eyes and Sam bit into her bottom lip and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about a type.” Mark quipped but he barely noticed he said it, unlike his wife who was trying to contain her giggle.   </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You know what’s weird in all this?” Mark asked his wife as they settled by the pool at the hotel later that day. The kids were playing and doing laps up and down the pool. “How come Pete isn’t here yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s working a case and can’t make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For his fiancée’s father’s funeral?” Mark questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems to have plenty of support.” Jess said, settling back in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark rolled his eyes at his wife. “Jess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? General O’Neill has been great in all this.” She said with a knowing smile which her husband mistook as a crush forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that I think it’s a shame they’re in the same chain of command. Jack is much closer to Sam’s type than Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well she’s marrying Pete, it can’t be that far wrong.” Mark defended his friend. “And besides, I think there must be something wrong with the guy. You don’t get to over fifty, never been married and had no kids and there not be something wrong with--” He paused abruptly as he finally noticed his son over his shoulder. “Oh, um, hey David buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a waterslide which is really fast, the lifeguard said they were opening it. Can we go down it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David stayed fixed and looked seriously at his father “Were you talking about Uncle Jack?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle?!” Mark questioned while Jess snorted, the honorary title had yet to be installed with Pete. “You, umm weren’t really meant to hear--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was, you should know he had a family.” David defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” His mother asked him gently while Mark looked at his son transfixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Jack told us this afternoon. He had been married and they had a little boy. He was just younger then Lisa when he found Uncle Jack’s personal firearm and shot himself with it. Uncle Jack was making sure we understood that guns aren’t toys when we were shootin’ ‘em up, and he told us. His name was Charlie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s jaw fell while Jess’s eyes went wide and sympathetic. “Oh my god!” She gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa asked him how he felt after and Uncle Jack said he had been so depressed he forgot to talk and about a year later his wife left him too, and he was all alone.” David revealed with a serious look on his face. “You should know I don’t think there’s anything wrong with him.” The twelve-year-old stood his ground firmly. “I like him. So does Lisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess looked at Mark who was clearly floored by the revelation, before she looked at her son. “We all like him too, honey--” Jess started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might. But not Dad.” he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David!” his mother started to reprimand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not seeing it because you set Auntie Sam up with Pete and you want that to work so you can say that you did it for her. But Pete isn’t like Uncle Jack. He doesn’t treat Auntie Sam like a possession." David said, without taking a breath. Mark didn’t know what to say.  He was surprised by what David had just said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David paused and then mumbled quietly his parents barely heard him. “Pete said so. I heard him talking to Uncle Mike” (a friend of Mark’s). Then he surprised his parents with his next sentence. “Uncle Jack treats Auntie Sam like an equal. I thought that’s what you always told me I should do with a girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I did--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want Auntie Sam owed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jess interrupted but Mark continued as if his wife hadn’t said a word. “No, I want someone who can take care of her--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even David rolled his eyes. “Auntie Sam can take care of herself. She doesn’t need someone to take care of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David!” his mother said in a firmer voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying. I think Dad wants to see Auntie Sam settling and having a couple of kids and retiring from the Air Force to be taken care of, but that’s not what Auntie Sam wants.” David crossed his arms “I wish she was marrying Uncle Jack. He's better for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, do not speak to your father that way!” Jess finally managed firmly. “Auntie Sam is a grown up and it's her choice who she marries and who she doesn’t. It is up to her if she wants a family or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mom--” David almost whined. “Wouldn’t it be great if Auntie Sam and Uncle Jack got together and they had a kid or two, after everything he’s been through. Can’t you all see, she makes him happy, and I can’t remember ever seeing Auntie Sam smile as much as she has around Uncle Jack--ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to apologise to your father for speaking to him with that tone of voice.” She said putting aside the words of the argument and focusing on the insolence of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for my tone.” David muttered looking down at the floor studying it before he walked away, joining his little sister in the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was frozen for a few seconds in shock before he sat back. “Can you believe that kid?” Mark exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” Jess said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about what he said, about Sam and Jack--” He paused waiting for his wife’s affirmation to his cause which he didn’t receive. “Are you kidding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They fit so naturally together, Mark, and he gets her! All of her. No he might not be as smart as her but seriously Pete is no genius. They share this loyalty. This sense of honor. Have you seen the way they talk to each other without saying a single word? His whole world is revolving around making her happy. He even took care of our kids so we could go out with Sam exclusively, and spend time with her. There’s not that gaping hole where her life is ‘classified’ with Jack because he’s there with her. I just, I think it’s a shame there’s a fraternity rule getting in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she’s cheating--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course she isn’t!” Jess objected, looking at her husband as if he should know his sister better  “I mean, I don’t think she is, Mark. But I do think she’s settling because she can’t have what she really wants.” Jess shrugged “And I just happen to think what she really wants is an old silver fox of a general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up from her lounge chair, she called for the kids so they could get ready for dinner. Turning to her husband, she said. “Mark, just think about it. Don’t let your feelings about the military and what your expectations for Sam influence your actions at this time.  Just remember… we’re here for your Dad and to support Sam.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Paying respects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the day of Jacob's funeral, all he wants to do is be by her side</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam took a deep breath as she stood in front of her mirror in her dress blues. She smoothed it down again (not that it needed it). Anyone else would think she was just standing there, looking at herself in the mirror, but Jack saw the slightly glazed-over look in her eyes. They were just slightly out of focus, centering on some point just beyond consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the hard part of wearing this uniform.” She admitted, softly. “No matter who it is or how it happened, it can be for a fellow officer, or a friend, a complete stranger, or even--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Jack said quietly, coming up behind her in his dress blues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you lose someone and you dress in this uniform, it’s usually because of the uniform that you lost them.” she said quietly. “I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve sat in that infirmary and dreaded wearing it for one of you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged trying to keep it light “Well, you have for Daniel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled only slightly, then nodded. “Yah.” She said as tears started to stream down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere.” Jack whispers to her, dipping his head into her neck as he wraps her in his arms and hugs her closely, Although they were alone and no one can hear them, their voices were soft and the words were hushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what I needed.” She admitted quietly a few seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that?” he asked her, his warm breath caressing her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Jack O’Neill hug.” She answers honestly. “I love Jack O’Neill hugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and looked into her eyes “I love giving you them.” He smiled at her tenderly. “Dad gave us reason to be proud to wear this uniform, yes? We’re proud of him, of the officer and of the man. And I know he was proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah?” she asked, snuffling her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yah!” He grinned. “He’d always brag about you when you weren’t there. He wanted to make sure all your dreams come true. I knew that from the first time I met Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed the feeling of Jack wiping her tears away to engulf her for a moment. Sadness was not something she had been taught to dwell on. She was sure it was what allowed her to bounce back a lot of the time. She looked up into his eyes, holding his hand against her cheek, and whispered. “It's been you lately.” She pressed her cheek against his hand, relishing the touch, and continued softly. “You’ve been there wiping away my tears each time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes looked back into her blue eyes. “Something I’m proud to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a cleansing breath as she stepped away slightly and asked, “Have I smudged my makeup?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so much.” Jack admitted as she started to reapply. “Although maybe you should ask Teal’c for the stuff he uses -- that stuff never moves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled as she grinned at him. “If you knew what was in that stuff, you might not be so enthusiastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked worried for a moment then said, “Okay. Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up straight and looked at herself in the mirror. “Okay, it's time we moved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more minute.” he said, taking her in to his arms once more, and holding her close, he whispered to her. “Samantha, I’m not going to be able to do this the rest of the day or hold you and comfort you in quite the way I would like to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She said with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you need me, Sam, I’ll be.” He promised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then by my side.” she whispered back, softly caressing his uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mark watched as the General put his hand out as he helped her out of the car. It was the simplest of gestures, but it was just the way the General held his sister’s hand. He thought it looked intimate for a second before she stood firmly and they let go. She took a deep breath to gather herself before she started the walk to join her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stepped back and started to follow her, keeping two steps behind. They were joined by her two other friends as they too fell in line behind the General. Although they were both civilians, they seemed to have their own place all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the occasion, Sam looked smart and beautiful in her dress blues. Her silver leaves which lay on her shoulders caught the light as Sam approached her brother. “Hey Mark,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. “I’ve never seen you in your blues in person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. Mark had refused to come to her graduation from the academy and every promotion she achieved had been classified so he had never had the chance to see her in them. “No, I suppose you haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Suits you.” He said quietly, realising for the first time, it was in fact the life she chose, for herself not something she was forced into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Sam said, giving a half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, General.” Jess said, smiling at Jack. Mark almost rolled his eyes, but even he couldn’t ignore how good looking all the military looked in their full blues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jack said, pulling at the collar again “Anything for Dad--” he said clearly before realising it. Mark’s eyes shot up looking at Jack for a moment before Jack quickly corrected himself. “I meant your dad, yours--” he said, looking at Mark then when Sam turned and looked at him with a  bemused look on her face, he said in a rush. “And yours--” he gestured to both Mark and Sam. “Not mine.” He continued awkwardly. “Although not impossible, not my dad, thank god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked at him with a quizzical look on his face as the awkward situation passed, Jess was just giggling with the two kids while Sam looked at him completely baffled. Jack shrugged and silently mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not impossible?” Sam whispered to him, as they started to walk over to greet people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was only fourteen years older than me, Sam. Oh God, I’m closer to his age then yours!” he realized for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam suppressed a grin. before she whispered to him. “It’s okay, Jack, I’ve always had daddy issues.” She winked at him and, before Jack could react, she went to dutifully stand in line, leaving a flabbergasted Jack O’Neill behind with Daniel and Teal’c who were trying not to laugh at Jack’s moment of discomfort.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark had watched the interaction but couldn’t hear them. Their behaviour was a little odd for a commanding officer and a subordinate and, as the day went on, their behaviour got stranger. No, it was never inappropriate, no, if anything their behaviours were sweet.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He stood at the podium speaking so highly of his father about a mission they had together where (he called her Carter) was needed for her expertise and Jacob had “let” Jack come along because “he was fun to have around”. By the grin on his sister's face, he could tell Jack was there for more than that reason alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark couldn’t help but look around when Taps was being played. Sam had introduced at least forty men who had served with their dad and her, each one had a story to tell of Jacob Carter which made Mark smile. Now, Mark was overcome with the sea of Air Force Blue officers, each and every one of them, stood solemnly as they offered their fallen colleague a final salute. He’d seen men afraid of their commanding officer. He’d seen men in awe, but he’d never seen them mourn for the loss of one of their own like this. It was at that moment he realized how deep a loss these military officers were experiencing and for the first time, he felt overwhelmed by his own personal loss.                                                                                                                  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes came back to where Sam was standing next to General O’Neill, even Mark could see she was crying. But so sweetly and discreetly, Jack stood beside her a little closer and used his non-saluting arm and stroked the bottom of her back soothingly, it was only for a second or two before Sam’s composure was back in place and he distanced himself again. They then stood on opposite sides of the coffin and they folded the flag for Jacob. Mark then knew it was his turn to stand as Sam came over and presented him with the flag, giving Mark a small smile and a salute.   </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam and Mark stood side by side, greeting the line of people who had come to pay respects to their father. Mark found it very odd that a group of people who wore robes as though they were from the Middle East, but by their faces certainly didn’t look like it, and their behavior was all very odd. Each one of them seemed to have a partner who didn’t attend the service, but seemed to be equally as fond of Jacob as the one attending. And the one there at the service seemed to be able to speak for both of them, with such unity it made Mark uneasy, especially since several of them were talking about Dad and someone called ‘Selmak’ as if they had been some kind of couple.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Selmak?” Mark asked her, Sam shiffed for a moment, before he clarified. “It’s just a lot of them are talking about her, as if they were a couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam appeared to be thinking for a moment before she said, “No, not a couple, Mark, you know no one could replace mom like that after all these years.” She assured her brother. “They had a oneness to them, that’s all, as they travelled together.” She answered delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” he nodded “One in purpose, I guess. Like a Colonel to his Major.” He said, trying to understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled a little. “Something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, where is she? I’d love to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes briefly filled with tears as she told him sadly. “Sorry, Mark, she passed away a few weeks before Dad, in fact, she died protecting dad.”  She told her brother honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” he said nodding his head. “I guess, well, I mean that’s awful.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah.” Sam agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met her?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yah, I liked Selmak. She was smart and funny and took Dad’s edge off of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark smiled. “Like mom did when he was home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “Yah, I think that’s why they got along so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, all her friends are dressed like they’re from the Middle East.” Mark observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s traditional clothing, mark of the tribe.” she said carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That they all observe, that’s nice.” Mark commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, it is.” Sam smiled. “The day Dad passed away, some came and performed their rituals for him.” She told Mark, meaning the removal of Selmak, who was now safely with the Tok'ra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it's a shame it all happened so quickly, I would have liked to have seen that.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “Another time maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack did a really good job of the service. it was just as Dad would have wanted, maybe one or two jokes too many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed. “Yah, not even Dad could stop the General’s humor, believe me it wasn’t through lack of trying.” Mark chuckled while she nodded. “Dad knew it would probably be the Jack who did the service, he'd be happy with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Dad liked Jack?” Mark said with a smile to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yah! They got on like a house on fire.” Sam grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark laughed “I can imagine.” He looked at Jack again who was talking with some of Selmak’s friends and said, “And he did all this? Arranged it all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sam said looking at Jack herself a small smile playing on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing he won’t do for you.” Mark teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow cocked as she looked at Mark “No, Mark. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for me,” she told him truthfully, thinking back there was plenty of times he should have refused something, but he did it anyway for her, but she added, “But honest, for any of us under his command. It's what makes him so good at his job.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame Pete couldn’t make it.” Mark remarked offhandedly, then looked at Sam. “Hey, why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam froze and felt herself go silent. She didn’t have the words to tell him the truth yet. That she had broken up with his friend before the funeral. “Umm, well--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” Daniel hissed in a loud whisper, calling her over to the small crowd he was entertaining along with a small hand gesture of ‘come here’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and shrugged at her brother as she walked away. Her eyes closed and she shook her head as she moved as she thought to herself, ‘You complete chicken!’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Making sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark is finally on the same page--His sister belongs with Jack O'Neill.</p><p>Because he really loves her.</p><p>All of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wake was at Jack’s house, somewhere Mark was becoming accustomed to being. He liked Jack’s house, it had a casual seclusion to it by nature, yet Jack seemed happy to open it up.   </p><p>Sam had been side-tracked to a discussion with some old-time Generals, friends of Jacob’s, when Mark approached Jack.</p><p>“Glad that’s not me.” he said, nodding towards the group of men. “Old Generals like that ruled with iron fists when we were younger.” Mark said with a shudder then looked worried at his words at Jack.</p><p>Jack simply shrugged. “The way they were trained.”</p><p>“So, you had the same training?” Mark asked him. </p><p>“I did.” Jack admitted. Mark looked at the men then back at Jack clearly confused, that a man such as Jack could be as stuffy and rigid. “I don’t know if Carter or the kids told you that I had a son. He died because of me.”  </p><p>Mark felt as though a restricting belt around his heart snapped. “The kids told us. That it was an accident. That it wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“It was my personal sidearm. One that I should have properly secured.” Jack reminded him.</p><p>“It was an accident!” Mark protested. This was one of the reasons he hated the military, by the sounds of things it had been a genuine accident, one that could happen to a civilian as well as to someone in the military. As long as guns were allowed in homes it could happen, as if a parents’ guilt wouldn’t be a harsh enough punishment the military would have would have been compounded the situation by an guilting the man for not knowing where your personal sidearm was at all times and if anything happened with it, it was your own stupid fault, wasn’t it, airman. Sir, yes sir. </p><p>“Which I might have prevented.” Jack told him. If Mark could identify a single moment his heart was changed on the kind of man Jack O’Neill really was, even with all he knew and all he saw, it was this moment. “Despite my history of how I came into being in the military, I was on track to becoming--well one of them.” he said, his eyes looking over at the Generals. “I, um, I changed. I was serious and stodgy. I took all the training I could including my black ops, everything, and anything. I was just as arrogant--” Jack said quietly before swallowing “I paid a hefty price for it.” He looked into Mark’s eyes. “That side arm was my responsibility. I might as well have shot him myself, that’s how responsible I am.”</p><p>“And you’re still punishing yourself after everything you’ve done since?” Mark asked, swallowing, feeling guilty he had ever fallen for Pete’s claims that Sam’s boss was ‘controlling’ and ‘arrogant’ with a pinch of ‘wanting to get in her pants’ heavily implied.</p><p>“It's a pretty big indiscretion.” he said quietly.</p><p>“So, when did it all change?”  Mark asked him.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know--” Jack shrugged. “Danny has a lot to do with it. He brought me back from the edge.” Jack acknowledged. “But things really changed with SG-1. I lost one family. I gained another, and I swore I’d do anything to protect them.” </p><p>Mark swallowed “Including my sister.” he acknowledged.</p><p>“I would literally do anything for her, Mark.” Jack told him. “Abide by anything if it made her happy.”</p><p>Mark nodded sure he understood but still didn’t grasp the fullness of his meaning yet. “I saw you comfort her during the service today--” Mark acknowledged “Thank you, not many men would break form like that.”</p><p>“She needed it.” Jack replied. “D-- Jacob wouldn’t have minded. He’d want his daughter comforted first.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think he would.” Mark acknowledged, “For all Sam plays the good soldier, her emotions have always been close to the surface.” The two men saw Sam cross the lawn, heading towards the side of the house.</p><p>“Excuse me.” Jack said quietly to Mark.  Mark saw Jack followed Sam which perked his interest, so he followed. As he rounded the corner of the house, he stopped in his tracks, not quite believing at what he saw.</p><p>His sister was wrapped in the General’s arms. One of his hands stroking her hair the other on the small of her back and her arms securely around his waist, her head snug against his neck as if she had no desire to leave. Mark swallowed as he slid behind the trash can and listened to them.</p><p>“It’s so overwhelming.” She blubbered against his chest. “All-- those-- people.”</p><p>“Do you need them to go? I can make them feel unwelcome.” He said, with a little grin appearing on his lips.</p><p>She giggled through the tears and shook her head. “No, I think Mark needs to see it all.” She admitted. “I just… I’m feeling claustrophobic.” </p><p>“Go to my bedroom then.” He told her softly “No one dares enter anyway.” He said, leaning back and looking into her eyes using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “Take a nap, or watch TV, listen to music, or take a shower. No one will bother you. Do what you need to… to feel comfortable again.”</p><p>“I want to wear your yellow sweater and some boxers, wrapping myself up in them like a blanket.”</p><p> “That can be arranged.” He told her, giving her a smile.</p><p>She giggled again. “Maybe later, when everyone else has gone home.” </p><p>“Yeah, best not do it now, it’ll get their chins wagging.” he said with a smile. “I’m surprised Daniel hasn’t put his big mouth in it.”</p><p>“Well, he only knows about Pete because he would have guessed about us if I didn't distract him with the breakup.”</p><p>“And we all know who Daniel likes to gossip with.”</p><p>Sam smiled further still “Yah.” </p><p>“I better go before anyone notices.” Jack whispered. “Are you okay?” he asked her again.</p><p>“Yah, thanks, Jack.” she whispered. </p><p>Mark watched as he saw an affectionate kiss be dropped on her forehead and then her nose, then another soft stroke on the cheeks, before she let her arms drop from him.</p><p>Backing around quietly, Mark rounded the side of the house again and took a deep breath in. He was starting to grasp what was really going on now.  </p><hr/><p>Everyone had finally left, and the sun had set by the time Mark found his way onto the General’s observation deck. Sam was already up there with a hot chocolate in hand. “I thought I’d find you here.” he said, with a grin to her.</p><p>“I just wanted to see the stars.” She said as he sat in the chair next to her. They sat together in silence, staring at the night sky. Both thinking back to their childhood when they would gaze at the night sky with their dad.</p><p>“Ya, they’re nice.” He agreed, “but don’t you see enough of them at work?” he asked her. “Unless of course you're going to tell me what you really do in that mountain.”</p><p>Sam chuckled. “I see plenty of stars.”.</p><p>“Sam?” he started.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“When were you going to tell me you’re not with Pete anymore?” Mark asked her.</p><p>“Honestly?” She said carefully as she stared into the depth of her hot chocolate, before putting it on the balcony wall. “I’ve been trying to find the words since I picked you up at the airport, but they just wouldn’t come.” </p><p>“Sam--”</p><p>“I didn’t want to seem ungrateful or like I didn’t like your choice for me.”</p><p>“It's not my choice--” Mark told her. “This is yours exclusively.” He reminded her. “I just want you happy, Sammie. To have a life outside the military.” They sat silently for a moment before Mark said, “He never would get over the ‘classified’ crap, you know.”</p><p>“He’s a cop. I don’t get how he--”</p><p>“Because it's a part of your life you could never share with him, a part of you he’d never know. It's not like when you're a cop and it’s a case, you know because at least you know that much, and the usual secrecy would be part of the case, but yours – well, it isn’t the same kind of situation. This is your job and, quite frankly, your life. I get why it has to be so tightly guarded, well I don’t but you know I do.”</p><p>“Yah.” Sam nodded tears in her eyes. “Mark?”</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked.</p><p>“Right after I first slept with Pete, we had sat up all night talking. But when it was getting close to morning, he got really angry about my work being classified, we had an argument and he left.” She said tears in her eyes. “I found out later he did a background check on me that morning, had an FBI friend do it. If someone – anyone --runs a background check on any of us, it's flagged up at work. And then, a few days later, he showed up on a stake out we were doing. I had to tell him at least in part what we did.”</p><p>Mark shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Hold on a minute. He stalked you?” </p><p>“I couldn’t tell him everything, I <em> couldn’t </em>!”</p><p>He put his arm around his sister and hugged her in. Mark shook his head again in disbelief as he grasped the magnitude of his friend’s actions. Pete had manipulated her from day one, had manipulated him from day one. Telling him that work had so much control over her life, that Jack was an awful boss who kept her away from him. From Pete telling Mark that he loved his sister but couldn’t break through to the Major (and then Lt. Colonel). It made him wonder whether that first incident could have been the first of many?  How else could he have known about Jack’s supposed treatment of Sam?  Knowing his sister, she wouldn’t have discussed any part of her work life.</p><p>Jack O’Neill had promoted her to Lieutenant Colonel with no hope of ever sleeping with Sam. He understood that much now. And he knew Sam would never cheat on Pete and Jack certainly didn’t think highly enough of himself to try and steal Sam away with promises of promotion. Mark realized that Jack O’Neill had promoted her because of her abilities, because of who she was, because it was what was best for her and because she had earned it. It was no wonder Pete saw him as a threat. Mark took a deep sigh in, maybe just maybe, Sam had finally chosen someone who would be good for her.</p><p>“Sam?” Mark asked her.</p><p>As if she knew what he was about to ask she answered truthfully. “Yes, I’m in love with Jack.”</p><p>He nodded and held her a little closer. “I think I had figured that out already.”</p><p>“I didn’t cheat on Pete.” She told him, as if she had to defend herself.</p><p>“I know you didn’t, sis.” He whispered, but he had one question that he needed to know. “How long did it take from dumping Pete to being with Jack?”</p><p>Sam bit the inside of her cheek. “A little under two days.”</p><p>Mark looked surprised but wasn’t shocked by the revelation. “You can never tell Pete that.” </p><p>Sam snorted then chuckled. “Ya think?!” he chuckled with her “Pete thought--”</p><p>“I know.” Sam nodded. “Nothing happened, nothing was ever going to happen because of the Regs.”</p><p>Mark smiled at his sister before he said, nudging his shoulder against hers – something they used to do when they were kids. “So, Jack, huh?”</p><p>Mark was almost taken aback by the way she smiled, wide and beautiful, her dimples showing sweetly, it was as if every heartbreak was taken away. “He’s an amazing man.”</p><p>“I can tell.” Mark replied. “I thought there were rules and regulations in the way of this kind of thing happening? So, what’s changed?” he asked her.</p><p>“There are. But we have a plan.” she told him. She looked at Mark as she began to worry again. “He never took advantage of me, Mark. He’d never do that.”</p><p>“If you’re sure.” Mark nodded. </p><p>“I am.” she replied. </p><p>“Then he never took advantage.” Mark shrugged “Despite what Pete thought.” Sam looked at him confused for a moment before he admitted, “Pete complained that he felt like he was in a three-way relationship, you, him, and the military, and he had nothing pleasant to say about Jack.”</p><p>Sam had an annoyed look on her face as she snapped back angrily. “Does Pete know it's illegal to do an FBI search on someone for no reason other than to do a background check on his girlfriend?” She stood up and started pacing the small deck as she continued.  “Does he know the only reason he isn’t locked up for it is because I asked Jack to request Uncle George not to, that I told him I could handle it? Does Pete know the only reason he got security clearance to know anything about the work I do, is because Jack signed it off?” she tried. </p><p>“Jack did those things for you. Pete was manipulating everyone, you, me, your work friends--” Mark gave her a big smile. “But the kids weren’t fooled.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked.</p><p>“They love Jack. They call him Uncle Jack. They’re going to be thrilled and maybe freak out a little when they find out you’re together!”</p><p>Sam laughed “Well I’m happy I could keep the customers happy.” she said, sitting back beside her brother.</p><p>“I think Jess has a crush on him.” Mark admitted.</p><p>“I can’t blame her for that.” Sam smirked, reaching for her hot chocolate.</p><p>“Cocky.” He chuckled. Sam chuckled into her hot chocolate then started giggling uncontrollably where her brother rolled his eyes. “Mature, Sam, real mature.” They looked down over Jack’s yard where they could see him and the kids playing. Jack, with a hockey stick in hand, clearly showing them the finer points of hockey.</p><p>“Is he any good?” Mark asked her.</p><p>“At hockey?” She questioned before he nodded. “Oh yeah, he’s really good. Before he joined the military, he and his cousin played off against each other, both of them could have made it to the NHL, life just took them a different way, that’s all.”</p><p>“Like mandatory enlistment?” Mark smirked as she grinned “You always liked a bad boy, Sam.” He nudged her arm again, “with a big heart.”</p><p>“It’s been known to bite me in the butt.” she admitted.</p><p>“It won’t. Not this time.” Mark said his eyes firmly on the General. “I think he’s your one and done.”</p><p>Sam smiled again and hugged her brother “I do, too.” Standing beside her brother, she whispered, “And I think – no, I know – so did Dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Carter by name--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack has a weak spot for those Carter's!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>So here is one of the long awaited chapters, I AM sorry really, but real life has taken me back. The kids are at school and my little boy is doing a phased entering into school being there an hour and a half to two hours last week then this week its a gradual build up until Friday where he'll be in full time! </p><p>On top of that I'm decorating my daughter's bedroom (we found 4 layers of wallpaper before we found the plaster board and it was in bad shape) and that has taken every last spare moment although all I have to do now is clean the carpets and get the furniture where I'd like em. So I'm sorry but I'm not, real life has taken over, but I'm so glad to see my kids back to school after being off for 6 months, I just hope we aren't heading for another lockdown!<br/>But thankyou all for your support and as always comment if you like but tis not a pre-exquist of enjoying!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for everything, Jack.” Mark said, shaking his hand. “Really, it's very much appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, your surname is Carter, I’ll do anything for the surname Carter.” Jack told him honestly while they stood together in the airport, Jess fussing over the kids trying to get them organised and Sam loading up the luggage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially if you’re sleeping with her, huh?” Mark added, with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Umm--” Jack mumbled, looking something akin to a deer in headlights, which made Mark smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark laughed. “It's okay, Jack, you’re not who I pictured her with,” Mark admitted. “But I’ve never seen her so happy.” He looked at Jack who had a surprise look on his face as he turned to look at the younger man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if your friend got hurt in it all.” Jack replied quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark shrugged. “He’ll live.” Mark paused as he searched for the right words to say to Jack. “I’m not sure Sam would have lived well if she stayed with him.” Mark told Jack meaningfully. “Keep her safe, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He nodded, thinking back to his promise to Jacob</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll have to make this family thing a regular thing.” Jess said, interrupting them as she stepped between her husband and Jack. Mark simply turned towards Sam to give her his farewell, just as Jess reached out for Jack and unexpectedly hugged him. “I can’t tell you what a relief it is that she chose you, Jack.” Jess whispered to him in his ear. “I can’t wait to call you my brother-in-law.” She pulled back and saw a blush on Jack's face, which was accompanied by a smile he couldn’t help but display. “You like that idea?” Jess smiled. To which his eyebrows quirked as his smile broadened further before he looked down shyly at the floor. “Go for it. I think you’ll be surprised.” she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for what?” David asked, overhearing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ummm--” Jack panicked and tried to come up with a good response but was saved when Jess interrupted with a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Sam isn’t with Pete anymore. She’s with Jack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess!” Jack exclaimed going pink himself, never mind the shade of red Sam was turning. Mark just stood there with a silly grin on his face, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’re going to be our real uncle for sure?” David asked as Lisa squealed excitedly and leapt into Jack’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want me to be.” Jack said quietly to him as the boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean I get a baby cousin?” Lisa exclaimed, bouncing in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, urmm, well-” Jack started, his eyes sought Sam’s who was trying not to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, um, we’ve not talked that far, Lisa.” Sam said quietly as she realized that children could be a reality of hers finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want babies.” Lisa exclaimed, squirming in Jack’s arms as she turned to her Aunt. “I know you do.” She looked seriously at Jack. “You want babies, don’t you, Uncle Jack?” The little girl insisted which made Sam look up the shock evident on Jack’s face.  “You told us so the other day that you said you’d love to have more kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack could see the expression on Sam’s face and, in his panic, he began to misinterpret the look on her face. “I didn’t mean -- well I did but — it’s not to put pressure on you -- ummm -- if you don’t want -- uumm, and you know I mean it's your choice and --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lisa, I think you’ve made Uncle Jack the most uncomfortable you could.” Mark said, trying to pry her away from Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I want to stay here with Uncle Jack. I want to stay!” Lisa insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankful for the change in topic, Jack turned to the little girl in his arms with a compromise. “How about I walk you over to the gate, huh? And I’ll be sure Aunt Sam and I come and visit you soon.” Jack soothed the girl while the rest of the family smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started to walk where the girl asked. “How soon is soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned and looked at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, grown-ups always say ‘soon’ like it’s a timeframe but it's an undefined amount of time between then and now, and I want to know how soon this soon is?” Lisa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at the girl with a serious expression then at Sam. “You two are definitely related, aren’t you?” He asked Sam to which she shrugged. “Alright, how about this? I promise now the time frame of ‘soon’ will be within the next three months.  When we get back to work, I will check my schedule and Aunty Sam’s schedule and we will agree on a time and a date together then we’ll call you and let you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a deal.” Lisa nodded then gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Uncle Jack.” Jack felt a part of his heart melt as the little girl's arms squeezed round his neck. and he heard a whispered “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lisa.” He assured her before she wiggled herself to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon, sis.” Mark said, giving her one last hug. “Be sure he keeps his promises.” He said with a nod towards Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he wouldn’t dare break a promise to a Carter,” Sam smiled “and Lisa is one after all.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jack was good on his word. They were back the next morning when Jack pulled SG-1 into his office and started to look for the best date for the promised trip that fit within the timelines. He knew that this time in San Diego would be a monumental step forward in his desired relationship with Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, they sat in their usual spots, Jack at the head of the table, Sam to his left, Daniel and Teal’c to his right. No idle chit chat was necessary as Jack started the meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all due a break and frankly we deserve it.” Jack informed them, “and I made a promise to a certain Miss Carter--” he said with a grin to Sam, Daniel simply thought Jack had promised Sam some time off, not knowing that it was to another Miss Carter he made promises to. “--that we were all going to take some time off, so here is what I propose.” Jack said, clapping his hands together, before picking up his notes. “We have a clear month to wrap up any projects. Carter, not a single doohickey left to play with that hasn’t been handed off to another scientist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” she said humbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, finish off your work since you’re going to London for a week. The National History museum is having a week’s work of lectures on Egyptology. I thought you might get a sick pleasure laughing at their knowledge of all things sand--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Daniel asked “This will be great fun. These lectures are some of the best in the world! And I can catch up with Sarah, see how she’s doing. Thanks, Jack. This is really thoughtful.” he added, a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teal’c, I think you’re up for some family time. There would be time enough even helping your people build a new form of government. You’ve seen several ones in action.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to suggest I do so.” Teal’c said with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to pretend it doesn’t have a price. The first week is all ours to do with as we wish. in fact, I’ll be generous and say nine days.” Then he looked up at all of them. “I finally have Carter’s word that she’ll come up to the cabin, so to be sure of it--” he said with a grin to her which made her blush, “I’m going to escort her personally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all going to the cabin?” Daniel asked, surprised as he looked at Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Daniel, we’re all going to the cabin.” Sam said, with a grin to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, skedaddle everyone. I need a word with Carter.” He told the two other men while shooing them out of the conference room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah but Jack about my projects--” Daniel started “I was hoping to talk to you about--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Danny!” He growled before he got them to the door and shut it behind them. For extra measure, he locked it before walking back to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Sam both heard Daniel on the other side complaining to Teal’c. “Well, that was rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned around and looked at his lover. Once again, he was amazed at the beautiful woman who was sitting at the table, waiting for him. He paused momentarily when she gave him her mega-watt smile that she only reserved for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re finally coming to my cabin?” he said with a grin playing at his lips as he walked back to the table. For a brief moment, Sam’s heart fluttered, and her body reacted to the sensual look he was emanating. Sam looked down at her hands on the table, trying to rein in her thoughts and emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said no because I didn’t want to come, I said no because I definitely wanted to come.” Sam told him quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, raised his eyebrows, and rested his backside table, placing himself in next to her, as their knees touched slightly. She looked at him when he responded with “Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was offered to go to a beautiful cabin, in a beautiful secluded place with my very hot boss, that was never going to be a recipe for disaster?”  Her eyes told him so much more than her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack realized that being this close to Sam was too much of a temptation. He pressed his knee slightly against hers once more before getting up and returning to his chair. Looking down, he watched his hand smoothed over the tabletop as tried to rein in his reactions to Sam then looked up at her, with an intensity that made her wish they were elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and shook her head. “Without the inappropriate undertones of a subordinate saying this to a superior officer, you really have no idea how attractive you are, do you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, embarrassed, and looked down at his papers again when Sam saw a blush come to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to come to the cabin with you, Jack, every time, but I’m glad it’s now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” he said a smile at his lips. “Do you think the guys know?” Jack asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel doesn’t have a clue. For a smart guy he sometimes misses what's right in front of his face.”  Sam said, shaking her head fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And T?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teal’c -- I… I don’t know. I suspect he does know, but I dare anyone alive couldn’t drag it from him, and he wouldn't say anything to anyone, even with confirmation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “I put in the papers. For us, for you and me.” He told her. “We should know by the time we get back from the cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that quickly.” she remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's amazing what I can get done with the right motivation.” He said to her which made her laugh again. “So, I thought while Daniel is in London and Teal’c is back home starting up their government, that maybe I can keep my promise to another Carter. We could spend some time with your brother up in California. Maybe we could even go and see Mac, if you wanted to see him and stay for five days then jump on a flight up to Minnesota, and then drive up to the cabin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Mac close to Mark?” Sam asked, as a smile appeared on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too far away. Couple of hours, but its a couple of hours of coast road. He built himself a houseboat in Marina del Ray after the one he had burnt down years ago. The dockmaster likes him because he’ll fix things around the docks for free so the dockmaster doesn’t need to pay for a handyman. You know Mac -- he likes doing it for fun, and, in exchange, he gets to keep his houseboat there 365 days a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice deal.” Sam smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah.” he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, my brother and family then Mac then the cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “The cabin.” He smiled. “I can’t believe I’m finally getting to take you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled back. “But, um, I better go, sir.” She told him as she stood up. “I’m guessing here but I bet we still have an audience.” She said, her head nodding behind her to where almost exactly Daniel was standing with Teal’c.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bets to the lady.” he said to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah.” she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My place or yours?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours.” she confirmed quietly. “I love your house. It feels like home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Carter.” He smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The one who loves you all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack understands her in ways that others just can't--</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are so awesome and thank you for your patience on this! I've had lots of comments this week and I have tried to respond to them all so in case I didn't, thank you for the comments! I love responding and chatting with you all!</p>
<p>I had a mild panic attack when I thought this chapter hadn't been betaed, but it had (Phew!) So many thanks to Julie, if you're a glutton for punishment and actually reading it once its posted too!</p>
<p>As always feel free to comment and kudos, but its not neccessary for your enjoyment!</p>
<p>I'm putting in some kind of self promotion, head over to my, Mini_Goat's and Missalice 1990's Bobbsey Universe and if you haven't already read 'Legend of Cheyenne'. Its a beautiful piece written largely by my co-authors of the series,  based in SG1 and the 'Legend' series RDA started in, during the early 90's. </p>
<p>If you're a little worried about reading it because you've never seen 'Legend' head over to Richard Dean Anderson's (RDA) website and click under the vidoes section. The person who maintains and runs the website for Rick really has worked hard in sourcing all his work and the entire series is in that video's section. The series is funny and silly and not to be taken seriously (but if you thought something could have RDA and John De Lance in and not meant to be silly and funny and humourous ya'll living in another pocket universe or something... my only regret about the series is that if it did go on further then the (alas) one season, we may not have RDA in Stargate, then again we might--  </p>
<p>I love this story in particular, I'm lucky I get sneek previews of Mini_Goat's work I've seen it from the very beginning and it reads like a love letter to Rick, because of course that was it is. As much as I love Jack (and of course Angus) I love Ernest Pratt even if he is a gambling drunk who likes to womanise--- But I love him, and watch the series you'll know why.  </p>
<p>The whole of the series so far can be found here archiveofourown.org/series/1727761 ( I hope that works!)</p>
<p>Thanks again everyone!</p>
<p>And of course here's the self promotion bit, if you want to read the whole Bobbsey Chronciles universe-- well you gatta do what you gotta do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Colonel.” He said, standing at her lab door, his denim-covered hip resting against doorframe and his leather jacket over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked up and saw him standing there. Her lips curved in a smile, as her body immediately reacted when she looked at him. His grey hair was still disobeying the standard cut. He must have been cutting it the same way the last eight years at least, yet it still stuck up at all angles. It was okay by her, after all, it only got messier with their out of work activities lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked at him confused for a moment before she looked at the clock on her computer. “How is it six already?” she said, genuinely surprised by the time. She bit her bottom lip then looked at him. “I--Ummm--” she started, uncertain of what she should do. She really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to spend time with him, but she really did need to complete this work tonight, but if her past boyfriends were anything to go by, especially Pete, she didn’t want that conflict so early on in their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned a little watching her conflict. “It’s good, Colonel, at ease.” he said with a shrug. “I’ll head out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But sir--” she started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had your undivided attention lately--” he observed with a grin. “--You do what you need to do with your doohickeys. You know where to find me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An hour.” She said. “That’s all I need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, do you want my help?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled fondly, knowing that he would be more of a distraction than anything else. “No Sir, but thanks for the offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was two hours later when he came back through the doors of her lab. She looked up surprised to see him again so soon then looked at her computer. “Sir, I’m sorry this is running longer then I thought.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” he said casually “That’s why I thought I’d bring brain food.” He said, as he held out the plastic bag he was carrying that smelt suspiciously of Chinese. “You’ll never get your work done on an empty stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get this pass security?” she asked him, eyeing him up suspiciously. Lately the guys upstairs had stared you down with so much as a good cup of coffee in your hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perks of being a General.” He grinned as he started to unpack the food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up as she saw the chunky vegetable spring rolls she loved which means he went to the best Chinese in town. “Did you get the--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“House special dip, oh yah!” he confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your pork chow mein. This ain’t my first rodeo!” he teased her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled widely and reached for the fork he was holding in front of her. “Thanks Sir.” she smiled. “I really did just lose track of time. I didn’t forget about us--” she started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carter, c’mon, please I know.” He told her softly, where he saw her almost sigh in a subconscious relief. “I know this is important. You don’t have to convince me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded silently. “I think I’ve figured out how Oma Desala shut down the gate network.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when Felger inadvertently caused the Stargate Network to come down with the --”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad program?” he asked with a grin appearing on his lips. “You think there’s some kind of back door shut down code?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes sir.” She admitted. “Some kind of Ancient command.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Written into the Stargate Network? Wouldn’t we have noticed it by now?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “The truth is even though we have record of the last update made to the Stargate record--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we have a program--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but we don’t know the computer language it was originally written in; we’ve been able to identify about two thirds of the coding, the other third is frankly still a mystery. It’s as though in that third we don’t understand there’s some higher functionality we still haven’t tapped into.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up a book and looked at the cover, identifying it as one of Daniel’s. “So you’re looking to see if you can find the off switch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be better if we didn’t have to wait thirty eight minutes for the gate to shut down on its own. A huge tactical advantage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “If Oma--what’s her face--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Desala.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands came up to stop her, trying to put it in logical order in his own mind. “If she did send it through the back door to shut down all the gates at once, we think that’s how Anubis had all the gates open at once too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did they send it to our gate?” he asked her. “We have our own dialling system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well that might be my fault.” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for all I hate to admit it, Rodney was right in a way when he said three years ago the program was full of flaws--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carter--do we have to go through this again?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. “No, sir, I’m not being negative. It’s just there is truth in what he said. So I’ve been trying to learn more about the original DHD program, as much as I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, you have a natural affinity with that gate. In fact, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you built the gates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled shyly, blushing at his praise. “That’s quite the compliment.” She admitted. “I won’t deny I wish I could use ancient technology like you do. Or at least understood how you use it like you do.” she admitted. “Anyway, I’d wanted to understand the coding better--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh--” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I started running the programs simultaneously.” She admitted as she bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who signed that off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did, sir.” She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I told you it would help us avoid the same problem again, and you said it sounded good and signed it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does sound good.” He told her, proud that Sam had taken the initiative. He was so amazed at the ways her mind worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled at his words of praise. “Both the problem and saving grace is that she must have been able to tap into the program Anubis was running, and shut it off from the original program.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re trying to see which part she used?” His heart pumped harder, knowing he loved her dedication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m wasting time?” she asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all, as you said not relying on manual shut down and the thirty eight minutes window would be a huge tactical advantage. I mean along with the iris, that would make the gate even more secure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we could make our own back door for any other number of sites we choose to set up off world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that would limit damage, at least from a gate attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir. So--” She paused nervously. In the past she had no idea why Colonel now General O'Neill, her boss, would order her home ‘soon’, which she would interpret as four hours sleep before her shift where she could roll out of her quarters just a few minutes before. But now, her lover sat across from her, and she was worried if he would see this as her way of saying that work was more important than him? It’s not what she meant to say with her actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass me that book.” He said to her, holding out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asked him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it go faster with two of us working on it?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes--” she started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we best get a move on with it.” He said, reaching for the book himself.  “Where’s the original program?” His head gestured to her monitors. “Which screen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned one of her three screens to face him. “This one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the screen. “The highlights are matched already, yes?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah.” she confirmed. She watched him amazed, her heartbeat increased, she almost felt her pupils dilate. “Hey Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah?” he asked, looking back her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not stay past ten.” She whispered, her hand coming out, stroking his forearm for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said reverently, his gaze not moving from her for a moment before returning his attention to the book and screen.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>True to her word, they left base at ten. It took a while for them to get back to his place, and climbed into bed. He slipped up behind her, his hand slipping beneath her underwear, as his lips went to her exact sweet spot behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” She whispered, uncertain of what he would say as her hand grabbed his hand, stopping him from what he was hoping to do. He was confused by the sound of trepidation in her voice. “Can we not?” She asked of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said after a small pause. His hand slipping out again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Jack, it’s just… it’s been ten days of sex--of really great sex at least twice a day, sometimes more--” She blushed. “I’m not used to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain, Sam.” He said quietly before he kissed her shoulder tenderly. “As long as I have you, it's all I need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s stomach was doing nervous somersaults. She knew guys said that, but they had needs, especially with the hard on she felt against her butt. “Jack--” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give it a few minutes, Sam, it’ll be fine.” He told her, knowing what she was concerned about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned over so she was facing him. “Jack, it’s not that I don’t want to be intimate, it's just--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stop worrying.” He whispered, concerned for the rising panic he felt from her, his eyes not leaving her. “As much as we have great sex, great chemistry, I love you more. If it meant no more sex ever again --I’d still stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled at him gently. “I don’t think I could deprive you or me for that long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Added bonus then.” he smiled, gathering her closer in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay quietly for a few minutes before she whispered to him. “Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean what you said to the kids--” she started to say when he opened his eyes. She licked her lips quickly to try and stop them from drying out. “About wanting more kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused and looked at her seriously. Sam knew that look, he was trying to work out his tactics. “That call isn’t mine to make. I know you had some concerns over our line of work and having a family--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I--” she interrupted his answer as the veil lifted completely from her mind. “I was trying to tell myself I couldn’t have all I wanted ever. If I had stayed with Pete, he would want a family and I couldn’t because of walking through that gate and he would never really understand the dangers. I mean… I don’t actually think I could leave my kids with him. I think my subconscious was looking for reasons not to be with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that something you want? I mean not right now, but some time…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yah!” she exclaimed with a happy look appearing on her face. “I always thought we’d make cute kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always?” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean maybe not immediately, but after the whole Land of Light thing, Janet explained why I went after you, not that it needed explaining, but it made complete logical sense,” she said happily “Strong and handsome boys. Maybe one which looked like you. I dunno, it would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought about our kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled a little then nodded. “A girl, like you, cute as a button, bright as a star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled a little. “Just to establish, as much as I know you and I know you’re an awesome father--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam--” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are!” she insisted. “Every kid we have met loves you and there is a reason for it. You’re a natural, Jack, and frankly the only reason I wouldn’t want kids with you is because I’m pretty sure they’ll like you more.” She said with a little smile appearing on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence between them before he asked as if he needed reassurance. “You want kids with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my hopes and dreams, I always wanted you to be my children’s father. I couldn’t imagine having kids with anyone else. It was just never in the cards.” She looked into a pair of shocked brown eyes staring at her. “But now… I’d love it. If you wanted it, I’d love for you to be the father of my children.” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another genuine Jack O’Neill smile appeared on his lips “Enough for a hockey team?” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rewarded him with a giggle and quipped. “I don’t think we have time for that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then I can teach them to play Ice Hockey.” He compromised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam giggled some more. “Whatever you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Sam, they're coming out of you!” he quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to give you a family.” She told him, looking into his eyes with love. “Not to replace what you had because we’d never be able to do that, but so you could love freely and be the father you were meant to be. I don’t care if it’s one or ten, except we really don’t have time for ten.” She told him. “I want you to feel like you’re finally coming home.” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, kids one day soon, huh?” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, kids.” she nodded.  “Maybe, with my transfer it will be sooner.” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was grateful at that moment she wasn’t lying close enough to feel it, but he was so up right now it hurt. A life, a family with Samantha Carter! If it wasn’t all his birthdays and Christmases rolled into one, he didn’t know what it was! The image of the children they would have, flashed in his mind. Mixes of blue and brown, blond to ash brown, their dimples, her brains, camping and bedtime stories, shoes on the landing and toys on the stairs, he didn’t know he was holding his breath until he gasped for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” she asked him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah.” he said nodding. “Yah, I’m just picturing it.” he said quietly. “Charlie had begged us for brothers and sisters. Truth was I was away so much, and I’d missed so much with him it hurt, even the idea of more hurt. I wanted to be a father and be there, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded her head. Yes, she could see it, Jack would want to be there for his kids, it must have broken his heart to leave on missions he thought he might not come back from. She reached under the covers down his chest and tummy where he blocked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there, girl, where’d you think you’re going?” he asked her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jack. I know men have their needs. We can have--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said no.” He said it seemed as though he was reminding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know, but it’s okay--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, I’m not into coercive sex.” he told her firmly. “Have you changed your mind? Do you want to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matt--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, and it does to me.” Sam finally looked up into his eyes, the surprise evident in her eyes. “Do you want this?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well--” she shrugged, “No.” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought up her hand and kissed the back of it. “This is what I need. You, not sex. Coercion is not love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath at the intensity of his gaze and the depth of his meaning, she didn’t notice his arms come up, dropping her hands at his chest before moving his own up to her cheeks. “How many times?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She asked him, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times did Jonas and Pete coerce you into sex?” he asked her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head spun at the question. She supposed it had been less times with Pete but that’s hardly surprising, she was with Pete for a shorter length of time, the amount of times she bedded him was considerably less than Jonas, but Jonas…  she blushed at the memories, regularly, was the answer, their first time, her first time-- definitely had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s breath caught when she didn’t answer and she looked at him embarrassed. “That often, huh?” he asked her, quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t--” she shook her head “I… ummm-- it wasn’t that I hated it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Carter!” he whispered, pulling her close as she began to cry, shaking her head. “Why did you never say anything?” he soothed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I couldn’t. What could I say?” She said truthfully, then after a lengthy pause admitted quietly “I--I thought that was normal!” She took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. As in the past, smelling him relaxed her and slowed her heartbeat, lulling her into a peace that she only found with him. “I never believed this could happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only wished it happened sooner.” He told her, his fingers rubbing her back in just the right spot, just right of the 2nd thoracic vertebrae. Her eyes started to droop as her mind started to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How--how do you-- do this to me?” she said as she started to drift off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you.” He whispered, closing his own eyes, his fingers still massaging her back gently. “Now I have you, I never want to let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never will.” she sighed her last waking thoughts and words wisped between them. “Love you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sx, deceit and lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Working in close proximaity has its advantages.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your patience and your comments, I love hearing from you all!</p><p>As always comments are appriciated but not neccessary for your enjoyment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam drifted into consciousness. Her eyes were still heavy, not wanting to wake as she listened to the heartbeat of her pillow. His skin is warm despite being bare and above the covers during the night. She snuggled deeper against his chest, her nose pressed against his chest and was greeted by the tickle of his chest hair. She giggled at the tickly sensation as she felt her pillow let out a deep breath as he slowly awakened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he wasn’t fully awake,  she snuck her hand under the covers and held his already hard member. Her smile grew as she watched his reactions to her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped as he woke fully and involuntarily rocked his hips up with a mumbled, “Mmm”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up and kissed the skin of his neck, her hand still firmly stroking him awake. “Samantha--” he hissed, his hips rocking rhythmically against her in the age-old response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you last night.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said no.” He murmured, nuzzling her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She surprised him by suddenly scrambling across him and straddling him. “I want -- I so want you now--” she whispered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave her a seductive smile, as his lips sought hers in a passionate kiss. His hands pulled her tighter as he started to show her just how much he wanted her too.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Come in.” He called out, not looking up from his desk. The paperwork was seemingly piling up again. Jack hated being buried in papers and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Sam at the door. “Ah my favourite Colonel.” He said with a smile. “Please tell me you’ve come to pull me away from this paperwork--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam closed the door behind her, smiling as she shook her head. Instead of she put on her ‘Jack, we need to talk’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a translation this morning, just after I got in.” She announced as she walked across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” he asked, apparently surprised. “Well, that’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed and sat in the chair opposite him looking him straight in the eye. “Yah, it was left open on my desk.” The look she gave him said ‘You’re not fooling me!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and gave her a surprised look. “You must have found it last night and not realized it.” He said a slight grin on his face as he returned the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny thing is…” Her gaze never wavered as she paused before continuing her sentence. “I swear the translation was in the exact book you were using last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was?” He asked, surprise, the smile still playing on his face. “Um--how about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t realise…?” she left the question in the air, knowing fine and well he knew what he had found but he purposely left the book open at the exact page for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find, so she would relish the efforts of her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we rarely know the value of the things we stumble on.” He answered, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked him deeply in the eyes and only saw love in the brown depths. “Sir,” she smiled widely as he shrugged. “Thank you.” She said, genuinely grateful “For helping and for letting me discover it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Is that what you came up here to say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” She nodded. “That, and the view.” She blushed, subconsciously bit her bottom lip before looking shyly away before catching his eye again. The newness of their relationship was still hard for her to share, even with her lover. For far too long, her love for this man was tamped down and never saw the light of day. But now, she could express it to him. And she didn’t want to share it yet with the world, even Daniel and Teal’c.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well--”  He swallowed as the intensity of her look. He almost blushed himself as his cheeks had a faint tinge of red. Quietly so she could barely hear, he softly said. “Let’s hope one doesn’t tire of it.” They sat silently for a moment before he cleared his throat and asked, “So does the translation help at all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I now know which section to look at. Think I can probably hand it back to one of the other scientists now, you know, as a sort of a pointer in the right direction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, it’ll free you up for your next mission.”  He cleared his throat, taking control of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our next mission, sir?” Sam asked him genuinely, a smile at her lips, as she sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! SG-1 --” He looked at  the stacks of files on his desk before pulling a file out. “Ah yes, here.” Glancing briefly at the file, he began to relay her next mission. “I thought it might be prudent to revisit some of the planets we know are Jaffa inhabited. Now that there’s a power vacuum they’re going to need alliances, and Teal’c and Master Bra'tac are going to need help to scout these worlds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, that makes sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The majority of our work at the moment will be in cleaning up after ourselves.” He told her, “and by ‘ourselves’, I mean me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and shook her head. “You made the right call for the Abydonians. They were of no threat. and the spaceship you saw was proof that they didn’t need a Stargate to attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I started an intergalactic war.” He quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give yourself too much credit, sir. I think SG-1 really sealed the deal.” she reminded him. “So, we’re going to be going with Bra’tac and Teal’c to unify the Jaffa nations?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and handed her the file. “I’ll have a briefing with you, SG-1, and Master Bra'tac as soon as we can get him back here. He gave us a few addresses to start with, easier worlds he believes will join the new council.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She agreed just as they heard a knock on the door and upon hearing Jack’s response, Walter stuck his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but, Um, Agent Johnson is here to see you.” Walter told the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cue.” Sam said, standing at the same time as Jack. As Walter went into the corridor to retrieve Agent Johnson, Jack turned to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to be a problem, is it?” He asked her earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You working with a woman you slept with? I hope not.” She said casually, trying to joke about their current positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, I’m serious.” He said in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked him in the eyes and saw his concern. She smiled softly, “No sir, it's no problem, I promise.” She said equally as soft as her smile before she leaned in closer to him and whispered softly. “Just remember who it is you’ve been waiting for all these years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost smiled at her trust in him. He knew by his own experience how difficult it was not to get jealous. “Always.” he whispered in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and stood back up straight. “I’ll go out this door.” She said, pointing at the door leading from the office to the conference room. “I might be okay with you working with her, but I don’t want any awkward greetings in the corridors.” She said confessed, nervously.  Jack nodded as he understood her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dismissed.” He allowed her the comfort of leaving on her terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Before opening the door, she gave him a big smile and then left the room, just as Kerry entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack.” She greeted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Johnson.” He returned her smile as he sat down behind his desk once again. “What can I do for you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry looked through the conference room window and saw Sam cutting through the conference room towards the spiral staircase. “You move fast.” She remarked with a small smile. Jack’s eyebrows went up as if he didn’t know what she was talking about. “Retirement papers.” She told him with a knowing smile, turning back and sitting down in the offered chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well--” he said casually. “I’m not getting any younger you know -- my knees are shot anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She commented. “You look happy, Jack, genuinely happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, a small smile dancing at his lips and eyes. “Yes, well, it wasn’t just me making those moves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed.” She said, bringing out Sam’s papers for requesting transfer to Area 51.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She came back  to my house again.” He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kerry looked surprised but impressed. “She’s persistent. I like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Jack said smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both causing quite a stir in D.C.” She admitted. He looked up interested. “General Hammond seems to try to be working something out. I can’t say what because nothing’s for certain yet.” Kerry admitted. “I’ve left it out of my report. I know the general rule is there to protect both sides, but I also know love when I see it.” She told him. “In this case, it’s preventing, not resolving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should have had you from the start, Agent Johnson.” He admitted. They sat silently for a moment before he said, “So, what’s on the agenda today?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam almost bumped into Daniel as she rounded the corner to her lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, Sam.” He said to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled “That’s okay, Daniel.” She told him “Just heading to my lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d looked for you earlier but you weren’t in your lab.”  He turned around and walked with her to the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a meeting with the General about our next mission.” She said, waving the file in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fairly simple, we’re helping the Jaffa unite under one nation.” She said to him, with a smile which conveyed just how ‘easy’ a task that was going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a diplomatic mission.” He said, taking the file from Sam’s outreached hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it is.” She said. “But it’s nice after all of this.” She fell silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked up from the file, a concerned look on his face. “Are you sure you’re okay coming back to work? You haven’t taken any time off and you’ve had two major life events happen. You must be stressed. It’s a lot to handle right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at his concern, and, in all likelihood, she knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. The truth was Jack was her rock, the one she depended on. Her north star. If she had lost him, then she would have been stressed and lost, but now—”No, Daniel. I’m fine—really.” She admitted. “And we do have some time off coming up, you know.” She added, referring to their proposed break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It was really thoughtful of Jack to get me those tickets. I’m really looking forward to it. So, what are you doing with your spare week?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Visiting my brother.” She thought about her family and all they had experienced over the years. “I think with dad dying… I mean it’s time to connect with my family again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Daniel nodded. “So, umm, Jack mentioned he was going up to see Mac.” Daniel said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard.” Sam feigned ignorance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac isn’t too far from your brother, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just a couple of hours.” Sam shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he won’t be far?” Daniel asked her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose not.” she said casually, before they looked at each other as if playing chicken with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel broke first. “Come on! He’s single, you’re single--” He looked at her face and sighed deeply. “But nothing else has changed, has it?” He asked quietly, shaking his head at the two of them. “I’m sorry it's hard. Because it's you and Jack… and you two have been circling around each other like the Earth and the moon.” He muttered out loud, frustration in his voice, as if Sam and Jack were oblivious to their affection for the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Daniel.” Sam said, softly, wanting to tell him but simultaneously wanting to keep it just theirs, just a little bit longer. "You are right about one thing." Sam admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just one?" He teased her, looking up at the same time she smiled and they both did the cute shrug of the shoulders together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will be kind of close, maybe we’ll get the flight over to Minneapolis together.” She said, with an equally as innocent smile "I'll suggest it to The General.  Thanks Daniel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam chose to ignore the slightly annoyed face and the mutter of "that’s not what I meant" from him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heigh-Ho!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff and cuteness and Daniel teasing--because its fun!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Heigh-Ho, Heigh-ho, it's through the wormhole you go.” Jack said, coming into the gate room and smiling at SG-1 along with Master Bra’tac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heigh-Ho?” Daniel questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, my little workers.” He said cheerfully before glancing at Sam who was smiling brightly at his joking. Her smile made him smug. He knew he could make her smile like that, and that’s when he knew the whole world was fine. Because of that smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-nit-ing the Jaffa nation!” He exclaimed, enunciating each syllable, as he turned to look at Daniel. “Seems a job even for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is.” Daniel admitted “Centuries of oppression over multiple nations, cultural and philosophical differences between each world--I mean the talks are going to be--tremendous!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel,” Jack said with assurance, “I have faith in very few things in this world, but let’s be clear, I have no doubt in my mind that you’re the right man to talk someone into something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel did a double take and smiled a little, touched at Jack’s support. “Thank you, Jack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And talk and talk and talk and talk--” Jack continued, teasing him. This was rewarded with a giggle from Sam, a glare from Daniel, a raised eyebrow from Teal’c and a bemused look from Master Bra’tac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel started to walk towards the now open wormhole when Jack turned to Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to me safely, Colonel.” He commanded, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had a revelation right there in the gate room. The hidden pained expression on Jack’s face was familiar, because it was the same look he had on his face every time she had gone through the gate without him. He was scared. Consistently scared of losing not just SG-1 (although that would be bad enough), but of losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wanted to gather him in her arms and give him a hug and whisper in his ear that she would always return to him, to kiss him senseless right there in the gate room in front of everyone who was witnessing their departure, and she suddenly wondered if the ramp would be too much for his back to have sex on. She pinked a little at her own mind and felt his hand touch her forearm gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” He questioned her, a look of concern now on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She  answered him tenderly with a tiny smile and looked him in the eye. It was a look of promise that she would always return to him. He his arm dropped arm and stepped back as she turned to follow Daniel up the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teal’c came to his side with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teal’c--” he said with a nod to him “Watch their backs.” Teal’c gave Jack his customary bow and followed Sam through the Stargate. “Master Bra’tac--” Jack smiled at the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your premiere team are formidable warriors, General O’Neill, you have trained them with great honour and precision. You have nothing to fear for them.” Jack nodded before Bra’tac leaned in closer. “I also will observe their rear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled, despite all these years Bra’tac still didn’t quite understand idioms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially Colonel Carter’s.” He said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you...?-” Jack started to ask, looking anxious as if he knew more than he should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think an old man recognizes love when I see it.” He said interrupted with a knowing smile. “I understand from Teal’c your world leaders have an issue with it--” Bra’tac continued. “No matter, not really, none of the Tauri will hear it from me. I’ll bring her back safely for you, O’Neill of Minnesota.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lopsided grin appeared on Jack’s lips. “Thanks Bra’tac.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The claxons went off four hours later and Jack jumped from his seat and headed straight to the control room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walter?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ICD until the wormhole opens, sir.” Walter reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s them?” Jack asked, SG-1 was over an hour later for their update report and check in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter waited, and nodded when he  saw the confirmation. “Yes sir, that’s SG-1’s ICD.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An image appeared on his screen and Jack gave a huge sigh of relief. “Colonel, you’re late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. Sorry sir.” Sam said looking into the MALP they had sent through prior to SG-1’s disembarkment. “Daniel went straight into negotiations. Sir. We’ve been caught up in them ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going well, is it?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, the latest excursion by the remaining Goa'ulds have more or less convinced the Jaffa most loyal to them that they aren’t in fact gods. If this is anything to go by, I’d recommend sending through more diplomats than soldiers, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how this goes first.” Jack told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. We took a ten-minute recess, sir. I should head back in.” She informed him. Jack nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Colonel?” he called to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir?” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to buy you a new watch!” he reprimanded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of amusement and then sympathy flashed across her face, Jack knew she knew he was worrying. “Yes sir.” she replied.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Forty-eight hours later, SG-1 came back through the gate with smiles on their faces.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went well, SG-1?” Jack asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These talks are fantastic, Jack. I’d like to go back tomorrow with SG-9 and—” Daniel started to say excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah there, cowboy!” Jack exclaimed, “Let’s talk about this mission first, okay?” He said, with an incredulous look on his face “An hour okay before debrief?” he asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Sam confirmed as Daniel and Teal’c headed towards the open blast doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked her in the eyes. “Home safe and sound.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She confessed. “I can’t wait to get home.” She said slyly with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded understanding her meaning. “Briefing room, an hour.” He added for the rest of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She felt him desperately cling to her as they scrambled onto her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, it’s okay.” She whispered to him. “Jack--” She tried to tell him that she was safe and sound but got cut off by his lips on hers. She could feel the desperation in his kisses. She felt his arms snake up her back but also felt the shake of his body and arms. She pulled back and held him close, cuddling his body. “It’s okay. I’m here, Jack. You’re shaking.” she whispered to him, rubbing his back as she tried to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t bear the thought of losing you now.” He whispered back, holding her even tighter. “What if you hadn’t come back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat as her arms tightened around him “Jack—it’s okay. I’m safe. We were safe. It was a diplomatic mission.” She stroked up and down his spine, coaxing him gently to relax down into the mattress. “I had Daniel and Teal’c--” She smiled as he obediently lay down with her, “and Master Bra’tac, so not only did I have the Master forces of the galaxy protecting me, I also had my own training.” She whispered as he snuggled into her body, his shaking started to subside. “And who trained me up to level 5 advanced umm?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you see, you’re always there to protect me.” She whispered stroking his silver hair through her fingers, she was fascinated with the parts going white which gave the appearance of salt and pepper in his hair. “Even when you’re physically not there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed and then whispered, “It’s not just this mission.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded knowing what he meant. This is the way he felt every time he thought she was missing in previous missions. Going off the way his body had shook and his heart raced, it wouldn’t have been a pleasant journey for him. She then naturally thought of all the times she thought she had lost him and held him a little closer. “I know, Jack, I know.” she whispered, rubbing his back as she tried to comfort him. Soon they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, she woke to the sound of knocking on her front door. She looked down and saw Jack still asleep and snuggled into her chest. She smiled sleepily but knew she had to get the door. So, she slipped quietly out of bed and straightened her hair out with her fingers on the way. She heard the knock again as she entered her hallway and made her way to the door. She opened it to find Teal’c and Daniel there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself, end of mission team night?” Daniel questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure.” She nodded. “Come in.”  She said as she stood aside for them to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried to get Jack but he’s not home.” Daniel explained. “Is he being elusive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more than normal. He probably ignored your knocking. If he’s in one of his moods.” Sam suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He seems to be in a constant good mood since I came back.” Daniel remarked. “I think--” Daniel started but shook his head and then looked at Sam. “Doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s seeing someone?” Sam asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well--yeah, but I thought--” Daniel started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for him.” Sam interrupted him, fighting a little smirk. “Someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> has him in a good mood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I’d like to meet her actually and thank her.” Daniel pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam lifted her eyes and looked to Teal’c who had a smile on his face. “Do you not know who it is that brings him such joy, Colonel Carter?” He asked her, tilting his head in his usual manner of greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam could feel the blush start at her shoulders, but she tried to tamp it down. “Whoever it is, she’s a lucky woman.” Sam remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone want a beer?” Daniel asked the room as he made his way into the kitchen after Sam confirmed yes, and Teal’c confirmed a Ginger Ale would be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teal’c--” She started right after Daniel left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish your change in your relationship with O’Neill to remain quiet because of the regulations intended on preventing you from forming such a bond?” Teal’c questioned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do.” she confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel Jackson is not part of said organization. You know he has expressed disdain for said regulation with  regards to yourself and O’Neill.” Teal’c reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just want it… just to be ours. Just for a little while, Teal’c. We will tell Daniel, eventually.” she told Teal’c. “But I’m glad you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bring each other much joy, Samantha. On this I am certain that the rules should not come between two warriors' hearts. You are at peace when you’re with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I know I can depend on you to keep our secret.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undomesticated equines--” He said with a bow of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled. “Thank you, Teal’c.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So--” they heard from behind them as Daniel came back in, “What are we going to do?” Daniel asked. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jack woke up with a jerk of his body and he searched for Sam beside him. He stirred faster when he couldn’t find her. He sat up and looked around her room to find it empty. He shuffled off the bed and opened the bedroom door to search for her, only to hear voices coming from the living room. His brows knitted confused and he approached the door to see the all three members of SG-1 round Sam’s coffee table playing Monopoly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Daniel exclaimed “There you are. Where have you been?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jack asked confused and wondered how the guys got there so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel just looked annoyed at him. “I tried to get you on your phone. We even went by your house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked up at him with a nervous smile and Teal’c a knowing one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geesh, pull yourself together, Jack,” Daniel reprimanded him as Sam  took a sip of her beer. “You look like you’ve just dragged yourself out of bed.” Upon completion of the sentence, Sam started to choke then cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, Carter?” Jack teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She managed between coughs and the co-conspirators look between her and Teal’c. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been busy, Daniel,” he said finally catching up to what had been asked of him “I had my phone on silent so I didn’t hear it, but I figured you’d all be here for--” he started and wondered for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team night.” Daniel interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, what I was going to say.” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to join us, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” he said, coming over to the sofa Sam moved a small way across and he sat beside her. “Who’s winning?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teal’c, so far.” Daniel informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you, Carter?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders. “Guess I’m not a capitalist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T, I feel I should warn you--” Jack said as he received the bank notes from Daniel. “I am ruthless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want one?” Sam asked him, referring to the beers as she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resisted the urge to thumb her hip and dig his hand into her backside to pull her closer to him which, of course, would make her lose her balance and end up straddled across his thighs, then she’d slide down them-- Yup! That was why he resisted it! “Sure.” he grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which piece?” Daniel asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the remaining pieces, Sam had taken the phone, Daniel the car and Teal’c the dog. He smiled at the fact the pieces reflected their owners and looked at what was left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The battleship.” he remarked before Daniel passed him the piece and he started to play with it making battle sounds before Sam came back and handed him a beer and put down a new one. She watched affectionately as he made blow up sounds then when he looked at her, she couldn’t help but chuckle at him before he put the piece down on the ‘go’ square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either Daniel didn’t notice or didn’t care, that Jack’s hand rested behind Sam’s back. Of course, he couldn’t see the way his fingers drew patterns on her lower back. Sam doubted Jack was aware he was drawing Stargate symbols again. She didn’t mind. It felt good. She smiled softly when she realized that the address he was writing on her:  he was subconsciously dialling home.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Summon and tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They know--or do they?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are so awesome! Thank you for reading (and enjoying) my stories.</p><p>As always comments and kudos are welcome but not neccessary for your viewing enjoyment! </p><p>Lots of thanks to Julie, my BETA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You wanted to see me, sir?” Sam questioned as she stood at his office door.</p><p>“Colonel!” He said with a smile, fingers absently tapping a folder on his desk. “Shut the door. We have something we need to discuss.” He told her. “Why don’t you take a seat?”</p><p>“Okay.” After closing the door, she looked at him with a perplexed look on her face and her forehead creased in interest as she sat down. “Is something the matter, sir?”</p><p>“You’ve been summoned, or rather we have been summoned to Washington D.C.” He announced, handing her the folder.</p><p>“I -- we’ve what?” she asked him, confused. “</p><p>“I’m assuming it has something to do with our papers. It’s the only reason I can think of for the President--”</p><p>“The President?!” Sam exclaimed, opening the file her, her eyes going wide.</p><p>“Apparently it’s important.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Well, I can imagine why you’d be summoned but why me? Other than my papers.”</p><p>“Then what do they want with me?” he asked her.</p><p>“I don’t know. You’re my commanding officer?” she questioned.</p><p>“They know.” Jack concluded. “About… you know.”</p><p>“They don’t know.” Sam automatically said, but then noticed his schooled expression. “How could they possibly know? We’ve only been together a month. No one here knows but Teal’c and Master Bra’tac. I’m pretty sure neither one of them blabbed.” </p><p>“It's possible someone has seen us.” He suggested.</p><p>“Again, unlikely.” she concluded as the expression didn’t change in his face, “We’ve been careful.” she continued. “We’ve not parked outside of each other’s houses. We’ve kept amorous activities behind closed doors, most specifically our own houses. No PDA on the base. Daniel hasn’t even noticed!”</p><p>“Daniel thinks I have myself a hottie tottie.” She looked up from the file with a raised eyebrow. “I never disagreed.” He said with a flirty grin.</p><p>Sam chuckled. “I bet you didn’t, although Daniel might change his mind when he finds out it’s me.” She looked at the papers again. “We’ll have to head out in two days.” </p><p>“Yeah. We’ll get there the night before the meeting.” Looking at his calendar, he suggested. “We can fly civilian if you like? No one would be watching us,” Jack had a pensive look on his face. “Maybe check in to the same hotel room. Stay a night or two before coming back?” He asked her, innocently.</p><p>“Really?” She asked him, as a smile appeared on her face, not falling for Jack’s ‘innocent’ look.</p><p>“Sure.” He grinned, throwing her a tempting look.</p><p>“Jack, what if they do know?” She asked him, suddenly feeling apprehensive.</p><p>“You’re the one saying it's impossible for them to know!” </p><p>“Sir!” she exclaimed, half annoyed and half amused.</p><p>“Then, at least I get to go to federal prison on a high.” He said, with  a smirk. “You’ll wait for me, won’t you? Hopefully I won’t be too old when they let me out.”</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes.  “I’ll see you later. Meet at my place around 7." </p><p>"I’ll bring the food.” he said in agreement. </p><p>Sam got up and had one hand on the doorknob when she turned back, a worried look on her face. “Jack, this isn’t going to interfere with our plans to visit my brother in two weeks, is it?”</p><p>Jack looked at her, with a slight smile. “I don’t know, but I hope not.”</p><p>“Okay. I really want to see the cabin.”</p><hr/><p>Daniel found her in her lab a little later. “Hey, Jack said you’ve both been summoned to DC.” He told her where she only blinked at him. “Sam, what the hell is going on?”</p><p>She took a deep breath before she got up and closed her door. Walking back to her work table, Sam rearranged a few doohickeys when she finally looked him in the eye. “I asked to be transferred to Area 51,” She told him truthfully. “I think that has something to do with it.”</p><p>Daniel’s eyes looked wide and sad at the same time. “What?” he asked. “You’re leaving?” He looked at her, looking lost. “Why?”</p><p>She nodded slowly. “If approved.” She told him. “Daniel, it’s just… I just need some space, not from you or Teal’c or even the General, just to--” She said, using her hands to express her need. “Have some space.”</p><p>“What about SG-1?” he asked her. “I know Teal’c is off to help with the Free Jaffa Nation--”</p><p>“He <em> deserves </em> that much, Daniel!” Sam reminded him, as she turned away to absently play with a pen on her work table.</p><p>“I know. I know!” he said, “Just--” he looked at her and gave a huge sigh. “You’re like my sister.” He admitted quietly. “I love you. I just can’t imagine--”</p><p>She looked at him first then turned into him and gave him a hug. “You’re more like a brother to me than my own brother.” She whispered. “Besides, I’m not going away forever.” She assured him. “And we can stay in touch. You can come up to Nevada. We can go to Vegas and--- “ She pulled back and looked at Daniel “—well, mock all the people for wasting their money on mathematically unsound investments--” which made him laugh. “Anyway, we don’t know if they’re going to say yes.”</p><p>“And if they do?” he asked her softly.</p><p>“Daniel, it’s time.” She said quietly. “Hey and you know, maybe you’ll finally get approval to go to Atlantis. You’ve been wanting that for a while -- Maybe SG-1 will get retired, or maybe someone new will come in and take over.”  </p><p>Daniel didn’t respond right away as a silence was felt in the room. Shaking his head slightly, he sighed and gave her another hug.</p><p>“Everything’s changing. I’ve had stable and good friends for eight years. A family,” He pulled back and glared at her playfully, “And you’re sticking me with Jack.”</p><p>Sam laughed at that, returning to her desk. “He just likes to tease you, Daniel.” </p><p>“At least it’s been light-hearted lately.” He muttered “Hey, do you know who his mystery woman is?”</p><p>“Why would I know?” she asked him, deflecting. “We never really discussed our personal lives.”</p><p>“Dunno. I just thought things were getting back to normal between the two of you. It’s been better since--” he paused and looked down at the doohickey in front of him.</p><p>“Since?” Sam asked a little smile at her lips. “Since when? Since the cows came home?”</p><p>“Since I came back.” He answered softly. “It just -- felt like SG-1 again.”</p><p>She smiled fully and said, “We’ll always be SG-1, Daniel.”</p><hr/><p>Sam opened her door to find Jack there looking around suspiciously, four paper food bags in his arms. “What took you so long?” she asked him. Jack crossed the threshold and quickly closed the door behind him. </p><p>“I doubled back to see if I was being followed.” He admitted, putting down the bags on a side entry table before pulling off the baseball hat he had put on and shrugging off his jacket before leaving it inside the closet. </p><p>“And?” she asked him, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“I wasn’t.” He embraced Carter in a warm hug.  “Hey, how well do you trust your neighbours?”</p><p>She smiled and told him. “My neighbours are completely normal, Jack. They don’t care if I’m entertaining men in here.” She told him as he stood still, and she folded herself in him before they started to kiss gently. "If they haven't reported you in eight years, what is there to worry about now?" She asked him. He appeared to be considering it for a moment before she asked him, "What's in the bags?" </p><p>He smiled and held it up proudly. "Dinner for tonight."</p><p>"You're cooking?" She asked him.</p><p>"You act surprised. You forget I have been married before?" He asked her.</p><p>"But didn't Sara do a lot of the cooking?" She asked.</p><p>"She did, but my grandpa Harry told me, 'to impress a woman make sure you can cook three things.'" He smiled.</p><p>"Only three?" Sam asked fascinated as they walked towards the kitchen. </p><p>"Well, three in principle." Jack informed her, putting the bags on the counter.</p><p>"Okay?" She questioned, sitting on a stool, and watching him.</p><p>"Meat, vegetables, and chocolate brownies." </p><p>Sam laughed and nodded. "Okay, you got my attention."</p><p>“Meat is easy," he grinned. "Just salt and pepper it, better than nothing, and throw it in. And as an added bonus, you can mince it then fry it, and throw some tomatoes and garlic at it. The brownie is relatively simple, but I worked it out years ago that it has to be a perfect balance of all three."</p><p>"Oh, you did, huh?" She said, taking a raw carrot out. "Pass me a knife, please?" She asked him, clearly wanting a snack.</p><p>"Mac never mastered it, you see. He's a terrible cook. Seriously as a vegetarian, you'd think he could cook better." He told her, giving her the knife. She cut off the end of the carrot and handed him the knife back. She bit into the carrot and crunched on it.</p><p>"So, you can cook?" She asked as he brought out the whole chicken.</p><p>"I'm good at soups, too." He said, with a grin on his face. He saw the still slightly disbelieving look on her face and arrogantly told her. "Watch and learn, Colonel!"</p><hr/><p>"Shhh!" She warned him, her head left the comfort of his shoulder as if she was listening for a noise.</p><p>"Mmmm, we've not played at being quiet yet." He smirked into her ear before he kissed her lobe, pulling her close.</p><p>"No, Jack, I can hear something." She whispered, obviously distracted. </p><p>They lay still in bed before they both heard a clatter from her kitchen. She quickly got up and put on a robe before she dipped her hand into her closet and pulled out a baseball bat. Jack got out of bed and pulled on his pants which were lying on the floor of the bedroom.</p><p>She opened her bedroom door and silently made her way down the corridor before she reached the kitchen. She looked back towards the bedroom door, seeing Jack's head poke out, his face stern in concentration. She took a deep breath then rounded the corner into her kitchen, her baseball bat at the ready. </p><p>She was ready to launch herself at the stranger when he shut the cabinet door and smiled at her. "Hey, Sam." </p><p>"Daniel!" She exclaimed </p><p>"What’s the bat for?" He asked her casually.</p><p>"The intruder." She said sarcastically, tapping him gently with it before she stepped back and looked towards the bedroom door which was now closed. "Although maybe I should have chosen my gun."</p><p>"Sorry. I thought you must have heard my hello--" He said, looking around the kitchen. "You cooked?" He asked, looking confused.</p><p>"I cook." She stated, offended. She took a surreptitious look around the kitchen, hoping they didn’t leave any clothes hanging around. Daniel may recognize some of Jack’s belongings if he saw them.</p><p>"Not well--" he said, then he finally caught on. "Sam, are you on a date?"</p><p>"Um--" she started going little pink. "Kinda."</p><p>"He cooked. He's trying to impress you." Daniel said with a grin. "So, who is he? Where is--" He  finally caught on. "Oh! Oh, so soon?"</p><p>"Daniel--" she started.</p><p>"Sam, are you sure about this? So soon after Pete? I mean you don't want to get caught up in a rebound?"</p><p>'So soon?' She thought to herself. If anything, Pete had been the rebound from her undefined relationship with the man currently occupying her bed.</p><p>"It’s fine, Daniel." She assured him. "Really, we know what we're doing." </p><p>"Oh, oh!" He exclaimed, still catching up as he realized she was wearing her robe and probably not much else. He could feel his face turn red in embarrassment. "God, you were in the middle of--"</p><p>"Yeah." She spoke over the top of him.</p><p>"Right so, wow!" He said.</p><p>"Yeah." She repeated. </p><p>"I'll go." He said. </p><p>"Probably best." She suggested. They moved off towards the front door before he turned to her.</p><p>"Just one thing--" He hesitated before he asked her softly. "Are you sure you're not just… substituting another guy for the man you really want?" He gave her a little conspiratorial smile. "Whoever she is, however happy he thinks he is--"</p><p>"Daniel--" she said, blushing.</p><p>"He'd dump her in a second for a chance to be with you."</p><p>She bit down on her bottom lip and looked up into his eyes, trying to stop the smile from appearing on her lips. "I know what I'm doing." She assured him. </p><p>He paused and studied her for a moment before he nodded. "Okay." He said, nodding his head again. "Okay, if you're sure." He opened the door then turned and kissed her on her cheek. "See you tomorrow."</p><p>She smiled before she saw him walk down her front steps. She shut the door and locked it, sighing in relief. She turned and headed towards the bedroom, opening the door to find him thumbing through a stray romance novel.</p><p>"I must tell ya, Sam, nothing quite like 'her heaving bosoms' and his 'molten member' to get ya going." He said, with a cheeky grin to her.</p><p>"Oh god!" She exclaimed. "Where the hell did you find that?" She asked him. </p><p>"Same place as the instinct 'she didn't know she possessed.'" He quoted.</p><p>"Oh God!" Sam placed her cool hands against, her cheeks were red in embarrassment.</p><p>Jack burst out laughing. "That's what she said!"</p><p>Sam came over, reaching for the book. "Give me that!" Jack held the book out to her but didn’t release it immediately. After a brief tug of war with the book, he released it to her.</p><p>“So?” he grinned.</p><p>“So?” she asked.</p><p>“Didn’t think this would be your thing.” he chuckled.</p><p>Sam shook her head.</p><p>“I found it down the back of the headboard.” He said. “Must have slipped down there.”</p><p>She looked at the book then back at him. “Glad it was you to find it and not Pete.” She took a breath and said quietly, “It’s Janet’s.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jack asked.</p><p>“I told Janet I didn’t have her book anymore and that I gave her it back. She was right, I didn’t.” Sadly, she shook her head, thinking of her best friend and how much she still misses her. She looked at the cover of the book which showed a man’s naked muscular back and his salt and pepper head. “It was about six months before Pete, and I was really lonely. She said they helped with umm--” she blushed.</p><p>“Right.” Jack nodded knowingly, picking up his drink of water and pressed it to his lips.</p><p>“Yeah.” She agreed. “That my --- um Imagination could put you in the picture.” </p><p>He coughed up the water, nearly spraying it across the room. It took a couple of minutes to recover before he asked, “<em> Janet </em> said that?”</p><p>“Well, no, not you. She just said your ideal guy and --- um – for me -- that--that’s you.”</p><p>His eyes went wide with surprise then with love. Giving a smouldering look, he took the book from her putting it on the bedside table and pulled her down to lie beside him. He slipped his hand inside her robe, just over her breast, he huskily murmured. “Let’s see if I can really ‘rocket you through the universe’.”</p><p>“You ass.” she chuckled. </p><p>He smiled and brought his mouth to hers when his phone rang. “You’re kidding.” He said, his head snuggling into her opened robe for a second before he reached for his phone. </p><p>“Looks like your ‘virile masculinity’ will have to wait.” She teased him back. </p><p>“Touché.” He grinned before answering his phone. “What?!” His head hit her breast again when he heard the voice on the other end. “Daniel.” He growled which almost made her burst out laughing she only just managed to stifle against a pillow. “Date?” Jack grinned “Well, that’s great!” He smiled at Sam. Absently he watched his finger on his free hand pushed one edge of Sam’s robe so that it could caress the curve of her breast. “Oh, it's not?” he asked. He only paid partial attention to Daniel as his attention was drawn elsewhere. He moved his finger slowly to her nipple and started playing with the tip. Sam pressed the pillow to her face as she tried not to moan. He listened apparently to Daniel ranting as he felt Sam’s hand moved down his chest. “Daniel, she can sleep with who she likes. She’s a grown woman.” He huffed down the phone as Sam’s hand reached its target. “I am fine with whoever it is she’s sleeping with. Goodnight, Daniel.” Sam burst out laughing as soon as the phone snapped shut and he threw it on the floor. “If he’s ruined the mood, I’m going to kill him.” </p><p>“I hardly think he’s killed the mood.” She kissed him softly. “It's sweet. He’s trying to make sure you won’t be heartbroken.” Sam said softly. She moaned when Jack opened her robe fully.</p><p>“I’ll only be heartbroken if I don’t get to have sex with you right now.” He said with a smile. </p><p>“Well, let’s avoid that heartache!” Sam grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Do they know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Off to DC, what awaits them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been in high mammy demand this morning, so its currently 14:53 and I'm just getting round to doing what I set out to do at ten this morning! </p><p>so becpea on FFN, thank you for your comments on 2000: once, I'm glad you enjoyed it, if it was on here or on FFN! So here it is, a little late, but this is what was in store for them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam opened the door to their hotel room and gasped at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jack!” she smiled, her jaw dropping. “Holy Hannah! Jack, this is a suite not a room!” She exclaimed, as she turned a full circle in the middle of the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure if I was getting thrown in jail, I’d at least spend some money and go out in style.” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook her head and smiled, opening a door, and finding the bedroom. She dropped her bag on the bed, amazed at the opulence of the room when he came behind her and pressed a gentle kiss behind her ear. “This is amazing, This room is bigger than mine at home!” She turned her head around and blushed when she saw the adoration in his chocolate brown eyes. “You didn’t have to do this. I would be happy in a fifty-dollar room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, then hugged her tight. “I just want to spoil you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to spoil me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He acknowledged then he grinned at her. “Makes me want to do it even more.”  Given her one more hug, he let her go and went to get the rest of their luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up as she headed to one of the doors at the opposite side of the room and stood in shock when she discovered it was the bathroom. She hurried inside and silently she hoped she would find something she always wanted on the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack heard her happy cry as he walked back into the bedroom with their other bags which he dropped by the door. Looking up, he saw Sam come out of the bathroom with two robes in hand. “When I was a kid, I saw this movie where these people checked into a hotel and they wore big fluffy robes and ordered room service. And since then, I’ve always wanted to stay in a hotel with big fluffy bathrobes and order room service. Can we order room service?” she asked him, excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the sweet childlike dream of bathrobes and room service. “Yah, we can get room service.” He told her, slipping his hands in his pockets, and flashed her a full-on Jack O’Neill smile. “Believe me, we can get pretty much anything we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled as she came up to him with the bathrobes in her hands. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held onto her waist as she kissed him softly. “Can we eat on the bed?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled delighted with her reaction to their accommodations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head to kiss her. As passion grew between them, she suddenly pulled away and said quickly, “Above the covers though, we can’t get crumbs in the bed--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, because that would be crazy!” He teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mock me now. Just wait until you’re trying to sleep.” She retorted, heading back into the bathroom. “Holy Hannah! There’s a hot tub!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed. He was relishing in Sam’s reactions to their accommodation. How she would find wonder and happiness in the simplest things. Her reaction now was no different than when she solved the mystery of one of her doohickeys. Thinking back, he had brought Sara to one of these hotels once, and she had wandered in like she had owned the place, as if she knew that was her entitlement. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, but it wasn't quite like-- “Did you see the slippers!?” He chuckled and shook his head, counting himself fortunate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam appeared in the doorway, completely naked, with one arm across her chest and the other hiding another part of her anatomy. “I’m going to run a bath. Do you want to join me?” she asked him, innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack scrambled across the room, stripping off his clothes along the way. He didn’t need telling twice.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked her four hours later. They were snuggling on top of the bedcovers with only their bathrobes and slippers on. Their food had been put on the side table and a pay-to-rent movie they weren’t really watching was playing softly in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’fine.” she murmured, obviously half asleep as she brought her nose into his robe and snuggled closer. “Tired.” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go to sleep.” He whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” she asked after a couple of minutes. He could tell she was in a state where she thought she was having a full on conversation with him but really her brain was slow and sleepy, and she didn’t say anything for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they know?” She asked him. worry in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed then kissed her hair again. “It’s okay, Sam, in the end everything will be fine. As long as we’re together, we will be fine.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if she had heard him as she was drifting into a deep slumber.    </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she smiled, coming out of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he grinned as he looked up from his newspaper. “I was starting to think I was going to have to wake you. I hope you don’t mind but I’ve ordered breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course not.” She said with a smile. “What’cha get?” She said, sitting in the opposite chair to him at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smoked salmon and eggs benedict served with avocado on an English muffin, coffee, and loads of these mini boxes of cereal.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and shook her head at the already opened one. “Froot loops!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and then produced another paper which made her smile. “The porter also thought I was crazy for ordering two of the same newspapers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the porter should keep his opinions better to himself.” she said, turning her attention to her food. “Jack, really thank you.” she said. “I love salmon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And coffee,” she said reaching for the coffee and pouring herself a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that too.” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you.” she added at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her and felt his own stomach flip with the way she was looking at him. “You better not look at me like that over there.” He said, his head nodding towards the general direction of the White House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we aren’t there yet.” she said to him clearly. “So, I can look at you however I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned before he told her “You look like you want to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” she said honestly. “And let’s be honest we have plenty of time before we have to be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do.” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” he said, looking up from his newspaper a smirk appearing on his lips. He knew what his next move was going to be.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“General Jack O’Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter reporting as ordered, sir.” Jack said, as they entered the Oval Office and saluted their Commander in Chief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The President looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the pair. “Ah! General O’Neill, yes, from our Stargate program. Hello Samantha, it’s been a long time.” He greeted his guests as he came around his desk. As if timed perfectly, the opposite door opened and in walked George Hammond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sam and Jack looked equally confused and relieved at General Hammond’s appearance as he saluted the President then turned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General, Colonel.” he said, addressing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General.” Jack and Sam saluted the General.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Henry Hayes?” Hammond asked Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh -- um, only a little I’m afraid.” Sam admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the President?” Jack asked her quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long time ago, General O’Neill.” Henry answered for her. “But do you know how we all know each other, Colonel?” Henry asked her, as he walked over. “Please let’s take a seat?” he offered them as he reached his usual chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Hammond saved my father’s life, and sometime later, my father saved yours, sir.” Sam said to the President once they were all seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked surprised but remained silent. For a moment, it was almost a recreation of the first time he met Jacob Carter all those years ago at the medal ceremony. When he discovered her father was a retired Major General.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam was a little blonde girl, all eyes and ringlet pigtails, do you remember?” Hayes smiled as turned to George who smiled slightly at the memory of that little girl. “And now just look at you, Lieutenant Colonel.” He grinned. He clapped his hands, then rubbing them together in glee. “Let’s get down to business. You’re probably both wondering what you’re doing here?” The President asked them, pausing a moment before he continued. “You see when your father saved my life, Samantha, he never asked for anything in return, but I told him I owed him my life. And told him if there was anything he wanted, and anything I could give him for saving my life that all he had to do was ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let out a little oof of air from her lungs, as she realized that she was holding her breath. “I doubt he’d ever call in the favour.” Sam said quietly, knowing her father the way she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually he did.” The President revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?” Sam said surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re going to love this.” George said, a huge smile appeared on his jovial face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said it was too late to call in the favour for himself, but he was calling in the favour… for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked wide eyed and confused. “For me, sir?” She asked, surprise in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hmm.” The president nodded, confirming Jacob’s actions. “He said, and I quote ‘not her literal life, Henry, but, believe me, what I’m asking will save her, and if you want to pay me back, then you save my little girl.’” Henry smiled. “He’s right.”  He paused for a second before he looked at Jack. “General O’Neill. Jack, I’m sorry, but we can’t accept your resignation letter at this time. Colonel Carter—your transfer has been approved and you’ll be heading to Nevada in a little over six weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked wide eyed and shocked for a moment while Jack sat up in disbelief. His resignation was rejected again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sir. You can’t have me. I’m retiring.” He insisted, as his eyes sought Sam’s. They can’t do this to us, he told her with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Jack--” Hammond started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m retiring.” he insisted again, his voice firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob told me all you two have sacrificed in the name of this country.” Hayes admitted which froze Jack mid-sentence. “Honestly, I’m not surprised.” He looked them in the eyes. “Based on your written reports which I’ve read and those from teammates, and from testimonials from Jacob and George here… that neither one of you would have ever done anything about it, despite the obvious attraction and ongoing feelings you have for each other.” He said. “Jacob said if I were to find a way around the fraternization rule, I’d be saving his daughter’s life by giving her a life away from the military, because he honestly and whole-heartedly believed you two belong together.” Henry told them and they both remained very still and stunned. “Jack, we don’t want to accept your resignation because we need a new Head of Homeworld Security.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised at the announcement, their heads turned toward Hammond who simply chuckled and said softly. “Some of us were meant to retire a long time ago, Jack. This is my time not yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s heart dropped. “No, but… you can’t mean me, because I’m not coming to D.C. You got the wrong man.” He protested. “Tell ‘em, Carter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam didn’t say a word. She remained perfectly still, only her eyes moved between the President and General Hammond. A million thoughts were going through her head, her brain processing the President’s and George’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carter?” He turned to look at Sam, but her eyes alternated between looking at the President and General Hammond. She slowly looked at him but didn’t say anything, as understanding became clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s give them some space. To talk.” Hayes stood up. George dutifully followed suit and they both left the Oval Office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Jack looked at each other, their eyes pleading with each other to understand how this will impact the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam, this--this is our chance.” He said quietly to her, desperation with a tinge of anger in his voice. In his head, he thought, ‘I’ve already given them so much and they still want more. Where’s the justice in that?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Uncle George is retiring, then it’s only natural that he'd want the man he's been grooming for command to take his place." Jack looked at her, surprised to the point of shock. "Yes, you, groomed." She rationalized to him. "Jack, Uncle George will want someone who cares for the men and women who go through that gate, not some automaton who issues orders and doesn’t understand the program."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you do care, Jack. I know you care, too much some might say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please--" he whispered, desperation laced the single word, as dreams and fantasy of a future life with Sam were on the cusp of disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't mean the end of this, you know that, right?" Sam said, earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean… you will be based at the Pentagon and a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. You're out of my direct chain of command. We can still be together!" She reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no!" He said, shaking his head. "I want to be with you--always! That means the two of us… in one place." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack-- the stars," she whispered, knowing what they mean to any military personnel. But she subconsciously knew getting stars were not Jack’s modus operandi.  He believed in honor and duty and never leaving anyone behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The stars mean nothing without you." He confessed. Sam's breath caught in her throat. He was always doing that to her. He was an unexpected romantic. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not stuck in some god forsaken office thousands of miles away from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack-- we can be together. What would you do in Nevada? You'd be bored in a week, This way, yes it’s long distance, but there's no one I'd rather trust with this program, with our lives." She could see he was starting to really think about it. "There is no one… no one more qualified then you to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, maybe," he said quietly, "You've been involved longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>command</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She emphasised. "Call Catherine if you have to, Jack. She'll agree with me. Who else could make the right call like you? Yes, the enemy might change, but the essence of the program, what we represent, won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath in. He swallowed before asking her. "You want me to take the job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our plan doesn't have to change. We'll still be together. What's a couple of thousand miles when we know just how big the galaxy is?" She saw him hesitate as he sought her eyes, as if trying to understand the depth of her convictions on his promotion. "Jack you're the right person for this, and, this way… when you choose to leave, you get to choose your replacement, and you get to pick the key personnel at SGC." Sam took a deep breath. "Jack, you, you are the right person, the best person … no one can do that job like you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not our plan." He whispered outright, taking her by the hands. "Sam--" he whispered. But in the depths of his heart, Jack knew Sam was right. Jack closed his eyes, knowing that Sam was always right. He knew that he would be the best person for the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're still together. I am still in this 100%, Jack, you and me, we can do this together." She whispered. "We can figure it out." She squeezed his hands and was about to embrace him, but at that moment, the door opened and in stepped General Hammond and the President to finish their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam quickly slipped her hands from Jack's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at them both. "So?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack swallowed, looked at the encouraging look in Sam’s eyes, glowing with pride, then straightened his back. "Yes Sir." He said, his voice steady, with a hint of reluctance.  He knew it was an honour to be asked to take up the position, as he realized that retirement wasn’t quite in the cards yet. But one day in the near future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stood where George put out his hand and shook Jack's. "Congratulations, Major General O’Neill." He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, sir." He replied dutifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know what this means?" George asked him. He leaned forward and whispered to Jack. "All those times you wanted to retire to be with Samantha," He said quietly. "This way… you don’t have to hide it any longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled fondly at George. Of all the people other than Sam herself, George Hammond knew how much Jack had struggled. "Thank you, George," he said, giving his former CO a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father really wanted you to be happy, Colonel." The President said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You took his wishes into consideration." Sam agreed, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you two can be together." The President stated then looked at them worried. "Yes?" He asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes!" Jack emphasised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, just what we want." Sam answered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't want a delay on this, General O’Neill, Jack, since your program is so top secret, we wanted the ceremony to be tomorrow. Colonel Carter, of course, is welcome to attend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Sir," Sam agreed "Thank you ,sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After your vacation, you'll have a month to tie up loose ends in the Mountain and choose your replacement before you need to report to DC."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be leaving at the same time as Carter now." He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right." Hammond nodded, then handed Sam an envelope. "This is an exception note concerning Jack O’Neill and Samantha Carter, dissolving any court martial offences in relation to the 36-2909 policy which may result from pursuit from a personal relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam opened the envelope and she gasped at the date before handing Jack the note, He quickly read the note and whispered, "The day dad died." A relief rolled over him, as the date aligned with the evolution of their relationship and an arm went tenderly around Sam as she started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm crying." She said blushed, brushing her tears away. "In front of the president!" She added, mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relief will do that, Colonel Carter." Hayes assured her. "I'll dismiss you both. Enjoy the rest of your day together. Report back here 1300 tomorrow for your ceremony, General O’Neill." Hayes said, before excusing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, they saluted their Commander-in-chief and followed George the door he had used when he first arrived, and they found themselves in a small parlour room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled at the pair, obviously relieved for his officers. "Congratulations, it seems that patience has won the day. I’m just sorry it took so long." He smiled as Sam threw her arms around him like she was a child again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Thank you, Uncle George." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're both welcome." He assured her as she pulled back still all pink in the face. George turned to Jack and smiled fondly at him "So, are you ready to be Head of Homeworld security?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Give you my all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam gets to sleep with a Major General--kind of a turn on!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door was barely closed before his hands were on her, tugging at the fitted shirt to find her skin. He met no resistance as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips already pressed against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been thinking--" she murmured near his mouth as he pulled back slightly to find his buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be worried if you stopped." He replied huskily, his trousers dropping as they entered the living area of the hotel suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a satisfied puff of air somewhere between a murmured approval and a giggle while he slid off her jacket and she let it drop to the floor. Her fingers working on his shirt buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On weekends--" She started, finding it difficult to speak as her mind was going fuzzy as her tie tab was loosened and her shirt removed. "--once you're finished on Friday night, you could--" She gasped when he lifted her in his arms, pressing her against his body and letting her feel his hardness straining in his white boxers. She wanted so much just to take them off, but she was having a hard enough time concentrating on buttoning this shirt of his! "Could jump into your flight suit and fly over to Area 51. Janet needs high clearance pilots." She smiled, having finally got his arms free of the shirt. "And I do know how you love to practice." Her smile got brighter as his hand slipped under her bra. He was impatient to hold her but the bra hooks were constraining and hard to navigate when aroused, hands slipping under her bra was much more efficient. "You'd be on the airfield and I could be there finishing work. Then we could head right back to my place--" she smiled as she felt her skirt smoothly pooling at her ankles. She blushed a pretty pink as she whispered "And you know--" she shrugged self-consciously. "Do stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at her flirting then he asked her. "Is that what's turns you on?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sounded a ‘mmhmm’ against his tongue as their tongues slipped them ever closer. "Maybe it’s because I'm about to sleep with a Major General." She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I've never slept with a Major General before." She whispered, her voice thick with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god!" He found the nearest wall and held her to it, his fingers skimmed the lace of her black skimpy underwear. "Colonel, these are not standard issue!" He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really expect me to wear standard issue when I know I’m going to be sleeping with you, Sir?" She said smoothly, her voice low, her eyes dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a low rumbling sound before pushing her back into the bedroom door and while opening saying, "I would expect it when you meet with General Hammond and the President!" He grinned against into her neck as he began to kiss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they don't see my underwear. What's it to them if it’s standard issue or not!" She giggled as she turned around and kneeled on the bed. Jack stood in front of her, finally reaching round and undoing the clasp on her bra, while in one swift movement his boxers fell to the ground. He growled again before he manoeuvred her on the bed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam laid completely breathless beneath him. It had always been amazing with Jack. Well, the last month was all she had to go on but, every time he had never disappointed her. This time it was no different, but Holy Hannah! Every other time (with the exception of the first, after all it was eight years of pent up sexual need) paled in comparison! His strength was almost prodigious in nature, she was pretty sure it might have scared even her at one point, but when she had looked her lover in the eyes, she had seen his whole self spilling into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she knew why now he lying snug in the crook of her neck, his body involuntarily shaking as she felt her neck dampen a little more. Slowly he looked up into her eyes as if he were going to explain but she beat him to it. "It’s okay, you don't need to explain. I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand came up and stroked her cheek delicately. "Of course you do, it’s you." He whispered, as she reached and wiped a tear from his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you explain in words that you were terrified of losing the other person? That you kept back just a little piece of yourself (for your own sanity’s sake)? How do you put into the words the relief you feel once you’ve handed that part of yourself over to the other person, to surrender completely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hers was that first afternoon together, right after her orgasm she'd started crying, he'd held her through it, kissing her gently. She knew then that she was completely his. Of course, she had known he hadn’t given his whole self over yet, it wasn’t in his personality to be so vulnerable so quickly. It’s not to say he didn’t love her with all of him, but even as they sat in the Oval Office today, she saw in his eyes the slight panic, the fear of losing her now, before he had given himself all to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s why he had been so relentless in their afternoon sex. He was sharing with her all of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was amazing! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I hurt you?" He asked her, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I look hurt?" She grinned, satisfaction on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look--" He looked into her eyes before his eyes swept down her body and back up again. "--sated." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow cocked and she blushed prettily. "That’s an understatement." She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her almost shyly. "Sara… didn't like – anything -- rough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam felt her breath catch again in her throat. He kept this from his ex-wife too, which suddenly made sense. Even though she knew everything about him, she had seen the worse and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved him, his fear of being unlovable could be traced back to his ex. He wasn't just talking about sex; he was talking about him. All of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Jack." She whispered. "All of you." He looked at her as if to study her response. "I'm not afraid of you. I know you, and I love all of you." He curled back into her then whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was just this part of me I was holding back, in case. Just in case I had to let you go. In case, I had to give you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "That fear is gone now. They can't hurt us anymore, and, you know, some of us like the rough.” She said, feeling the blush rise from her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked her, his eyes going wide with surprise. Again he knew it wasn’t just about sex, but he was amazed someone so gentle in nature could really still want him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jack.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you um--would be up for that? I mean not every time, just, it might just--happen-- like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “I’d be up for it.” She assured him. “You are a very </span>
  <b>passionate</b>
  <span> man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled smugly for a moment before he said, “You know you give as good as you get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up, a wide smile appearing the same time as her cheeks flushing. “Yeah?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Yes!” he replied enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled them over so she could (and did) straddle him on top. She looked down at his puffed-out chest and smiled. She moved his neck slightly to get a better look at the freshly bruised skin of his neck. “I think it's below the collar.” She said thoughtfully. “The President shouldn’t see it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned. “Here I was hoping--” she giggled for him where he continued. “Come on, it's a very Jack O’’Neill thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn up for a solemn occasion like becoming a Major General with a hickey showing?” she questioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I’ll do one later then.” she playfully warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you working on a promise?” His flirting only made her giggle more. “It wasn’t just. um, one. How many?” he grinned smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her finger left the crook of his neck and traced down his collarbone onto his chest. “Another one.” She said, tracing her bite mark with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two.” He counted. “One here for you.” he traced his own mark on her the crook of her neck. Then slipped further to beside her areola. “Two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled then nodded before moving her hand down to just below his belly button, to the hairs of his happy trail. “Three.” She traced that mark before her hand slid further down playfully then as he gasped expecting her touch she diverted her hand along his hips where his bottom shifted momentarily off the bed for a moment her hand slipping to his rear. “Four.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A delighted grin crossed his face as he said “Right back attcha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand came round and he gasped when she grabbed his member. “Five.” She smiled smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t bite me there.” He said, looking up at her before she shuffled down the bed a smug grin appearing on her face. “You’re not going to bite me there, are you?” He asked nervously. He waited for response and he yelped in surprise as her mouth made contact. “No, no, no, don’t bite, don’t--” he interrupted himself when a deep groan  left his mouth.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Sam?" He whispered to her, a little later as he lay on his stomach </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm." She responded her nose coming up from under the covers to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we do this, when you're in Nevada and I'm in DC --" He took a deep breath as if worried to ask but did anyway "--would you come here instead?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows raised with surprise and a question in her eyes, so he continued. "I hate the city; I don't think I could handle a little apartment even if it’s only during the week. If you like, we could buy something, a little out of the city but within about half an hour, and I don't know, maybe something like the cabin, just something we can build together. Then if we decide to move to Nevada when this is all over--then at least we've been building--something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened intensely to him as he talked then smiled when he finished. "We?" She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned back and nodded "Yeah, we." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I'd come to DC?" She questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your point about Janet is still valid. You also could definitely build up some flight hours." He enticed her. "You have a Major General's recommendation -- if not the President’s."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled for a moment then nodded, although technically his job now would be a nine till five. With his new responsibilities, Jack would probably stay and work later because he cared. She could put a cap on her hours, and she was physically still able to especially in a non-front-line area. It hit her right there and then. She wouldn't be in the SGC, and it was more than space. She could have a life! And leaving work bang on 4 pm every Friday night to do a flight would hardly be frowned upon. Her heart started raising at his proposition. We! She smiled widely nodding her head thinking there was no word better in the universe. "Property out in DC, especially the commuter’s belt is expensive." She said thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just as well I've been investing money for years now, isn't it?" He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have?" She asked him genuinely surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" He acted offended but could see she wasn't falling for it. "Besides I have a living allowance and a food allowance. When I spilt with Sara, I had already paid off that mortgage. And when I got my place, I was able to pay more towards it. I was smart and put money away--" He shrugged. "I have everything I need. We can put that money towards our home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed prettily. "I can probably get on base housing." She said quietly. "Sell my house in the Springs--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Sam, that's yours." He objected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, if all you have is mine then all I have is yours." She countered. "This is a two-way street." She insisted. She looked at him seriously where he eventually nodded. "Okay? Good." She said, stroking his peppered chest hairs. "Also, if you paid for everything, I'd always feel it was your house, not ours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded thoughtfully and agreed. "Yeah, I get that." He looked into her eyes for a few moments before he said, "Look at us going with the flow and changing our plans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled then whispered. "Ours. Together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the important part. " he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup." She smiled, looking satisfied at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hot tub?" He asked her with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yah!" She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and crossed the room where Sam gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked her as she started to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I -- um-- did more than love bites." She blushed. He looked confused for a moment before blushed and gestured towards his body. "Your back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went into the bathroom and turned around then peered at the mirror, four long scratch mark burned brightly on either side of his back, obviously where she had dug her nails in and pulled hard. On seeing her claim on his body, Jack grinned wickedly. "Samantha Carter, you animal!" He said proudly, before he went deeper into the bathroom and turned on the taps for the hot tub. Sam bit at her bottom lip in worry for a moment before she heard "Are you coming?" from the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled widely and giggled again, before she padded across the room entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I am the very model of a modern Major General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rank and classification was just part of their lives-- but some things you want to keep private</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They arrived the next day in the White House as ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ceremony was quiet and simple, just how he liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took place in the Oval Office. Few were in attendance because of the truly top-secret nature of his work. Other than the Airman stationed inside the doors, there was only going to be General Hammond, the President, and Sam present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't stop smiling as she saw him walk in the room with General Hammond by his side. She stood to attention, like any good officer, where he quickly assured her "at ease." Although he knew the protocol, and he knew she was doing it in that capacity, it still felt strange for the woman he loved to be behaving like his subordinate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood before the President, feeling Sam’s eyes behind him eased him a lot. He never would have taken this job without her support. He had wanted their plan, of course he had, but this somehow felt right too. He could at least watch her six this way; he could try to still keep her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayes smiled and looked at Jack before he started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the Patriotism, integrity and abilities of Brigadier General Jonathan J. O'Neill in view of these special qualities, his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Brigadier General Jonathan J. O'Neill is promoted to the permanent grade of Major General United States Air Force, effective immediately. By order of the Secretary of the Air Force." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The President then stood in front of Jack with the two stars in his hand. Jack looked at the President and then whispered something to him. The president nodded and Jack beckoned Sam over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed a little but obeyed, the Stars being handed to her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled proudly. He looked back with a smile on his face and whispered, "I'm glad I got to share this with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed one star from his shoulder then peered up, "You remember pinning my leaves?" She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned by way of agreement while she removed the other, she whispered "That’s how I'm feeling right now." She carried on, in a low tone. "I am so glad I get to say you were my commanding officer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were." He grinned as she took the two stars in hand and started to pin them on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're looking at me like you did that day." She said quietly placing the two starred pins on one shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you know what exactly I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let out a small giggle before confirming yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The President and General Hammond smiled at each other over the quiet exchange, no one but them and Sam could see the smouldering look he was giving to Sam, so much so the President knew now why Jacob had called in that favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I am, so very proud of you." She said, finishing pinning. She gave him a crisp salute and said to him. "Major General Jonathan J. O'Neill, sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saluted her back and smiled. He hoped she would remember that day when they remembered they weren't Jonah and Thera and she had called him "sir". It had killed him to hear it. This time it was so different as he reflected her salute and whispered to her. "Sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. indicating she understood what he was referring to then she stepped back as the President stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your oath, General." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, Jonathan J O'Neill, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States, against all enemies, foreign and domestic , that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to the regulations and the uniform code of Military Justice, so help me God."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>This was her favourite position, her legs either side of him, her straddling his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had changed out of their blues as soon as they returned to the hotel room. They both sported blue jeans and t shirts and they both found it hilarious they had each packed a leather jacket. When he went to grab the key for the room, she had followed him then blew him down with an earth shattering kiss which literally knocked him onto the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands was resting on her hip while the other was cupping her breast. Her fingers dove into his hair and their lips locked. The occasional break in lips only to catch a breath before delving again. They both jumped back surprised as his phone started ringing, he pulled away taking the phone in hand and saw the number on the small screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s Daniel." He gruffly before throwing the phone at the other end of the sofa and proclaimed. "It’s out of my hands now." He grinned as he pulled her back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his phone stopped ringing, Sam slid closer to Jack and pressed herself against Jack almost sighing with happiness before they both felt the buzz from her pocket which made her jump back in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the offending object out and looked at the screen. "Damn, it’s Daniel!" She exclaimed, looking from her phone then back to Jack who only rolled his eyes "The SGC better be on fire or something." She muttered before she answered the phone "Daniel?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, what the hell is going on in D.C?" He exclaimed over the phone. "We just got this e-mail telling us that Jack’s been promoted we'll be getting a new commanding officer?!" He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam kept the speaker close to Jack too so he could hear the conversation. "Well, maybe you aren't meant to know yet." She tried casually which made Jack grin at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know what?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Daniel; I think it’s classified." she teased him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have the same security clearance, Sam!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daniel," she started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, just tell me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure more is to come, but the General has been promoted. We had his swearing in earlier this afternoon. He's a Major General, and he has himself a shiny new job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Daniel exclaimed, surprised. "How come we didn't get to come to the ceremony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The President wanted it done here." Sam informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you got to." He said huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's because I'm already here, Daniel." She reminded him. “And I’m a member of the Air Force, previously under his command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel paused obviously taking in what she had said. “Previously?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed while Jack grinned and kissed into her sternum. “General Hammond is retiring; they needed a new Head of Homeworld Security.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that unbelievable--” Sam started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, just--” Daniel paused again before he continued, “--He’s out of your chain of command, and somehow it’s too late.” he said sadly. She was about to respond when Daniel changed the subject quickly. “Hey, do you know why Jack isn’t answering his phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but we’re going to go out and eat soon so I could ask him.” Sam replied with a smile to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no its--okay. I’ll call him later.” Daniel told her. “You back on Monday?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll get back late tomorrow night. We’ll be back at the SGC the next morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how did your request go?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m transferring to Area 51, Daniel, when we get back, we have time to wrap things up before we both leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Daniel replied quietly. “Congrats, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up into Sam’s eyes and could see she was sad. Daniel for all he could be a pain up the backside was a good guy and very close to both of them. He stroked down her back soothingly and gave her a sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Daniel.” she eventually said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you Monday.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her phone shut and sighed heavily, "It’s hard, not giving an explanation. The whole truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Jack told her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her phone on the side table beside them and said softly, "So much of my life is classified, it’s something Pete never seemed to understand." She sighed heavily in sadness. "Something as simple as 'what did you do at work today?' was just 'classified'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack studied her thoughtfully before he said carefully, "It must have been hard---"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't tell him! ---" She started to defend herself, and he realised this was a defence stance, since it was quick and snappy, and he hadn't even completed the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that, Carter, I meant hard on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, you did it with Sara." She said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my default 'silent when something is wrong' wrecked our marriage, Sam." Jack told her softly "Truth is, I was so used to internalizing every negative emotion or thought, that the thing I should have shared with her, that grief -- I couldn't. Sam, that's not a healthy relationship. Pete and Sara could only love the part of us they knew. They didn't know everything they couldn't--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took a deep breath and she looked down into his lap and admitted. "Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her chin and looked her in her eyes "We don't have that." He reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I--" She thought for a moment before she closed her eyes and took another deep breath to clear her head. "--I don't want people to be gawking at us like we're mating exhibits in the zoo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled but refrained the laugh. "Exhibits?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed her bottom lip before she shared.  "I want Daniel to know eventually. I do. It would feel wrong to keep it from him long term, but, Jack, they have a betting pool about when we'll screw the regulations and I don't want people--" she looked down annoyed at her own feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want your professional relationship to remain the same with me and keep our personal life personal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It just feels so silly, like my love life is another classified section of my adult life. I know eventually people will find out, but I just--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, it’s okay for you to want something private, just for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s not classified, it’s private--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Samantha." He said softly, his hands coming up holding her face his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "You and I, we're both private people." He reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you." She said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not ashamed of you." He soothed her, "and I want to keep this private, because this," he said, bringing her closer. "This isn't for anyone else, this is ours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him and saw his open honesty and relaxed. "As long as everything stays between us." She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, there will be times, we close off, or I will. I know me." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stay." She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam." He gasped. "Don't make promises you can't--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always." She whispered, stroking his cheek back. It was the same vow he promised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips touched, and a tingling sensation passed between them, Sam pulled back and caught her breath and Jack smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is just the beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Vulnerability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>open vulnerability isn't easy for either one of them, but when they opne up, thy're support for each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is a little late! The last three weeks have been a little insane. My kids school is spilit into bubbles where if one person in their bubble gets sick with covid everyone in that bubble needs to self isolate, but at home everyonhe can carry on as normal unless they show symptoms then everyone in the household has to isolate too. <br/>So three weeks ago on the Monday my eldest was sent home and told she had to self isolate the rest of that week and then up to Wednesday the next. She is relaively easy she's ten and so can be talked into stuff. Then on the Mon day before she was due to come out I get another message for my four year old to self isolate until the friday just gone--well that four year old is is hyperactive and we have to keep an eye on him, making writing or posting difficult and last week---boy was I glad I wasn't doing fictober still!</p><p>although busy and very tired by the end we're all fine!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack slipped into her lab and pressed the button to close the first door behind him. </p><p>"Sir?" She questioned as with a determined look on his face, he crossed the room to the second door before pushing the button to close that door. His eyes darted between the two doors as if he would physically stop anyone from entering the room.</p><p>"Lock them." He told her, brusquely. </p><p>"I--um?" She looked at him with a confused expression but pressed the control button on her laptop anyway. "Done."</p><p>At sound of the locks engaging, he sighed, closing his eyes with relief as he leaned back against the door. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes to see a perplexed-looking Sam staring back at him.</p><p>"Everyone, everywhere is just congratulating me!" He growled, clearly irritated.</p><p>She giggled a little then gave him a pitiful look. "They're just proud, sir." She replied, before he slid over to her workstation, folded his arms on top of the table before burying his head against his arms. "You can't hide here for long." She reminded him. "You still need to choose your successor and, until he's assigned here, you're still head of this base. And in the meantime, you'll be expected to still chair your meetings."</p><p>He stayed silent for a few seconds; eyes closed as he took deep breaths in hopes of calming himself down before he said quietly. "I don't deserve… any of it."</p><p>Sam  was once again amazed by him. In the short time they have been together, this wasn’t the first time that Jack shown her his vulnerability.  It was at that moment that it finally dawned on her of the power she had over him, that she could hurt him if she wasn’t careful with his heart or with her words. She bit down on her bottom lip and thought about what she could say to reassure him. </p><p>" Jack," She whispered his name lovingly. The way she spoke his name made Jack raise his head and their eyes met. "You don't see yourself as you are. The way we see you." She said as she paused to find the right words.. "Everyone sees how amazing you are running this base. A year ago, you took over and you're thrown into this war, from being a soldier to the one calling the frontline shots." She took a deep breath. "When SG-1 went missing and you thought Ba'al had SG-1, you were calm and brilliant, and you showed your strength, even after he tortured you. I watched that day’s security tape in awe!" </p><p>She shuffled off her stool and coming to stand next to him so she was close but not too close. The security cameras in her lab were still active. She leaned her hip against the workstation, her hands resting in a clasp in front of her within touching distance.</p><p>"You would have done the same." He said automatically turning to look at her, itching to touch her.</p><p> "I would have punched his smarmy face!" </p><p>“Yes, well--” he said with a shrug of the shoulders “He was a hologram.”</p><p>“I would have found a way.” She said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, I trust you for that.” He agreed, as his hand reached out to rest against her loosely clasped hands. She took a catching breath in, shifting her body so that the cameras wouldn’t see anything other than them talking. She watched as his thumb moved inside her hands and stroked the palm of her hand towards her inner wrist.</p><p>She took a deep breath in, savouring the caress. “Jack--” she whispered, somewhere between a prayer and a plea, she closed her eyes in mantra.</p><p>“This is real torture, not being able to touch you when we’re here,” he said softly, his fingers slowly releasing what little pressure was on her hand. </p><p>She released the breath she was holding and slowly opened her eyes to his intense gaze. “I have a plan for tonight,” she said quietly, hoping he was okay with her making plans ahead of time.</p><p>“Oh?” he asked, one eyebrow raised, curious to see whether she was going to give him more information.</p><p>She nodded. “Can you meet me at the Old Colorado City lot? Around 7pm?” </p><p>“Sure.” He agreed quickly, without any hesitation.</p><p>She smiled and told him. “And wear your leathers.” </p><p>He grinned at her, wondering what she had planned but nodded. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Lunch?”</p><p>She looked at the clock to see it was in fact 1330 . Nodding, she leaned over to press the ‘unlock’ button on her computer and they left her lab together. Before their relationship started, Jack would often drop by her lab and dragged her out to grab lunch, walking in silence together to get food. Now, they would have a short personal conversation before heading to the commissary for food. A few short minutes of personal time with Sam made Jack more patient as they waited for in line for a meal. That was one of many changes that have occurred since they started dating.</p><p>“You ordered twice the amount of cake again?” She asked as the blast doors opened. </p><p>“And blue Jell-o.” He told her, placing a hand against her lower back before dropping it again as they reached the door. No PDA on base, he reminded himself. </p><p>“Well, you wouldn’t want to run out of that.” She quipped.</p><p>“No, that would be crazy.” He grinned as they turned into the corridor.</p><p>They made their way to the commissary with light chit chat about the today’s events so far and Jack amused her as he shared stories of people’s extra salutes which made her smile. She couldn’t help but think back to when their earlier days when their team was just newly formed, she would jump up from her stool or chair as she had been trained to, only to have Jack tell her that was he only ever say it once, "At ease” and he would not expect her to do it ever again in his presence. He knew their respect for each other was mutual and they need not stand on ceremony at all times.</p><p>She looked at him proudly. She really had been blessed with having a commanding officer like him. Perhaps he wasn’t the most formal of commanding officers, however he was unfailing fair and kind to his people. In return, he expected his officers’ best work, attitude, and loyalty. Confident in his commanding style, he did let slip very few officers who thought he was a joke -- that was until he had to pull them up, his usual relaxed stance and tone would stiffen and the offending officer would be dressed down in a way it rarely happened again. </p><p>As they entered the commissary, they spied the Daniel and Teal’c sitting at the old SG-1 table. Once they gathered their food, Sam and Jack headed over and just like days of old slipped next to each other and joined in the conversation. </p><p>“You’re missing a star.” Daniel observed, waving his hand at Jack’s collar.</p><p>Jack glared at him before he quipped, “If they don’t get that I’m in charge with one star on my collar, the second star isn’t going to be make a difference.” He looked at an amused Daniel before he waved his hand in the air. He added “People get the idea.”</p><p>“It only just happened. He didn’t really have time to order one either.” Sam observed.</p><p>“Congratulations, sir.” A passing airman said, which made Jack grimace. </p><p>“You going to?” Daniel asked him to which he only shrugged. </p><p>“Not for here. I don’t see the point since I’m going to be in stiffs all day soon.” He muttered.</p><p>“Congratulations, sir.” Another passer-by said.</p><p>Sam looked at him sympathetically. </p><p>“Can people stop that!” he said quietly.</p><p>“Upon our promotions to higher ranks the Goa'uld we are enslaved to carve the Jaffa with their emblem.”   </p><p>"It would be preferable to this." Jack muttered.</p><p>Daniel and Teal’c soon finished up eating leaving Sam and Jack alone at SG-1's table. </p><p>"Hey, you forgot your cake." She observed.</p><p>He grinned a little. "Huh?" He exclaimed, apparently surprised but then he looked up at her and said, "I must be getting my endorphins from somewhere else." A smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>She giggled a little and nodded. "Must be."</p><hr/><p>Jack leaned against the back of his truck waiting for Sam to show up. It was still five to the hour but he did wonder what it was she had planned exactly but he did have a fair idea. He had his leather jacket on along with his jeans and riding boots. He hadn’t been waiting long when he saw her approach from a distance, her appearance much like the first afternoon she had appeared at his door, noticing the same tight leather pants and leather jacket. He could see her leather gloves clinging to her hands as well as the obvious helmet on her head. She pulled the Indian in front of him.</p><p>“Fancy a ride?” she asked him.</p><p>He smiled and reached into the back of his truck, grabbing his own helmet and strapping it on. He straddled the bike behind her and asked her, “Is this for pleasure?”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” She nodded. “Hold tight.” She felt his hands squeezed her waist briefly before wrapping his arms around her, his hips sliding behind hers, and his body fitting snugly behind her.  He felt her sigh happily then kick them off through the car park. </p><p>Leaving the car lot behind, she turned onto the highway, increasing their speed. Jack could almost feel her vibrations of excitement emanating from her body (or was that just the engine), as they headed up to Manitou Springs. Taking the road smoothly and quickly as they headed up and through Cascade before they hit the Pikes Peaks Highway. </p><p>She took a few of the bends just as he was trying to predict the next before she went off track into the forest adjacent to the highway, which took him by surprise. She didn’t slow down as they went through the trees since she seemed to know where she was going. Eventually she finally slowed down and brought her bike to a full stop. She turned the key and switched off the engine and took off her helmet. He followed suit and took off his off too before looking at the view.</p><p>“Wow!” he gasped. “Sam, it’s beautiful.”  </p><p>“One of the last things my mom did when she was alive…” Sam started to say but stopped as she tried to gather her emotions, “We came up here together. I don’t know how she knew about it, but we came here to this spot and we watched the sun set and drank hot chocolate  with marshmallows.” She said, with a little sad chuckle at the memory. Jack tightened his arms around her, holding her close to him. “After she died and I was mad at Dad for so long, so I used to come out here after school and only head back after eight … sometimes nine. Even at university, I’d ride up here on my moped--”</p><p>“Moped? You were fourteen? Legal age is--”</p><p>“I had a fake ID.” She said, with a sly grin to him.</p><p>“Samantha Carter, you bad girl!” he reprimanded her “How did you hide this from Dad?”</p><p>“Dad was more involved with Mark, trying to get him to agree to go to the academy, trying to get him to ‘get the same grades as Samantha’, trying to…” She bit her lip and knew she didn’t need to say anything else.</p><p>“He didn’t notice.” Jack said softly, stroking her hip gently.</p><p>“No.” She said quietly. “It was not an easy time and I was missing mom so much.” She shook her head to clear her head and relaxed her back into his chest, inhaling deeply. “I never brought anyone up here, not even Jonas. When I was with Pete, I would come up here to--” She shook her head and chuckled softly “…to get away from him when he was getting too much.”</p><p>Jack chuckled then winced in response, “Ouch.” </p><p>“And Jonas--” She chuckled and shook her head. “I was trying to be a grown up.” </p><p>“Oh.” he said, kissing the back of her neck just where he knew it would make her gasp each time he moved his lips there. </p><p>She giggled happily as he continued to kiss her neck. Dropping her helmet on the ground, she clicked down the centre stand then turned the key to rev the engine. </p><p>He grinned into her neck and whispered, “Whatcha doing there, Carter?”</p><p>“I just -- thought -- maybe-- we might--” She blushed for a moment before he dropped his helmet beside hers and she felt his hands slide around her hips.</p><p>“You mean you haven’t on your bike, ever?” He whispered in her ear, gently biting on her lobe and felt her moan. </p><p>She shook her head, grabbing hold of the handlebars and jumping slightly in surprise as one hand smoothly unzipped her leather pants and slipped inside her pants. "Like this?" He said so dangerously her hand slipped revving the engine. </p><p>"Oh God!" She moaned.</p><p>"Mmhmm, keep going." He whispered. “I got you.”</p><hr/><p>"Gotta tell you, Carter, I don't think I've ever done it on a motorcycle before either." He whispered to her still form as she rested bonelessly against him. They had cleaned up as best as they could with tissues Sam had brought. Now they were sitting face to face on her bike as they quietly exchanged gentle kisses and soft caresses. "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks." He smiled.</p><p>She giggled a little, her blue eyes lighting up for him. "Well I don't know about dogs, but you certainly can, General." </p><p>"That was intense." He whispered. </p><p>"I want to share everything about me before we have to go, this--" she said, looking out over the view, the sun setting behind the mountains, leaving in its trail hues of purple and orange. </p><p>He steadied her face and whispered, "This, here, was your most intimate place." He gave her a gentle kiss when she nodded. "Thank you, Sam, it's beautiful. "</p><p>She leaned forward and buried her nose in his chest, after a couple of more minutes of silent contentment, she asked him softly, "Do you want to drive her back?" </p><p>He moved his head back and looked at her, surprised in his voice and eyes. "Me?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah you." She smiled.</p><p>"You're letting me take control of her?"  He fully understood what handing her keys meant to her.</p><p>"Only because I know you'll handle her properly." She said to him. She sat up then moved off the front, letting him shuffle forward before settling down behind him. Without looking at him, she said matter-of-factly as she put on her helmet, "Pete tried to get me to hand her over once." </p><p>"And?" Jack smiled, putting on his helmet.</p><p>"Are you kidding? He didn't even have a bike license. I wasn't letting him touch my vintage!" </p><p>"Really?" Jack smiled. "I thought all cops could ride?" </p><p>"You don't have to unless you're in a motorcycle unit." Sam shook her head. </p><p>"Well, I'm a veteran at this."</p><p>"I trust you, Jack." She whispered, putting on her helmet and cuddling into his back. "With all of me."</p><p>"Can I take you to mine?" He asked her.</p><p>"Your--?" She questioned.</p><p>"Vulnerable place."</p><p>He couldn't see her eyes, but he felt her nod. He smiled and pushed off. "Hold tight."</p><hr/><p>They left the bike in the parking area of the cemetery. As they walked through the grounds quietly, she didn't need to be told where they were going, though she hadn't known where he was buried. Jack led her to a hill in the cemetery looking over the grounds.</p><p>"He wanted to be either a baseball player or an astronaut," he chuckled. "Like you – God, he would have loved you!" He said, taking hold of her hand. She squeezed his hand, hoping her touch would give him some comfort. </p><p>"We put him up here on the hill to be close to the stars. I sometimes think I put him up here so I wouldn't be tempted to come as often, grief is obvious on a hill. Everyone can see it. I thought for a while -- but even that was an excuse -- fact was I might as well have pulled that trigger myself." He paused, waiting for her objection but was comforted by her silence. "See, you get it. You probably believe I'm not to blame but you know as well as I do what's drilled into us, what should have happened that day." She squeezed his hand as he continued. </p><p>"I think that's what hurt the most was Sara. I think she forgave me. Kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but that's not what I needed. I saw it play out in her eyes every time she looked at me. It’s why I couldn't bear to look at her."  He looked down to the gravestone. "I know it’s never really forgotten in a mother's eyes." He said quietly. "Then there was me. I once told Daniel I could forget what happened for a while, but I could never forgive myself." Tears were forming in his eyes. "But I never really forgot, and I've never yet forgiven--" He choked on his words and turned into her holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around Jack and held him there. He buried his face against the curve of her neck and let his tears fall as he held on tight. Sam stayed silent, knowing words were meaningless at the moment. All he needed was her as she gently ran her fingers through his soft hair.</p><p>Eventually his tight hold on her loosened and his tears stopped. "Thank you." He whispered, against her neck.</p><p>"For what?" She asked.</p><p>"Loving me, no matter what."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. COMEBACKTOMESAFEILOVEYOUJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack wants to make sure his Colonel is nice and safe--and of course feels loved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is later then normal, I'm having a manic time and only just got the next couple of chapters off to my BETA for her to check!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Off again, SG-1?” Jack smiled as he entered the gate room, holding a small box in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Sam said with a stunning smile to him. “SG-1, 9 and 17 are ready for the off.” She explained  before she looked round. “Except Daniel.” She said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear, Colonel.” He nodded, then held out his hand with the box in it and shoved it at her. “Little present for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered what the hell he was doing. It was highly irregular and inappropriate to be giving her gifts in front of not just her team, but in front of SG-9, 17, and all the officers in the gate room, not to mention the ones looking down from the control room. The look on her face reflected it for a moment before she opened the box and started to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A watch.” She said, nodding her head. “You know I have one already?” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know you were so late reporting back to me the last time.” He didn’t finish the sentence. “Anyway, this one is an upgrade.” He said the grin prevalent on his face, as he took it out of the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can set up to--” he said, pressing the buttons on the side. “Three alarms.” He said, looking pleased with himself. “That’s three reminders to report back to me, Colonel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, seeing through the joke. “I’ll be sure to do that, sir.” She told him affectionately, putting it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you have a minute alone, totally alone, press the bottom button three times.” He whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him a little strange for the cryptic message but nodded all the same at the intensity of his gaze. “Yes sir.” She almost choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held it for a millisecond longer before he broke the gaze. “Remember kids, don’t feed Daniel after midnight.” He teased as Daniel finally entered the gate room, to which Jack got a glare from Daniel, a pressed lipped smile from Sam, a bow from Teal’c, and a roar of laughter at Daniel’s expense from SG-9 just as the wormhole jumped to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone move out!” Jack called to the room. Sam watched as SG-17 then 9 went up the ramp and then followed up with her team. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want a picture?” Sam questioned him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” He confirmed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of us?” She asked again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re smart, Carter.” he said sarcastically.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you have plenty of pictures of us.” She protested; her attention returned to her computer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I have plenty of SG-1.” He said, emphasizing the team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And guess who's in SG-1?” she countered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sleeping with Daniel and Teal’c, am I?” He growled, then after a pause said quietly. “I want a picture of just the two of us, so I can put it by my bedside.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked up a little startled by his confession. But before she could interject, he voiced his thoughts. “I don’t know if the pictures of Sara and Charlie bother you--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, they don’t.” She said quietly to him, squeezing his hand to assure him of her acceptance of his previous life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No?” he questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” She said, shaking her head. “It brings you comfort.” She confirmed, her hand reached out to caress his cheek, her touch gentle. “It doesn’t take away from us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it's my ex-wife!” he said, concerned that Sam didn’t understand the request.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the son you shared.” She said quietly. “I can’t imagine--” She shook her head, as she moved over and sat next to him. “I’m not going to tell you to hide all evidences of your life before me. If it feels right to have a picture of your family beside your bed, I am not going to stand in the way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He immediately pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hard and long leaving a pretty blush around her cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, you wanted a picture?” she said lowly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His face brightened as moved her aside and he went to get his camera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s really cool--” he said, coming back into the room with the camera. “Is that I can still take the film down and get it processed, and it’ll be back in 24 hours.” Looking at her as he set up the camera, he asked her, “Would you like some copies?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two please - One for my bedroom and one for my backpack?” She asked of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay on her stomach now in the tent, staring at the picture. She’d sat on his knee for the shot, his smile wide, bright and sweet. With the exception of the now grey hair with a side of white coming in, he looked just the same as he did in the pictures with Sara, only now it was her by his side, but she barely noticed her own face for his smile. She turned her attention to her watch and pressed the bottom button three times, a smile on her lips as she watched as the message strolled across the screen </span>
</p><p>
  <span>COMEBACKTOMESAFEILOVEYOUJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and nodded her head. “I love you too, Jack.” She whispered silently to the message sender. “I’ll always come back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” She heard Daniel’s voice coming from outside the tent, so she quickly slid the photo back into her backpack and closed it up before she crawled out of the tent. “Hey,” he said looking at her a little bit oddly. “You okay in there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Daniel. Yes, I am. Just getting my stuff set up. I’m next to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He nodded “Everyone else complains about my snoring.” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled a little. She had always had an interesting time off world. Daniel would snore loudly, and often when she slept next to him, the only sleep she got was during his watch. Occasionally Teal’c would take pity on her and offer to Kelno’reem on her watch. She’d then wake up, leaning against  Teal’c shoulder, and she’d gratefully thank him as he’d clearly been awake throughout her watch, then she’d go and wake Daniel after Teal’c settled on the other side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the early days of their 4-man SG-1 team and they were off-planet, she slept next to Jack, they’d often wake spooning one way or another. That would be awkward, then when they would both awake and he’d rush out of the tent claiming to need the use of “the facilities”, which would often be behind a rock or some trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was actually sad when she had started dating Pete and she and Jack stopped sharing that space off-world. She knew she had missed those moments and didn’t understand why there was a change in sleeping arrangements but never questioned the move. It was only a few nights into their relationship Jack had admitted why he had run out of the tent quite so quickly. Thinking back to those days, she didn’t realize how clueless she was when it came to her relationship with Jack. Thank goodness, she had finally come to her senses!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, there were only the three of them on SG-1, and she didn’t mind it so much. She actually found sharing a tent with the rest of SG-1 comforting and familiar, and she certainly didn’t want to share tents with SG-9 or 17. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine why.” She said, wryly. “So, this world was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of Ba’al’s, yeah. There was a lot of resentment, but they had no way of rebelling. They were forbidden to gate travel and didn’t know how to use it anyway, and it was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gateway to the gods.” Sam shook her head. “Right.” She looked at her watch again. “Nearly time to report in. Walk with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New watch?” Daniel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “Yeah. Has three alarms you can set.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Was this because you missed the last time?” Daniel asked her. “You know it was a genuine accident. You didn’t have to overthink it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned and shrugged. “I don’t know, Daniel, I kinda like it. It's a nicer watch then my old one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, still completely unaware of who gave her said watch. “It is.”              </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had set up camp fairly close to the gate, so they were quick in getting there. Sam pat the MALP like a pet dog before she moved from the DHD to stand next to Daniel who was already standing in front of the MALP. She smiled as she heard the beeping from her wrist as the wormhole whooshed to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colonel.” She heard his voice as she went to stand in front of the MALP camera. “You can see how well that new watch works.” He teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, we’ve set up camp and SG-9 are already in talks with the Jaffa. It seems they are more than willing to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t see this going over three days, do you?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—Ah – no, definitely not.” She answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I have a surprise for you when you get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” she asked, shifting uncomfortably. What was he playing at?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have the ship schematics for our new ship.” He said to her, and as he did her face lit up. “I thought that might grab your attention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you send them to the MALP?” She asked him her smile wide. “I have my laptop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At ease, Colonel!” He growled “Focus on your mission. The new ship will still be here for you to look at when you get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it. Coming home that is, safe.” she said, looking into the camera, knowing he would know he had read his message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause on his end before he told her “Be sure of it, Colonel.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She came through the wormhole with Teal’c and Daniel and she smiled seeing him at the bottom of the ramp. "Sir, SG-9 reports the talks are almost complete, SG-2 reported to me at 1000 hours, and have assumed command for the rest of the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Colonel, I look forward to that debriefing in an hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." She nodded a smile coming across her face. "So, you have the Daedalus' schematics, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah! Carter! It can wait until after the debrief.” He said sternly, knowing fine well he had broken into her computer and had already downloaded the schematics for her. He just really wanted to see her eyes light up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She almost begged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your next job, Carter. Finish this one first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She said, her smile fading a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to have you home, Colonel.” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to be home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower, then debrief.” He told her. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone but Carter, dismissed.” Jack said at the end of the briefing. “I have to brief her on our shiny new ship — with the huge honking space guns—" he went on, watching as people weren't listening but were filing out of the room. "Actually, more like lasers--" he continued as Daniel was the last one to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he knew they were alone, he smiled at Sam as she looked at him in anticipation. "Hi." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." She said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and clapped his hands together. "To your lab!" He told her, standing up. "We can brief in there." She stood and followed him, slightly confused but as always willing to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered her lab where he told her to boot up her computer. She looked even more confused but did it anyway. Her face lit up seeing the file on her desktop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You broke into my computer!" She looked sideways at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JO201052 is not a secure password, Carter." He growled. "And anyway, if I didn't know it, then I couldn't have surprised you with the file."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled widely. "It is exciting!" She exclaimed. "Don't you think it's exciting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her delight. She was one of the most complex human being he knew, yet she delighted in simple things, a sunset, room service and fluffy robes, or schematics for a new ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. "With these ships being ours and with us building them, it's going to change the very nature of the Stargate program. It's going to be less and less about going through the gate and more and more about these ships." He told her. He looked at her his face softened. "I'm going to give you your own ship one day." He promised. She smiled at him before he came round and sat beside her, opening the file. "Colonel Carter, meet the Enterprise." He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s not called the Enterprise--" she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Moya?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and shook her head. "No reference to obscure sci-fi shows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But naming our ships after obscure Greek Mythology is just peachy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Daedalus." She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meet her, Sam." He grinned, watching her eyes skim over the screen. He smiled, feeling proud of himself for bringing that look on her face. He knew she'd be engrossed in it for a while and that was okay. "I need you to brief the teams on this ASAP, so get to know her. Can I suggest practicing on SG-1? They're a good audience."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." She said in a way he wasn't entirely sure she heard. He turned to leave the room when she suddenly called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sir?" She asked of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah?" He turned and looked at her from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Permission to take the laptop off base tonight, I have a prior appointment that I really don't want to miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded, thinking it was sweet she wanted to ignore him while he was right beside her but not tonight. "Permission granted, Sam."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sharing what hasn't been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was surprised when he opened the way to speak bout the Tok'ra and their shared experiences. It doesn't meamn she won't risk speaking up and sharing with him something which had been on her mind ever since.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! thank you all for your patience expecially with getting back to you at the minute! It's been one of those weeks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daniel!" Jack called, catching up to him in the corridor.  </p><p>"Oh, hey Jack, I was going to come and find you. " Daniel told him honestly. </p><p>"I heard about Catherine." Jack said steadily. "She was one classy lady, Daniel. I know you were closer to her than me. I'm sorry. " He said genuinely.</p><p>"Thanks." Daniel said quietly. "It's strange to think… without her-- well I doubt we'd be here without her." Daniel said strongly. </p><p>"That's true." Jack nodded, his hand tapping Daniel on the shoulder. "What do you need?" He asked Daniel.</p><p>"A couple of days off so I can go to her funeral. I know we have some time off coming soon but --"</p><p>"Not another word." Jack told him. "I'll make sure SG-1 is on downtime. It won't be anyone's business where you are. I’m just glad there'll be someone from SG-1 there. I honestly think you're the right person."</p><p>"What about Sam?" Daniel asked. "She was involved before me. She and Catherine were sisters-in-arms with keeping Project Giza going."</p><p>"It's true." Jack nodded. "But even Sam agrees that she hasn’t been as close to Catherine lately as you." </p><p>"You've spoken to Sam? That was fast." </p><p>"Well, she is the commanding officer of my premier team -- we do talk every once in a while."</p><p>"Right." Daniel said, still distracted. </p><p>Jack shook his head amused by Daniel. He was easily distracted at times… it's probably how they were able to hide their relationship as long as they had so far. “I can’t spare Carter, Daniel. She’s giving back to back presentations on our new ship. Teal’c is heading off to spend as much time with his son as he can before he starts negotiations between the different factions of Jaffa,” he said. “As for me, I have General-like stuff which needs to be attended to or I would have--”</p><p>“I know you would, Jack. She knows the work here is important.” Daniel looked at him and smiled. “She liked you, Jack.”</p><p>“A sentiment I return wholeheartedly,” He said softly. “Pass on our regards.” </p><p>“I will.” he said quietly. </p><hr/><p>“Hey, Honey, I’m home.” Sam chuckled as she entered her house via the garage. She had seen Jack’s bike parked snug next to her Indian and had decided she liked having it there, even if it was a Harley Davidson. She put her gloves on the kitchen counter, hearing him calling “In here” from her sofa. </p><p>She glanced at the clock and realized it was still early for a pre-dinner snack. She grabbed and opened two beers from the refrigerator and then got their favorite chips from the cupboard. She moved into the living room and smiled as she saw Jack sitting on her sofa with a small pile of work folders marked as ‘classified’. Dropping the chips on the coffee table, she passed him a beer as she reached down and kissed him quickly on the lips. She pulled back slightly her eyes promising him more. Taking a drag from her beer bottle, she made her way to her hallway where she hung up her leather jacket next to his. As she returned to the sofa, she noticed Jack had placed his folders away and just watched her sashay her way back.</p><p>She laid her head comfortably against his shoulder as she snuggled into his side. Tilting her head slightly, their lips met in a gentle kiss. When the kiss ended, she smiled, “Hey.”</p><p>Slowly she sat back and grabbed a handful of chips while Jack picked up a folder and started reading. There were several he needed to review tonight for meetings the next day. He knew Sam didn’t mind.</p><p>"Hey." He replied. "I was in meetings all day. Is Daniel okay? I know he came back to the SGC after the funeral." </p><p>"Yeah." She replied, sighing as she thought of her former supervisor.  "He said it was a nice service, lots of interesting and fun anecdotes which just screamed of Catherine. She led an interesting if classified life."</p><p>This pulled his attention out of the file and he looked at her concerned. She saw his reaction and chuckled a little. "I couldn't help but compare." She replied to his silent question. "There was so much unsaid, and it did get me wondering what could be said about me. I mean actually be said which isn't classified."</p><p>"I doubt much traditional could be said about unorthodox female mavericks." He assured her. "In fact, I don't think they've made up the right words yet to describe you."</p><p>She smiled and kissed his cheek appreciatively. "Thank you." She chuckled before she pulled back. "Aren't you meant to be doing this on base?" She asked him, taking a sip of her beer.</p><p>"Yes, but there's nowhere I can really think there with the klaxons and interruptions." He took a deep sigh and looked mutinously at the files. "None of these are right!" He exclaimed clearly annoyed.</p><p>She looked at him concerned for a moment before she asked (popping open the chips). "Do you have anyone in mind?" </p><p>He sighed in frustration. His hands went first to his eyes rubbing them and then through his hair. "Honestly, I didn't have DC in mind this quickly, if at all. I was busy grooming who I wanted to take over the base from me." He told her honestly watching her munch down on the chips.</p><p>"Really, who?" She asked.</p><p>He chuckled, shaking his head for a moment before looking at her again. "You! You unorthodox maverick."</p><p>She looked at him, her eyes going wide. "Me, sir?" </p><p>"Yah you." He smiled softly at her surprise and her slip up of 'sir'. "You were always my second there, Sam. You think I was going to stop at command. I wanted for you not to just see the stars but own them." </p><p>She felt the butterflies in her stomach, a frequent effect he had on her, and bit down on her lip for a moment. "Is that why you ordered my promotion?" She asked him. "You -- you think I could make General one day?"</p><p>He nodded only once and smiled. "Practically from when I pushed you through the wormhole."</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>"Well, I--" he chuckled and shook his head. "I suspected after Simarka. I knew after your field tests."</p><p>Her eyebrows went up in surprise and her jaw dropped. “Wow!” She gasped. “Even as Captain? You knew that soon?”</p><p>He smiled and put his arm around her. “You’re brilliant. A national treasure." He whispered. "And the best second a guy could ever have." He said, pressing a soft kiss against her ear. "This self-doubt you have… it kills me you feel like that." </p><p>"But you know I still had a lot to learn." She protested.</p><p>"I saw the potential, Sam, your potential--" He pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm hell bent on getting a star or two on your shoulders."</p><p>Her whole body melted into him. "Jack." She whispered already under his spell. "I love you." She snuggled in closer. "So close." She said out loud, her tone differently. </p><p>"Close?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Pete wanted me to quit." She said quietly.</p><p>"He what?!" Jack asked both completely horrified and surprised. "Quit what -- Gate travel? The program?" </p><p>"The Air Force.” She confided. “He wanted me to give up my commission."</p><p>Jack was further confused. "To do what? Teach? Or go into research--"</p><p>"He wanted me to be a stay at home mom." She said even more quietly.</p><p>He sat silently for a minute looking at her. She could see all the things he wanted to say flash across his face before he settled on, "You'd make a great mom." </p><p>She shrugged. "I guess." She replied "I can't help but think -- maybe-- I saw myself with kids maybe one day, but I never saw myself as a stay at home mom. Not that there's anything wrong with it if that's what a woman is choosing. It’s just-- it doesn't have to be that way anymore, right?"</p><p>He chuckled as he ran his hand through her blonde hair. "How about this? If and when the time comes and we have to consider it, I'll be the stay at home dad." He said with a bright smile. "That way you don't have to choose between the influence you can have as a mother and the influence you already have in your career." </p><p>She chuckled. "What about you?" </p><p>"I think my days of being a bad influence on the younger generation are numbered. They're already restricted me by moving to DC. I mean, how am I meant to quip or tease or make a bad joke, or really inappropriately--"</p><p>"I can do it." She said with an affectionate smile.</p><p>"You can?" He asked her.</p><p>"Sure." She said, starting to giggle. "I'll just think 'what would Jack do?' and, bam, a bad dad joke will just roll off the tongue."</p><p>"Oh ow!" He said holding her to him and tickling her in just the right spot to make her helpless. "And you always laugh."</p><p>"I happen to love bad jokes." She said between her giggles.</p><p>He captured her lips, deepening it further as soon as he could. "Thank God." He whispered when they came back up for air.  “Dad always had bad Dad jokes, you’re not quite there yet.”</p><p>“Gee--Thanks.” he said a smile appearing on his lips as she giggled “Did Selmak not improve things?”</p><p>“Oh they just got worse, although Selmak did have a good sense of humour.” Sam chuckled.</p><p>“I liked Selmak, one of the few snakes I did like.” Jack told her softly. </p><p>“They aren’t <em> all </em> bad.” She said quietly.</p><p>“No they aren’t.” Jack nodded in agreement “the problems occur when one things themself above the others, which seems to be a common trait, from what I can remember anyway.” </p><p>She was always surprised at how open he was being with her now they were together, neither one of them had chosen to speak about their experiences with their Tokra companions, however short the association.  Her own memories stirring of the symbiont. </p><p>"Yah." She smiled before she went back in for another kiss. When she did come back, she leaned back into his arms. Jack sighed, enjoying how Sam felt sitting next to him as they drank their beers and ate their chips. He even made a conscious effort not to get grease on the files.</p><p>He had finished reviewing four files and Sam suddenly sat up. She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes and confessed to him softly. "Jack, I want to share something with you that I’ve never really talked about before.” Warily, Jack put down the file he was looking at. There was a tone to her voice that he had rarely heard. He sat there patiently, waiting for Sam to continue. “Every now and then I have these memories of Jolinar, of what they experienced, the host to symbiote, you know?" She took a deep breath in. "When I met Martouf, it was overwhelming. They really did love each other, and, for the longest of times, I wished I could experience it, for me you know?" She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "The thing was… it was already happening. That it happened and I was in the middle of it… and I didn’t even know it." Her voice was quiet almost as if they were whispering.</p><p>He was silent for a moment. She could tell he was battling with himself as to what to say next. Even with the thoughtful silence it still surprised her when he finally admitted, "Kanan only went back for Shallan when he met my concept of never leaving anyone behind." Brown eyes stared into blue eyes. "Let alone what I thought when I found out it was the woman he apparently loved. He tapped into my memory and--saw what I would do--" He swallowed as she rested her nose on his cheek, cuddling closer. "--for you." </p><p>There was silence for a moment as she digested what he said.</p><p>"Jack--" she whispered, overwhelmed by the strength of his conviction.</p><p>"Kanan… felt it -- I had no choice but to do what they wanted."</p><p>Sam nodded. "Yah, I know. I kept telling Jolinar just to let me talk to you, just to let me have control but they just had that power--"</p><p>They sat silently for a moment before he whispered in her ear. "Was it you? When it was your voice, was any of it you?"</p><p>She knew what he was asking. She remembered the dirty play, but he'd never asked her before now.</p><p> </p><p><em> Let me talk to him.' </em> She had demanded of Jolinar.</p><p>"<b>Oh God</b>!" Sam heard her own voice but had no control.</p><p><em> 'What the hell are you doing? </em>!' She asked. </p><p><b>"He's telling you the truth! Please, Jack</b>!"</p><p><em> 'Stop that </em>!' She tried. She could see that he was disturbed by Jolinar using her voice, not completely sure it was her. He knocks on the door for the guard.</p><p>"<b>No, Jack! Please, don't leave me, please! Give me a chance!"</b></p><p>Jack leaves the room and Sam is comforted that he knows it’s not her but Jolinar as she continued to call after him. <em> 'He won't believe it’s me.' </em> She hoped rather than believed it at this point.</p><p>"<b>Don't leave me like this! Please</b>!"</p><p><em> 'Using every resource, huh?' </em>Sam asked Jolinar sarcastically.</p><p>"<b>What will it take?"</b> Jolinar asked her out loud.</p><p>'<em> It’s called trust, Jolinar. Let me take over. Let me talk to them. They trust me. I can help.' </em></p><p>"No!"</p><p>Sam was overwhelmed by Jolinar again. The forced bond hurt as she felt herself cower into the back corner of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Until she died, no, Jack. None of it was me."</p><p>With this, he finally brought her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her in the hug. "I knew it, I knew it. Thank god, I was right." He held her closer. "If it was you --" he struggled, "Even back then—I…"</p><p>"I know you'd never leave me," She whispered to him.</p><p>He looked back at her amazed again at the amount of trust she had in him. "You know, I do love all the sex." He told her playfully.</p><p>"Oh really?" She giggled, giving him a genuine mega-watt Sam smile on her face.</p><p>"These are the moments, the ones I get to know you better, because I get to love you even more than before." </p><p>Her forehead touched his and their noses rubbed together affectionately as they both relished in the embrace. The feeling of being together. After a few minutes of just being held Sam pulled back as her stomach began to growl. "Pizza?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Domestic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>one four letter word sums her up---</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry its taking me so long to get things up and done on here! To be fair I've been working on Shipmas tags for this year so come the 16th you'll have a lot of my stuff to read and one of them is actually a chapter which can be inserted in this---not sure how I'm going to do it yet but I'll figure it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They arrived at Jack’s house late the next night after a crazy day at the Mountain since his place was actually ten minutes closer to the base than Sam’s house. They had once again talked a little about their experiences with Tok’ra symbionts, sharing the details they had left out of their reports only drew them closer together. They went to bed, wrapped in each other’s safe and warm embrace, but morning came too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz interrupts the dream Jack was having. It was a nice one, filled with her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. The buzz over the years had become the wake-up call to his real nightmare -- the cruel reality that she was not his and never would be. He hated that sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to reach over and switch it off when her arm reached over him, her hand flapping at the snooze button. "Just ten more minutes." She mumbled. She huffed in satisfaction of the sound stopping as she snuggled back into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and pulled her closer, stroking her naked back all the way down to her buttocks as if checking to see she was really there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph." She sounded not at all dissatisfied with the feeling of his hands on her. "I am real, you know." She said as if reading his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and kissed into her hair. "Had to be sure. Too many mornings waking up, wishing you were here." He told her. "I still can't believe it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet we’ve become so domesticated with each other very quickly,” She mumbled, obviously still very sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think of it as a symbiotic relationship.” he whispered to her, a smile spreading across his face as she started to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minus the snake.” She answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is much more healthy.” He laughed, watching as her eyes opened sleepily and her smile widened. “And way less freaky.” He shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, her face full of concern. “I can’t regret you taking Kanan. You’re alive because of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means being here with you, now -- I’d go through it all again.” He said with conviction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled widely as she reached for a kiss. “I would too--” she said quietly just as the alarm blared again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned as he turned over to switch off the alarm this time. “It really is time to wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” She asked from behind him, her hand reaching round stroking his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He said as she kissed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the coffee on. You get the shower.” She said, shuffling of the other side bed and taking the duvet with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jack objected “Thief!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have the warm shower. I have the cold floors!” she called from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Traitor!" He growled playfully, before the too cool air called him to action. He padded into the bathroom, where he turned on the water for the shower, testing the temperature before he stepped back.  He turned his head to shout back at Sam to hurry when his head did a double take. His eyes swung around, as something caught his eyes. There, before him, he saw to his surprise, clean and washed towels hanging neatly on the rack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the gesture knowing it was Sam who had done this simple domestic gesture. He had become accustomed to a bachelor's life, where a clean towel meant one on the floor which didn't stink and was dry. His hand caressed the soft towel as he realized he had missed being married. It wasn't the towel par se which had caused this but--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, we're all out of the generic coffee for the machine." She called, her voice becoming louder with each step she took coming back from the kitchen. He turned his head, took a step back and looked back into the bedroom through the opened door, seeing her unwrapping herself from the duvet. "Now I have every right to share with you the Brazilian blend. I swear you won't look at coffee the same way again." She fluffed the duvet in the air and let it settle on the bed before she started to make it. "Let’s see you make fun of me and my thermos now!" She added, tucking the duvet cover into the corners with military precision. He smiled watching her, loving that she didn't even seem to be noticing she was happily making his bed. "You will not be making fun of me after you tried it." She told him as her attention turned to the other side of the bed so she was now facing him. "I may even have a thermos convert on my hands--" She looked at him confused, seeing the steam from the shower starting to build behind him. "You going to let all the warm air out of that shower?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You coming?" Smiling, he asked her as his hand reached out to take hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled stupidly and blushed slightly. She quipped. "Okay, if you say so!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't expecting the smouldering look he gave her as he took her hand and led her into the shower. Neither was she expecting the way he held her to the shower wall, pinning her against it. She had no idea that whenever he'd hold her near him, there was only one thought in his mind. One four letter word which held in it a promise. One he knew he had to hold onto this time. One which he would never break nor take for granted. He never believed he would use it again, more because of the ass he could be. He also knew it was too soon to ask; she had just gotten out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of relationship, but, for him, this time, it didn't feel forced or fast. It struck him he didn't know when he had started to think of her as that! At very least she was his, in his mind -- why should letting the word fall from his lips matter?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One four letter word, wrapped in it, so much potential of a life, of a family, having a sense of belonging. Of a future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One four lettered word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what he had to do. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After their morning frolic in the shower, Sam moved at rapid pace into the kitchen, not knowing about Jack’s epiphany. Now dressed in her casuals, she was ready to go to work when she looked manically at her watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I'm so late!" She flushed, reaching for the thermos she now kept at Jack's place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax," he said, coming in behind her, his arms encircling her. "I'm still boss remember, and I say its fine if you're late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no no no no no. No favourites, remember? We agreed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but you are on a top-secret assignment to make your CO a very happy man." He said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you're enjoying this." She told him. "I have to get to base. I have a meeting with the science team--" she was quietened by him spinning her on the spot and kissing her firmly again. "Well, when you put it like that!" She quipped before he kissed her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Carter." He told her softly. "Work is still going to be there ten minutes later than if you got there on time." He told her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned and turned in his arms, her attention still on coffee maker as she started to pour some coffee into her thermos. "All I know is the boss gets moody if you don't show up on time, especially when he has to be there on time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" He said a smile forming at his lips, believing she was fully teasing him. "And how is that relevant right now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I dunno." She said, shrugging her shoulders and turning to look at him while she screwed the top on her thermos. "Usually an oh nine hundred meeting with the IOA really sets him on edge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to pause comically as though it was on a sitcom for a moment before he exclaimed. "Oh nuts!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Let’s move out!" He ordered quickly which made Sam giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nothing like the proverbial stick of C-4 up his butt to get him moving.' She thought before her eyes moved to his rear. 'Damn!' She thought, picturing it naked under his way too big jeans. 'He's so hot!' She groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go, Carter! Go, go, go go!" He said, ushering her towards the direction of her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you on base--" she grinned before she called back. "Sirrr!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Moebius Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was happening behind the scenes in Moebius---</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right, so part of my shipmas stories is actually a chapter for this story, all the bit where Sam and Jack are with Sam's family in this story is actually in my shipmas 2020 collection. (Links to follow) IN order for you all to read them in order, I had to get these two chapters out in close succession, so you have a chapter today a chapter tomorrow then its shipmas upload day! THEN I'll upload one on Christmas Eve, but then that's me done until the New Year, because I have a family and the two of them are off from tomorrow so I won't have a lot of time for writing etc over the holidays!</p><p>So onwards with my story!<br/>Parts in italics are directly from either 'Moebius part one' or 'Moebius part 2', its meant with all the love in the world not as a copywrite, more a direction to where we are in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack leaned casually against the wall as two airmen leave Daniel's office with empty hand trucks. He knew Daniel would be back soon, after all, it was just after lunch time. Eventually Daniel arrives, his head down as he reads a report as he walked along. Rounding the corner, he stops short in front of Jack, surprised by all of the activity in and around his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jack?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daniel questioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daniel?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reflected back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More airmen leave Daniel's office, followed by Siler, which had Daniel really confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What's goin' on?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You been shoppin' online lately?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack teases Daniel as </span>
  <span>Siler hands him a clipboard and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Whatcha talkin' about?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack handed Daniel the clipboard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you got a little delivery here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A smile playing round his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel read the clipboard paperwork and said distractedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It's from Catherine's estate.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, kinda looks like she sent the whole thing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack quipped although it was probably true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel finally walks into his office, finding it completely full of boxes and artifacts.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Holy… looks like her entire collection,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he almost parrots back to Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack patted Daniel’s shoulder, if there was one person in this galaxy who would appreciate all this it would be Daniel. Raising an eyebrow, he quips,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I prefer stamps,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he left, leaving Daniel standing flummoxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack made a quick stop on Level 22 before he headed to her lab. As if she were expecting his reprimand, she proclaimed, “I was just going for lunch, I swear!” she defended herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and handed her the sandwiches and Jell-O he had picked up from the commissary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally looked up and saw his smile hovering on his lips which only made her smile more. “Thank you, sir.” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel has just received quite the care package from Catherine’s estate.” Jack informed her. “With SG-1 winding down ready for our trip, I thought you might like to spend some time with him. Maybe cataloguing stuff, looking out for any hidden technology--” he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She acknowledged. “For once, I really was just finishing this report off. So, I’ll head up there as soon as I’ve done lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rush.” He said casually. He looked around him for a second to be sure there was no one there before he asked her quietly, “What are the plans for tonight?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Wednesday, so it’s Cassie night.” Sam told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. On your landline so we have to be at your place.” He reasoned. “You know, since we’re going to be there and I have to be quiet, maybe we can skim the newspaper for places round DC?" He asked her quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" She asked, her smile lighting the room up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, really." He smiled a little bit smugly and a little bit shy at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be nice." She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay with DC? We can do this in Nevada.” He double checked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it makes sense,” she said practically “While I don’t actually know what it’s like being a General, I know the kind of General my dad was. He often spent extra time away because he was worried for the men and women under his command. As much as Dad cared for his people, you probably care more.” she said quietly, realizing the truth in that sentence. “Plus, who knows what will happen when you retire, or when I do, or where I’ll go next?” She shrugged her shoulders, as she remembered her life first following her dad and then her own assignments around the world. “The best we can do is plan what we can do it together.” She took a bite of her sandwich before she added, “Anyway, the real estate market is a lot steadier in DC than in Nevada, so it's a wiser investment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you’re sure.” He acknowledged. Once again, he looked quickly around to see if he could see or hear anyone in the hall. Once he was reassured they were alone, his left hand reached out surreptitiously and squeezed her hand gently in affection. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam turned the corner and came to a full stop as she stood in the doorway to Daniel’s office, astounded at the sheer volume of what Catherine had sent. “Whoa!” she exclaimed quietly at the sight of the room before she tentatively called out. “Daniel, are you in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here.” She heard the voice coming from behind a tomb but in front of the desk. She tried to make her way over to him but was literally blocked by some of the collection. She did manage to get close enough to spy him sitting cross-legged studying a scroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, how did you get in there?” she questioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember. All I know is … is that I’m stuck.” He admitted. “I was going to find my way out but…” Daniel shrugged as he raised his book to show Sam his find. “I’ve been looking at this book for about an hour. It’s fascinating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s describing the rites of passage in the temples Ra erected." Sam looked interested as he continued. "It isn't any ritual I'm familiar with, but it describes entering a room in the temple, presumably where the scroll was found, and 'worshipping the most perfect object a mortal’s eyes can behold.' It goes on to repeat back the summoning for Ra's watchful eye over the people, something his first prime was charged with, this--" he said, waving his hand in front of him. "It’s amazing!" Suddenly he looked up at her and said, “I’m hungry. Want to grab some lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded before she looked seriously at him. "But Daniel, you're stuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I am." He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled before she said. "Come on, I bet together we can move this."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"There's a lot of interesting items." Sam admitted the next evening as they sat down to eat on his couch, "although Daniel has taken a fancy to one book in particular."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, some religious text Catherine had noted as being found in the highest chamber in a pyramid. The Jaffa would go there to worship Ra. It describes the wording and the rites the Jaffa would need to perform in order to speak to Ra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does Daniel think there's anything important in it?" Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing from a military tactical view, but a ton on their worshipping rites, even cultural history."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's something at least." He said, taking a bite of his pizza before his mobile phone rang. He rolled his eyes and put his pizza down before he answered it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O’Neill… yah?" He paused listening then suddenly he sat up and in a blink of an eye, he went into General mode. "You what?" He asked sharply, cutting off the other speaker. "You're not going to do that, Colonel." He told the other speaker in an authoritative voice. Sam looked at him wide-eyed but concerned. It wasn’t often that Jack snapped so quickly back into General mode when they were at home. It must be something important. “No, you’ve known about it since Project Giza started—" He calmly informed the other party. “And it is still private property.” Jack insisted  before his features went hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, oh!’ Sam thought, as she watched Jack’s face transformed from his casual look to the hard-nosed military man as the phone call continued. Whoever was on the other end of the line was going to get the full 'General O’Neill' and not 'Jack'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Colonel--</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He started, and Sam knew they had it. "You're going to get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh, Holy Hannah, the poor Colonel needs to start running to the hills!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--to call me back. And tell him he's going to have a brief history lesson on a little thing called 'Project Giza' and who exactly it is that made it possible--" Jack smart-mouthed retorted. He paused and listened before he continued. "Yes, and you're attacking two out of the three, and so help you if you start on the third!" Clearly annoyed he finalized it by firmly telling the caller. "I don't care who gave the orders. If they have a problem, they can talk to me face to face. Am I being clear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Colonel?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He snapped the phone shut. "This is unbelievable!" He exclaimed before he looked at a concerned Sam. "Some idiot in DC wants to seize Catherine's collection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!" Sam exclaimed, not quite believing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Under the 'National Security' clause of 'private ownership'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's for seizing stolen cultural property and preventing homeland terrorism--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know that--" he told her as he started dialling a number into his phone. He tapped the table impatiently before the phone was answered. "Walter, good, it’s me. I want you to pull up all legality for ICE seizing private property. Then get a couple of people from SG-9 to read over it. I want a report first thing in the morning on my desk." Jack listened before he nodded "Yeah, I know Kovacek was staying back to work on the Jaffa alliance. Tell him he can take the next two days off if that thing is on my desk by the time I get in tomorrow morning." Jack listened again. "Yeah, it’s that important. It’s for Doctor Jackson, Walter. Oh, and move my debriefing with SG-22 to Monday — Well, because I don't want to spend my Saturday in a boring meeting--" Jack nodded. "Thanks." And closed his phone before he looked at Sam. "I just want to be prepared for when they do call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help with anything?” She asked him. “Daniel is a member of my team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her worried expression, he nodded. “Sure, we’ll go over the report together in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to go now?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To which he shook his head. “I appreciate your willingness to go, Sam, but until I hear an order from above me, I promise you it’s fine. Everything is at the SGC and no one gets into that base without me knowing it." He smiled a little and said, "And it would need to be a Joint Chiefs or the President himself in order for my orders not to stand." He said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled widely. "You’re liking that?" She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah!" He grinned, pulling her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it. I knew you'd be good at it." She grinned happily, settling closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't do it without you." He whispered to her romantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sincerity squeezed at her heart and the look in his eyes genuine as she gazed into his dark eye. She even let out a cute "aw" sound before she put her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat together for a few minutes before a thought came to him. He didn’t know how he should broach the subject with Sam, but he knew he had to cover all the basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sam. Daniel doesn’t know about us, does he?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. It’s still just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He took a breath as he turned to look at her. “Can you not mention any of this to Daniel until I find a solution please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled away. Since becoming lead of SG-1, she would often share information with both Teal’c and Daniel. But this time, she learned the information not as the leader of SG-1 but as the girlfriend (partner?) of the General of SGC. As the daughter of a former General, she had learned to keep her counsel, just in case she heard something she shouldn’t have. She had to tell Jack that she understood what he was asking of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack started to worry about Sam’s silence. Before he could say anything, she reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she said quietly.  “Of course, Jack. He won’t hear anything from me until you me the go-ahead.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Moebius Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>somethings take a lot of work---</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 2. </p>
<p>parts from the eposides are in italics.</p>
<p>Thanks to Julie she made some good suggestions both in this chapter and the last. I know I haven't kept them all, but I have a good little group of writers who I run stuff by all the time (ALL THE TIME!) So thanks to them too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You wanted to see me?" Daniel asked Jack the Monday afternoon, as he came into his office. He was surprised to see Sam there. "Hey, where have you been all morning?" He asked Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can answer both those questions if you sit down." Jack told him. Daniel looked confused but still sat down. Jack cleared his throat and opened his mouth as if to speak, but he clearly chickened out and turned to Sam. "Colonel?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled, knowing the real reason for him checking out was he didn't want Daniel hating him. The initial bad news was something Daniel could easily freak out about. Having Sam deliver it, it was far less likely Daniel would immediately spiral. Sam knew Jack would still claim ’It’s  good command practice‘ to Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our sister command, Homeland Security has heard about the collection that Catherine left for you and that it’s currently located on a military base. So technically it’s in the hands of the US government."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll find some place to put it all I swear." Daniel started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If only that were it." Jack remarked heatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looked confused but turned back to pay attention to Sam as she continued. "They wanted us to seize it under the anti-terrorism laws for national security."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What!" Daniel exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "They can't do that!" Daniel exclaimed before he looked between them both. "Can they do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Legally, It’s a grey area." Jack informed him. "But I have a better solution for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A rather brilliant plan that we struck with the President. He's rather eager to hear your response." Jack smiled, as Daniel looked at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We pointed out that a lot of the artifacts were specifically linked to the Stargate program. So they would need their best linguist/archaeologist to translate, understand, and organize them." Sam told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be you." Jack interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we made it as clear as possible that if those items belonged to the US government, we might have a little scheduling problem with regards to your talents as you are needed elsewhere. After all, it’s a big program." Sam said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, sure…" Daniel waited for them to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we proposed this," Jack said, handing him a folder with a pile of waivers to sign. "The US government is offering to </span>
  <em>
    <span>store</span>
  </em>
  <span> these items for you. The SGC level 6 should suffice to hold most immediate stuff here and, for the rest, we can use a secondary larger facility like one of our warehouses." Jack told him. “With perhaps an unlucky number everyone else is too afriad to use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Store?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Legally, everything in the collection would remain yours, private property. You can have instant access to it. You can move it, even take items home if you want to." Sam explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sensing a but--" Daniel probed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any item found in relation to the Stargate program or anything which affects the security of this world will remain yours," Jack started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But any information you uncover has to be shared with Stargate Command," Sam added. "That would be easy for you to do since you will be the one doing the translation. No one else will have access to the collection unless you give permission. Of course, anyone you provide access will need to be vetted by both you and SGC."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'd do that anyway, guys, you know I wouldn't put the world at stake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We know," Jack said with a grin. "We thought clauses to accepting the storage space is only fair." Jack said a sly look on his face. "It just happens to be something you're naturally inclined to." Jack leaned back in his chair as he looked at his friend. "It would be a shame to lose your cooperation after all these years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel grinned, catching on to their plan. "Sooo, if I don't sign this--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, there are a thousand different projects you're needed on." Jack commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But if I sign this, it’s still all mine, but stored for free by the Government?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Jack nodded. "The items are fundamentally of interest to this program." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel grinned and reached over for the pen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The President will be happy." Jack commented as Daniel signed the papers and passed the folder back. "That's all. Colonel Carter will be with you in a few minutes to help with the last of the cataloguing. Are you ready for your conference in a few days?" He asked Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yah, it looks great." Daniel smiled. "I think I'm going to take the religious textbook for a little bit of light reading."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack's eyes watched for Sam reaction, whose face said it all. This wasn't a tiny book. It was a very big book. "Well, just make sure it doesn't make it to the cabin. No work allowed at the cabin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yah, I know." Daniel said, getting up to leave "See you soon, Sam."  When he reached the door, he turned his around back and said absently. “Thanks, Sam, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jack glanced at Sam who was simply looking at him, her grin evident. "He won't ever know the extent you went to for that deal, will he?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He doesn't need to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He should." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have his loyalty, and he has mine. He doesn't need to know." Jack said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that’s the same for everyone here, isn't it?" She asked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup." He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam's heart was melting, and she was desperate to kiss him, to show him just how incredible what it was he just did really was. He saved that collection for Daniel, and Daniel would never even know what role Jack had played in doing so. Jack wasn't looking for praise and his helping wasn't dependent on ongoing loyalty. This was a sure sign of just how much Daniel meant to Jack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need a team night tonight." Sam proposed. "How about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too?" He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know it."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A little while later they were still in Daniel's office sorting, where Sam came up from beneath the desk. "I think that's all the scrolls organized. You should be able to dig out anything useful much easier." She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Sam.” He commented before turning to the Airman at the door “Hello!” He called to get the Airman’s attention. “Could you take this up to level 6, room 617, thanks.” He smiled as the Airman came in and took the box from Sam, leaving Sam with a "ma'am" as he left. Daniel sighed deeply as he surveyed his office and realized there was still more work to be done. At that moment, Jack came in the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I figured you nerds would be here" Jack told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Daniel asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam almost gloated. "He has a meeting with SG-22 in five minutes." She teased him, giving Jack a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't get why I have to have a briefing about a bunch of old rocks anyway." Jack moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're in command of this base, Jack." Daniel chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can’t you do it?" He asked Sam. "It’s to do with science, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gave him a sympathetic look before she reminded him. "Not really one of my areas of expertise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." Jack nodded before he turned to Daniel. "What about you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm busy, as per your insistence to 'catalogue and sort it'," Daniel answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've not found anything interesting yet?" Jack asked. "Huge big space guns?" Jack saw Daniel's slightly miffed face and Sam's sympathetic one before he admitted defeat. "Fine."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour in and </span>
  <span>Balinsky is enthusiastically showing some cored-out rock samples to him. To Jack, this was really, really dry, boring stuff. His head was resting in his hands and all he could think about was how much he wanted to be with Sam right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now, in addition, we discovered several grains of troilite, and a mesostasis phase which contained micrometer crystals."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmmmm…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack sounded trying to sound interested but was failing miserably. In reality, it didn't matter because Balinsky either didn't notice or care</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now it's undergoing further testing, but we hope to have the results on your desk first thing tomorrow morning."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook the rock really wondering if there was something important, he was missing and, clearly not being serious, said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Don't you keep me waiting!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, sir."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Balinsky replied, not noticing Jack's tone. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now here's where things get really interesting, because you will notice in this fissure—"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack has never been so relieved as to be interrupted but he had to admit that Daniel running into the briefing room was a godsend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jack! We need to— We need to talk. Oh, sorry for interrupting.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Daniel desperately by his forearm and proclaimed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “No! It’s okay. If it’s important, you must interrupt. You must.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think we may have found a ZPM.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daniel told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His consciousness sprung to life along with his legs.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He exclaimed before he patted Balinsky on the shoulder without letting go of Daniel. Balinsky looked miffed but who cared! A ZPM!</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Great stuff with the rocks.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel turned and Jack follows him with equal fervor out of the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that correct?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam asked him amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it is, and we don’t do anything?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apparently nothing we did affected the timeline.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But we didn’t do anything,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said confused</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not yet. Apparently, we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don’t have to.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She told him as if it made complete sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent! That’s it! I like it!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel and Teal’c smile and walk away. Carter reaches to lift the ZPM in its box</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “Okay, I’m gonna get this up to the lab for analysis.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, grabbing it from her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’ll take it. There’s a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin’ to get their hands on this. You’ve got packin’ to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carries the box with one hand and starts to walk past a miffed looking Sam, so he does something he knows he shouldn’t. As he walks pass her, he surreptitiously pats her on the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought a smile to her face. She sat there for a few minutes as she tried to make sense of her jumbled brain. Suddenly the video sprung back to life </span>
</p>
<p><span>“This is a message for Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, from herself. I’m hoping no one has made it this far on the recording but you—" Sam froze and looked eyes wide at the recording. “I know this is meant for things which should be on place in the right timeline, but I just wanted to check.” The video Sam looked around nervously before she said in a rush. “</span><span>If </span><span>you’re not with him, and we both know who I’m talking about</span> <span>— him, the love—" The video Sam blushed while the one watching felt it. “The love of your life.” Sam felt her heart race in her chest, and the same identical blush on her face appear too. S</span><span>he </span><span>knew, of course, she knew that video Sam</span> <span>could only be talking about Jack and was worried the other her would say something incriminating. </span></p>
<p><span>“If you’re not with him, then find a way. You will never be loved or love as much with anyone else</span><span>.</span> <span>He </span><span>knows you and he loves you. S</span><span>o</span><span>,</span> <span>if I'm not with him, go to him and love him. In every world, you find each other</span><span>.</span> <span>In </span><span>every world, you </span><span>are in </span><span>love </span><span>with him, </span><span>and no one else can make you this happy."</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Sam." Jack’s voice was heard in the distance in the video before the screen went fuzzy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled. She was. She was with him and the video</span>
  <span> Sam </span>
  <span>was right. It was the best.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Cabin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally she was at the cabin, it only took all of eight years to get her there!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! </p><p>Thanks for your wait on this one! Hopefully I'll make it worth the wait.</p><p>For those who don't know there is a little four chapter add on to this story in my shipmas 2020 stories (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173441/chapters/69034926) which if read should be read before this chapter and after the last (if you feel so inclined to read my other shipmas stories, I suppose I can't stop you!) If you haven't been following it or aren't interested thats okay too, you don't have to read that in order for this to make sense. But it has been why there has almost been a months wait in posting this, because I had a two week gap off over Christmas and New year then I was updating that story as part of this one.  So thanks x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Jack looked across at the passenger sitting next to him in his truck, a small grin appeared on his face. Jack couldn’t believe how carefree Sam was after spending time with Mark and the family and then a few days with Mac – where he tried to find out more about the blond woman in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But since picking up the rental at the airport, she was very quiet. She hadn't spoken in over an hour, too busy looking out the window and soaking it all in. The passing wooded area and an ancient forest caught her attention as they travelled through the countryside. Mentally, he decided on taking her through a local hiking trail near the cabin to stretch their legs once they arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there. Another five minutes or so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning away from the passing view, she looked at him before she smiled in anticipation. "I'm glad. It looks to be getting dark soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a great little Italian about five miles out who deliver. We can get a pizza tonight and maybe dine al fresco on the dock, with the moonlight.  We can head out in the morning and stock up food for our stay before the boys get in tomorrow night." He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds great." She reached over and grabbed his free hand. "I've been looking forward to this for years!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Admit it, you wanted to come the first time I asked." He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed then nodded. "I have no shame in admitting it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you came running out to the corridor that first time?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and smiled sadly. "Yeah, yeah, I really did want to come but..." Her voice trailed off. She felt him squeeze her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you finally made it." He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." She nodded before she shifted her gaze back out the window. "I don’t want to miss my first look at the cabin I've been dying to visit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled to himself at that thought. After a few minutes, he turned off the main road. They drove along the private road for a few more minutes in silence, allowing Sam to enjoy her first experience going to the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’re here." He announced happily. He always enjoyed coming to the cabin – even after Charlie had died.  And in recent years, he always tried to come as often as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" She sounded surprised and looked out the window as she waited for the first sign of the cabin. He slowly turned into a well-driven path and then the cabin came into view. Her breath caught and a huge smile broke onto her face as he finally stopped the truck in front of the cabin, he heard her let go of a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" She whispered before she took off her seat belt and opened her door. She was closely followed by Jack who watched as she stood still taking in her surroundings. He shut the truck door and came to stand beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want the tour?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love it." She said as he took her by the hand leading her to the front door. Their hands didn't part as he opened the door to let them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the entertainment/multipurpose area. You got your TV, some chairs, the sofa, fireplace" he said, as they entered the main room. "To our left is the door to our room. It has its own bathroom, so we aren't trailing through the cabin in the middle of the night, but I want to save showing you it until later." He said with a wink to her. Stepping further into the room, Jack pointed to another door on his left, next to the main bedroom and said, "Second bedroom. So when the guys are here, we'll have to keep it down." He flirted which made her laugh. "The dining table--" he turned again and in front of them was the kitchen, "kitchen." He confirmed and they walked beyond it. "The third bedroom, which is right next to the laundry room and the really cozy bathroom." He said as he opened the door to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided her back to the front door and whispered into her ear. "Close your eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." She smiled. She heard the door open before slowly he led her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tiny lip of the door right in front of you.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and took a wider step, her hands still firmly in his. She felt the cool breeze of winter nip at her nose, so she knew they were now outside. Slowly he guided her down the steps and helped her round the side of the cabin, positioning her slightly before she felt him move to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he told her, standing so he wasn’t part of her view. "Sam, open your eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam slowly opened her eyes. The early evening sun left a dusky trail of orange and pink in the sky as it could be seen peeking below the tree line which surrounded the lake. The slight breeze created a ripple on the otherwise calm water which reflected the sky above it. The small dock was central to the view of the lake and a further access point to a larger pool of water upstream. The edge of the water was peppered by rocks and a type of water grass which led onto the grassy lawn which almost surrounded the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" She gasped in awe. "Jack, it's beautiful." She whispered reaching for his hand wrapping her fingers around his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you'd love it." He grinned, clearly ecstatic by her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always thought it would be lovely, but this!" She exclaimed. "Just wow!" He let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," he said, tugging at her hand gently to guide her back inside. "Let's get the place opened up before it gets dark." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him lead her back inside where he took her back through to the main bathroom and showed her the back door. She smiled seeing why he had turned them around and out of the cabin. The back door took them out to a small practical yard which was fenced off, although you could have seen the view from here it was marred a little by the six-foot fence. The yard had a small shed which housed the wood for the fire, keeping it dry from the elements. Inside the same shed were tools and garden implements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up a few of the wooden logs and followed Jack back through the cabin. It turned out the wooden logs not only were for burning in the fireplace but heated the pipes and water. She smiled at the charm of the cabin. She didn't believe places like this really existed anymore but it turns out that they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the wood was burning, they went through to the master bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" She smiled, entering the room. There was still enough natural light coming from the window to see the room. It wasn't overly small or large but housed a less ornate version of his bed at home, the bedsheets were tartan and neatly made, and there was a dresser on one side of the bed and a small woodburning stove in the corner of the room. She noticed the door leading to the small private bathroom but didn't open the door as she took in the bedroom itself. Jack came in behind her with the wood and lit the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I was a little girl, I used to read and watch Little House on a Prairie and I'd beg my parents to move into a cabin and we'd live there in the middle of nowhere." She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were all about the science." He said a grin playing on his lips listening to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "Science was my thing, and I did always want to be an astronaut," she chuckled. "Wouldn't that be ironic, an astronaut who lived in a cabin." She thought of her childhood. "I really started to depend on science for answers after mom died. Yes, there is a lot unknown in science, but what we knew even there, and progressively now and in the future, gives us answers. I had no answer to why my mom died, but--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had certainty." He nodded steeping forward her arms going around him as his arms slid round her waist. "Science was your center." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." She nodded. "And now, I have you." She said quietly, snuggling into him. "I'm starting to feel--to live my life. I'm not just a Lieutenant Colonel. I'm Sam. I'm Carter. I'm--" her arms squeezed around his waist and she whispered, "--yours." She snuggled closer and continued. “I can’t even tell you what you mean to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her head. He kissed her gently and murmured against her lips. "Right back at ya." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, then their lips gravitated towards the other and before they knew it, they were locked in a passionate embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That trail he wanted to walk with Sam was long forgotten.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Two souls sat at the end of the dock. The pizza box lay empty next to them, and with the sun set, the only thing keeping them warm was shared body heat, their clothes they were wearing, and the blanket wrapped around them. Candles flickered around them keeping a light in the darkness. Her head lay on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is perfect." She whispered. "Did I mention I love the cabin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. "Once or twice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I do." She smiled. "The lake, the trees--" He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I somewhere on that list?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The very top." She whispered. "You're my--ummm-urrgghhh--" She stumbled, still not being able to label him 'boyfriend' because it sounded juvenile and 'lover' sounded like she was having an affair with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I might be able to help with that label." He said, taking a small box from his pocket and handing it to her. Unable to look away, she stared at the small box for a few seconds before he nervously added. "I never know how to define our relationship either. So, umm, I mean if you want to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally blinked and took a deep breath before she opened the box to reveal a ring. Platinum with two sapphire side stones and a diamond in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't want it, that’s fine. It’s too soon I know and you just--" He said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask me." She told him, interrupting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask you?" He repeated, unsure of what she was asking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ask me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You promise to say yes if I ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise an answer, but how can I possibly answer a question that hasn’t been asked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why Pete had to wait two weeks? He didn't ask? Because I'll do anything to avoid waiting two weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Pete didn't ask. He presented me with a ring one day out of the blue and expected a yes." Sam countered. "Anyway, I was hesitating for a whole different reason." She blushed, her eyes diverting down shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two fingers came below her chin bringing her face up, closely followed by her eyes which locked with his. "I would be honored if you let me be your husband." He told her, a smile growing on her face, his heart pounding in his chest, even though he was sure of the answer now. "Will you marry me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words left his lips, the biggest mega-watt Carter smile he had ever seen appeared on hers. In that exact moment, Jack felt that happiest in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't leave me hanging for two weeks." He said, a smile appearing on his lips which made Sam giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." She managed to answer mid giggling, before she said it again, "Yes." She confirmed, nodding her head, their eyes not leaving the other. "Yes, please!" She managed to repeat for a third time before lips met for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they were both smiling widely and she whispered yeses to him again, before he kissed her again, leaving her breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She whispered, her hands stroking his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're enthusiastic." He observed, clearly thrilled at her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn right I am!" She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It didn't even take two minutes, never mind two weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. "I'm not living that down anytime soon, am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I mean it was two weeks. I almost feel sorry for the guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She emphasised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can't be sad about the conclusion of that relationship." He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I know is I love you." She told him, her eyes still on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her and whispered. "That’s all I need to know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the ring out the box and slid it onto her finger. She looked at the ring then at him before doing it again. She knew what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let’s not wait." She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait?" He repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be Mrs O'Neill before I leave for Nevada. Before… before we even leave Minnesota."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and studied her for a moment. "You sure?" He asked her. "You were planning a big wedding with Pete. Isn't that what you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pete was planning a big wedding for Pete. Whatever I wanted was ignored." She told him. She looked down and concentrated on a button on his shirt. "I’ve heard that other girls had all these plans about their wedding day, the dress, the hair, the make-up, the flowers, all of it was just planned in their minds but I was never like that." She paused, as searched for the words. "When they were asked about the groom, or how they would resolve an argument, they never had a clue, but that --" she shrugged. "That bit I saw, like the partnership, the dedication, the marriage itself." She took a breath and looked him in the eyes. "But for me… all those people just watching me--" she whispered. "I really don't want that, but what I do want-- is right here in my arms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her a little closer and kissed her forehead then her hair. "We can head into town tomorrow morning and start making arrangements. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time are Daniel and Teal’c getting here?" She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Late afternoon. We will have almost a full day to ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled before she told him. "I want to tell Daniel tomorrow. Is that okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, since he's going to be at the wedding, he'll have to know eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam's smiled lit up again. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me take you to bed, fiancée." He whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great." She said with a smile. "Fiancé." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. When the Morning comes--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Daniel finds out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My computer is running super slow so I'm doing this off my phone, I hope it works right!!</p><p>Thank you for all your lovely comments, I'm loving it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stirred, feeling reluctant to open his eyes. He could feel the winter sun through the blinds at the window, so it must be late morning, but almost as he processed that thought, he was fully awake as he was vividly aware of her, so his senses focused on her. Her back was pressed into his side, his arm lay across her pillow, her head tucked under his outreached arm. His nose snuggled into her hair, finding the scent of her fresh apple shampoo. With his move, she stirred but only to turn over, one arm slipping onto his chest, the other wrapped around his arm which had been cradling her. A grin spread across his face as she started nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>"You're barely awake." He whispered.</p><p>"'m wake 'nough." She murmured, one arm coming above the covers before it quickly retreated back under the covers. "Cold." She said, kissing into his neck instead before cuddling closer to him. Thank goodness, he was hot. Smiling as she realized that she would never be cold again when she slept next to him.</p><p>"It’s Minnesota, in winter." He grinned. "I'll start the fire when we're ready to get up."</p><p>She grinned wickedly before she whispered. "I was hoping to start a fire before that." She flirted.</p><p>He scooted down so they were laying head-to-head when one hand under the covers snaked up to her breast, fondling it lightly before he told her. "I think we can arrange that." He said before claiming her mouth with his.</p><p>Murmured approval was sounded before they heard a third sound of a throat being cleared. </p><p>They both finally opened their eyes, looking towards the foot of the bed where they saw a smug looking Daniel Jackson standing there.</p><p>Sam immediately shied, turning full on into Jack's arms blushing.</p><p>"Daniel," Jack said evenly, knowing he had been caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar, but by acting as though nothing was unusual, he was hoping to divert from the obvious elephant in the room.</p><p>"Jack." He replied with a grin. "Sam." He said, addressing the back of her head.</p><p>"Hey Daniel." She said in a muffled voice before peeking out from the nook of Jack’s arm.</p><p>"So," Daniel started.</p><p>"So--" Jack repeated. "You're early."</p><p>"Got an early flight. I'm going to go and pick up Teal'c tonight at the airport." He stared at the couple in the bed. "This is new." Daniel observed, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. </p><p>"Not really," Jack said. playing dumb. "My Grandpa Harry built it, with his own two hands." Jack felt her gaze moved up towards his face and she slowly started to grin as he continued. "Now, l know he claimed otherwise, but I swear he was alive forever, so the truth is the cabin itself could be millions of years old." </p><p>Daniel looked at him flatly, then he looked at Sam who was smiling at Jack clearly amused and was looking at him adoringly. The first reaction made Jack smug, he loved making her smile and laugh, but the second sent thrills through him, Sam looking at him adoringly would have that effect on any man, or at least it should, he thought. </p><p>"Oh, oh you mean--" he said, his arm going around her protectively. "You mean this?" He asked.</p><p>"Yah." Daniel retorted sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh well, that is a lot more recent." Jack acknowledged. "Although not as recently as you might think."</p><p>"Oh?" Daniel wondered.</p><p>"Last eight years." Jack said with a straight face, which made Sam giggle.</p><p>"Well, we know that." Daniel rolled his eyes, "but I take it <em> this </em> is a relatively recent development."</p><p>"Two months, Daniel. The day after Dad died and the night before you came back." Jack told him, knowing that Daniel was like a dog with a bone until he got his answers.</p><p>"Two months!" Daniel repeated, his mouth hanging open.</p><p>"There's more," Sam admitted.</p><p>"More?" Daniel gaped.</p><p>"You remember all those years ago, you asked me when you were going to meet my wife?" Jack asked Daniel.</p><p>"Jack proposed last night." Sam said quietly. </p><p>"We want to get married before Sam leaves for Nevada." </p><p>Daniel's jaw dropped while he looked between them.</p><p>"How would you like to meet my wife by the end of the week?"</p><p> "So soon?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"If we have anything to say about it!" Jack commented.</p><p>"No, no that’s not what I meant, but what about- - what about the whole chain of command thing?"</p><p>"Not a problem anymore." Jack growled.</p><p>"We have permission." Sam admitted.</p><p>"Oh wow! Wow, you guys--" he said, a smile appearing on his lips. "My god, you guys!" He turned to leave where he turned and said, "So when you had that date, Jack was in your bedroom?" He asked Sam, to which she nodded, and then he turned to ask Jack, "And when you said you didn't mind who it was she was sleeping with, it was because it was you?"</p><p>"Two for two." Jack growled.</p><p>Daniel stood still clearly trying to input all the new information.</p><p>"Daniel?" Jack growled again.</p><p>"Um?" He acknowledged.</p><p>"Trying to get a bit of romance in before we start the day." Jack told him.</p><p>"Right!" Daniel said finally turning and leaving the room. "I'll make some coffee!" He called closing the door behind him.</p><p>Jack gruffed as Sam giggled, running her fingers into his hair.</p><p>"So, Daniel knows." Jack stated.</p><p>"Yah." Sam laughed.</p><p>"He's not… he hasn't spoiled the mood, has he?" Jack asked her.</p><p>She bit on her bottom lip and looked into his eyes innocently. "Try and stop me." She finally said her lips hovering over his.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Jack teased him.</p><p>"Yup." She replied smugly. </p><p>"Confident, are we?" He teased her more. </p><p>She laughed then looked him in the eyes. "I love you." </p><hr/><p>An hour later, a dressed Sam came out of the bedroom. She turned the corner to find Daniel sitting on the sofa reading a book. She looked at the book cover and rolled her eyes. "Don't let Jack find you reading that." She said of the book they found in Catherine's collection.</p><p>Daniel smiled and shrugged. "Jack, huh?"</p><p>"You want me to call him General or Sir?" Sam asked walking towards the kitchen counter and the coffee maker. </p><p>"Right, wouldn't want you mixing them up in the bedroom." Daniel tried to tease her, but she teased right back.</p><p>"Actually, he kinda likes it." She said evenly.</p><p>"Ew! Too much Information!" Daniel exclaimed while she laughed. "He's been a bad influence on you."</p><p>She reached up for a cup and shook her head. "You started it." </p><p>Daniel stood up and walked over to her as she filled up her coffee cup. "Sam?" He said when he was behind her.</p><p>She turned and looked him in the eye.</p><p>"Really, I'm really happy for you." He told her, quietly.</p><p>She smiled as they both went for a hug. "Thanks Daniel." She told him as she pulled back. "Honestly I can't be anything but happy." She said a smile breaking on her face.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"We just--we wanted it to be just us, and Teal'c had guessed already--"</p><p>"Teal’c knows!"</p><p>Sam shrugged. "He thought it was obvious."</p><p>"Oh my god! The rash and the hickey!" Daniel exclaimed, as the clues fell into place</p><p>Sam laughed. "Holy Hannah!" She teased him. "You're just coming round to see the clues!" </p><p>"Oh my God! Oh my god, I'm so stupid!" Daniel said, shaking his head as Sam laughed. When she stopped laughing, they looked at each other "I'm so glad you two made it."</p><p>"Can't say I'm disappointed." She confessed. "I've never felt like this--"</p><p>"He's good for you and you're good for him." Daniel nodded. "Where is he?" </p><p>"Hanging up the towels and getting dressed."</p><p>"Thought you might have showered together."</p><p>"We did." She admitted. "To guarantee hot water for us both." She grinned.</p><p>"Hmmm, I'm sure." Daniel quipped. </p><p>They looked at each other and laughed, hugging each other again.</p><p>"Hands off, Daniel, she's mine." Jack growled playfully as he joined them in the kitchen.</p><p>Sam giggled, letting go of Daniel as she found herself wrapped in Jack’s arms. "You don't need to be jealous of Daniel." Sam said sweetly to Jack. </p><p>Jack dipped his lips into the nook of her neck and kissed her there. </p><p>"Jack." Daniel said quietly. </p><p>Jack looked up and looked at Daniel who looked at him in return. "I know." Jack nodded as Daniel nodded back. "I know." Jack broke into a full-on smile, his arms dropped from Sam and the two men hugged, then one arm from each man reached out to Sam and she fitted between them. </p><p>The three eventually dropped the hug, and Daniel asked. "So, you're keeping it secret?"</p><p>"Not secret, just private." Jack told him.</p><p>"We don't want to be the gossip of the SGC." Sam said quietly. "We've managed two months without any problems." </p><p>"Daniel, we just want SG-1 to know for now. We want to keep it quiet for now." Jack told him, but with Daniel's nod he continued. "I was wondering, if at the wedding, you'd mind being best man?" </p><p>Daniel looked surprised but then smiled. "I'd be honored."</p><p>Just then she thought of someone else. “Jack, I have to tell Mark about us getting married?”</p><p>Jack gave her one of his patented smirks. “Actually, he knows about it already.”</p><p>“Really? How?”</p><p>A sad thought appeared in his eyes. “Jacob knew that I wanted to be with you if I could. He even gave me his approval.” He looked down, uncertain of Sam’s reaction, when he mumbled, “And I sort of asked Mark for his approval too, the night we arrived in San Diego?”</p><p>“What? He knew you were going to ask me and then--?” Sam was outraged for a moment. </p><p>Jack rubbed a hand against her back.  “Sam, it’s okay.” They stared into each other’s eyes and had one of their silent conversations and finally she calmed down. She laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Jack's arm went back around Sam and he whispered, "Do you want to get Cassie here?" He asked her.</p><p>"Really?" Sam asked her eyes lighting up. </p><p>"Sure." He nodded. </p><p>Sam turned in his arm and kissed him before she bounced off. "I can't wait!" </p><p>"To marry me or see Cassie?" Jack with a grin on his face as he called after her.</p><p>"It’s fifty-fifty!" She called which made him laugh.</p><p>Daniel had watched Jack and smiled as Jack looked at him. "You got her. You finally got her."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"Congratulations, Jack!" Daniel smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, I'm pretty happy." Jack grinned as Sam walked back in the room. </p><p>"Cassie? Fancy a trip up to Uncle Jack's cabin for a few days? Yeah, um, we're hoping to get married."</p><p>A high squeal came from the other end of the phone. "Oh my god! Oh God, Sam! Mom would have loved this! Yes, of course, I'll come! Tell me, how, when. Oh my God!"</p><p>Jack smiled. "I guess she’s happy about this?"</p><p>"Oh my God, is Uncle Jack there?"</p><p>"Yes Cassie, he's right here. I'm putting you on speaker." Sam clicked the button.</p><p>"Hey Cassie!" Jack said, with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Oh my god! Uncle Jack, is it true? You have to tell me everything!"</p><p>He grinned. "You happy about this, kid?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? I've been trying to get you two together since 1997!"</p><p>"Cassie!" Sam exclaimed.</p><p>“We got together two months ago--" Jack said, chuckling when he saw Sam's pink cheeks.</p><p>"Two months! Wait! Has he been there when I've been talking to you on our Wednesday nights?"</p><p>"Most of them, yeah." Sam confirmed.</p><p>"Oh my god! Oh my god! What about the frat regs?" Cassie asked. </p><p>"We were given an exception." Sam told her.</p><p>"Oh my god, did you save the world again?" Cassie continued.</p><p>"Something like that." Jack shrugged.</p><p>"So, when Uncle Jack was promoted last month, and you were in DC, you were in DC <em> together </em>?"</p><p>"DC!" Daniel exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh, is Uncle Daniel there?"</p><p>"So will Uncle T by the end of the day." Jack told her.</p><p>"So, what do you say Cassie? Fancy coming up to cold Minnesota and watching us get married?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes of course! Can I be a bridesmaid? Oh my god, you need a dress. There's this perfect one for you too. In a bridal shop. Oh, I need a dress!"</p><p>Jack waved the phone to him and he took Cassie off speakerphone. "It’s just me now, Cassie." He told her as he walked towards the door to the outdoors and opened it. "I'll wire you the money for the tickets on your flight." He closed the door behind him.</p><p>"I wonder what that's about?" Daniel asked Sam.</p><p>Sam only shrugged. "Probably to get her bank details."</p><hr/><p>"I'm about to ask a huge favour, Cassie." Jack told her as he stood on the deck.</p><p>"Anything, anything for you, Uncle Jack."</p><p>"That wedding dress. It’s beautiful, right?"</p><p>"Oh yah!"</p><p>"Do you think you can get suits for me, Daniel and T, and a pretty dress for you?"</p><p>"Sure." Cassie said.</p><p>"Money is no object. Just text me through what you need."</p><p>"That’s dangerous telling a woman that, Uncle Jack."</p><p>"I trust you." Jack assured her. "When you get back on with Sam, be subtle and ask her what she would like, flowers, so I can get them here on this end. She wants it small, but I still want it special." </p><p>"Pink peony," Cassie told Jack. "Peony is her favourite flower." </p><p>"You know this how?" </p><p>"I'm a woman. I have my ways."</p><p>"Pink Peony? I can do that." He nodded. </p><p>"Pete was insisting on red roses."</p><p>"Oh?" Jack questioned.</p><p>"When you told her to go pick flowers, Pete was insisting on red roses but she had wanted the peony. He told her they were just weeds and that she needed proper flowers. She finally agreed because she didn't want the confrontation."</p><p>Jack closed his eyes, regretting ever telling her to 'go pick flowers'. Why did he not see it? She was avoiding confrontation. "If she wants peonies, that's what’s she's getting."</p><p>"Oh, and it’s not likely you'll get a huge wedding cake now, but Auntie Sam hates traditional wedding cakes."</p><p>"Can't say I blame her." Jack nodded.</p><p>"Pete's cake was traditional, the fruit and everything. She managed to convince him to have a little cake, claiming it was for the kids, but it was the only way he'd agree. I think she was getting that double chocolate cake just for you, because she knew you wouldn't like the traditional cake." Jack almost felt his heart stop, as Cassie continued to talk, although he wasn't sure what she was saying. Double chocolate cake was both his and Sam's favourite cake, she was <em> still </em> thinking about him, even when preparing to marry someone else. He could hear Cassie's grin down the phone. "You're a romantic, Uncle Jack." </p><p>"Don't go spreading that around." He said, opening the door again and seeing Daniel and Sam had settled on the sofa near the fireplace. "So, we'll call when we know which day and I'll wire that money to you. Okay, kid?"</p><p>"Sure. Uncle Jack." They paused for a moment before she said, "I'm really happy for you both. Mom would have loved this; she kept hoping you'd find a way."</p><p>"That’s good to know." Jack told her.</p><p>"Handing you back to Sam." He said, giving her phone back to her.</p><p>"Hey Cassie." Sam smiled at the younger women's voice. She paused listening to Cassie for a moment before she said, "What's that?" Then Sam's face turned a deep shade of red as she got up off the sofa and headed into the bedroom </p><p>"Cassie!" She said, shock and alarm in her voice, as she shut the door.</p><p>Jack and Daniel just shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, come on! How am I not supposed to ask?" Cassie asked her. "Unless he's bad in bed, oh god, is he useless?"</p><p>"No!" Sam objected quickly. "No, just, no he's--"</p><p>"He's okay?" Cassie asked.</p><p>Sam swallowed her face flushing as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Mine." She said quietly.</p><p>"Yours?" Cassie asked. "I'm not asking because I want him. Geesh, Auntie Sam, he's old enough to be my father… even a young grandpa!" </p><p>"No, I know that. It’s just--" Sam stuttered still blushing, "private."</p><p>"Oh, Aunt Sam, geesh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep a mark. It’s just that all the girls here are insistent on details. I thought it was normal, not to share every little last play by play but something you know?" There was a silence on the line before Cassie tried to change the subject. "So, you're getting married!"</p><p>"Yeah I am." Sam said her face colour slowly going back to normal.</p><p>"I like <em> this </em> guy a lot more." Cassie told her unabashedly.</p><p>"Me too, kid." Sam replied to her. Sam licked her dry lips wet and said, "Cassie?"</p><p>"Yeah?" She asked.</p><p>"He's incredible." She said quietly.</p><p>"You mean--?"</p><p>"Yah, yup. He's… it's incredible." She told Cassie.</p><p>"Wow!" Cassie said on the other end. "I'm going to pack!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"I'll see you soon, Cassie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its time to go... ya know... fishing 😘</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all! So I'm trying to decide I have more of technically this story, but isn't in either threads or mobieus anymore.. so do I, finish here? Finish after the wedding? Or carry on the story through season 9-10 all under unravel?<br/>Drop your ideas below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I have to say, Jack, for all your invitations to come  to your cabin for fishing, we've not done it yet." Sam said as they walked down the sidewalk of the local town. It was small one, consisting of a few shops as they walked up the main street. She had to admit that she loved having his arm slung casually around her waist as they walked out in the open. She shamelessly had one of hers in his back pocket, feeling his backside as he moved. No hiding, no pretending, just them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll get there." He said with a grin to her. "We just have to sort food and drink--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And a wedding." She said, a grin spreading across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And a wedding." He whispered to her, kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friday." She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not rushing it, am I?" She asked suddenly, panicking. "Oh, Holy Hannah, I am, aren't I? We don't have to. It was a stupid idea--" She started to panic but was soon cut off by his lips on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and said gently, "If you don't want this, it’s fine," he told her. "But I'm all in on this, Sam. If you want to get married on Friday to me, there's nothing which would stop me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I want it." She said quickly. “I want us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, one hand stroked her cheek as he whispered, "Me too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Are you sure?" She asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so unsure of yourself?" He asked her, looking at the worried and confused expression on her face. "Trust yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but what if I'm wrong?" She asked him. "Every time I make a choice, it seems wrong. Look at the messes I've gotten SG-1 into, the world, the galaxy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" He said objecting. "Come on Sam, you're being too hard on yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I made it to being a Colonel without making mis--" He studied her for a moment before her eyes dropped down to avoid his. Instinctively, he knew what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her by the hand and led her to some nearby benches in the empty town square. One hand remained firmly in hers while the other tilted her head up to look at him. "Sam, you think because you've made mistakes, you're not worthy enough to lead or to advance professionally?" He said out loud. Although some might interpret it as a question it wasn't, he knew the source of her insecurities. She only shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack mentally shook his head and wondered how such a wonderful person, beautiful, smart, a national treasure, and instinctively a good soldier would not see what type of leader she was becoming. He wished he could take any person who made her doubt her self-worth and show them how wrong they were in their assessments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, you'll only ever fail the test of leadership if you refuse to learn." He assured her. "Refuse to learn from mistakes, refuse to learn from those of lower rank than you, refuse to listen to those around you, and refuse to listen to your own intuitions, that’s when you'll fail as a leader. Not because you were blindsided by an ancient, or a replicator duplicate of yourself, or the other hundreds of possible impossibilities we are faced with each day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if the result is the planet being overtaken by the enemy, that’s not true failure. Real failure is arrogance, in not being taught, not learning, not listening, in not trusting or even when you stop trying." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened to him and then asked quietly, "What about our personal life? I'm going to mess it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you basing this on?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonas, Pete--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The embodiments of--how did you put it? The Lunatic Fringe, and a manipulator who wouldn't even let you choose your own flowers or forced his will on you so much that you had to reveal top secret government information to him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if they were fine before me? What if I made them--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no!" Jack told her firmly. "You're not the common denominator, other than your fancy for dangerous men who aren't worthy of you." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And honestly I can't be too mad with those fancies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not dangerous." She told him quietly. "And if anything, I don't deserve you." She whispered, her nose rubbing his. She took a breath in and whispered, "I love you, Jack." Before she kissed him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got this." He whispered. "Together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded and whispered back. "Together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get to the store and then back to the cabin." He said, giving her a gentle kiss before they got up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Hey guys." Daniel smiled as they came through the door. "Did you two get a date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack held back, holding the bags full of food, letting Sam take the lead. "How's Friday sound?" Sam asked Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-this Friday?" His mouth hung astounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Sam smiled as Daniel hugged her. "This Friday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed picking Sam up in a bear hug. "This is fantastic!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lunch?" Jack suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you have to pick up Teal’c." Sam added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we doing?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches." Jack offered, putting the bags on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you guys want help?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, we have it." Jack assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Daniel said and with a sweep through the shopping bags found a can of coke and went to the sofa to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stopped in his lunch preparations and looked at Daniel for a moment before he asked, "isn't that the book which had the ZPM in it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm?" Daniel sounded only looking up briefly "No, no of course not, that would be work." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave a skeptical look, then looked at Sam who was suppressing a laugh. Jack rolled his eyes. They might as well be in the conference room at work.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Thank God!" Jack said, barely catching breath, snuggling into her naked collarbone. "I didn't think he'd leave!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed. "Play nice, Jack." She reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and pressed into her again. "But I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> being quiet with you, it feels wrong somehow not to have a fortissimo in the grand finale."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam giggled. "Where did you learn musical expressions?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I play guitar!" He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you do, but there's nothing to say you learned the theory behind the music as well as the music itself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I would be half a musician and half a man." Jack told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I, of all people, know you do nothing by halves!" She flirted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A fortissimo, huh?" She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loud, proud, thank you ma'am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed and shook her head. "Getting cocky are we, flyboy?" She teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that how it feels for you?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment thinking of the right way to phrase it. "I was never really able to let go, with Jonas or Pete, you know. I mean the sex was good, fine, it rid the itch." She told him. "But when I'm with you, if you asked me, I couldn't even tell you my own name. All I could tell you is that I'm yours." She said then peered up and looked into his eyes. "That's how safe I feel." She swallowed seeing his focus deepen on her "So I'm safe and I'm loved. I'm all yours and all of that – it’s everything. I can tell you anything, and I can let go like I never have before. It’s so intense, and it’s the best I've ever--" she blushed when she realized she was rambling and dug her nose into his chest. "I love you, Jack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed into her hair and tenderly brought her closer. "I love you too, Sam."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jack could have sworn they had only been in the bedroom for fifteen minutes but in reality it was only an hour until Daniel and Teal’c was due to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They showered quickly and got dressed before heading outside to the lakeside. She put the deckchairs on the dock, with the kit which had all his hooks in it, just behind where they had been sitting the previous night. He brought the lines and a beverage cooler which had their beers and a few soft drinks in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s a good thing you don’t have close neighbours," she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a nice day but it's still winter in Minnesota, how would we explain being out here without several layers on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, guess Alien flea market doesn’t cut it nowadays?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. "They are nice and warm. " She admitted. “Plus the clothes were thrown in as extras when we offered them salt. Just salt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat, getting set up for a few minutes before they cast their lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is great." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She told him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I told ya!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grinned. He knew it, he knew she'd love it here.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't believe we didn't do it years ago." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said with a little look to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories were as clear as if they were yesterday. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, if playing with your little reactor sounds better than exploring the lakes and natural beauty of northern Minnesota, there's not much I can do</span>
  </em>
  <span>". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of the previous similar invitations, when he knew the answer before voicing the questions. He knew why. Because fishing had nothing to do with the fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, well, let's not dwell." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told her, now turning his head to look at her. She turned her head and smiled back with a little chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A fish jumps out of the water as Teal'c and Daniel walk up behind them, carrying a larger cooler between them and a folding chair each in their other hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?" She asked him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking concerned for a moment. He looks at her again and says,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Close enough."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nodded. Knowing all the important events had happened. Jack glanced back at Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel pulls a drink from the cooler and walks onto the dock as O'Neill casts his line again. He stands behind O'Neill and Carter </span>
  </em>
  <span>handing Sam a drink </span>
  <em>
    <span>as Teal'c sits in his chair on the grass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked out to where they had seen the fish come up. "If we had time travelled, there would have been a version of us who lived out their lives in ancient Egypt, right?" He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." She agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How difficult would it have been for me to convince you to help me pull a prank on myself?" He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends," she shrugged. "How difficult would you be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The utmost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem, you convinced me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s a practical joke!" Jack grinned. "Planted by us for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You planned this from ancient Egypt?" She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With you by my side, sure, there's nothing I couldn't do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She melted a little when she realized just how much he meant it. "You, too."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Cassie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassie comes to join them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it must have felt as though I asked for all your opinions and then ignored the responses.</p><p>I assure you this isn't  the case.</p><p>So I've decided to leave this as my threads/mobieus story and open another covering the gap between season 8 and 9 into their relationship season 9 and 10... because we don't get to see it!</p><p>But I may make the story part of that series too... so make it a near Canon or Canon compliant series. Thank you all, I needed some clarity as to where to put my foot down!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Aunt Sam! Uncle Jack!" Cassie called as soon as she walked through the airport doors to the public area and spotted the waiting couple. Sam smiled as she saw the younger woman, and let go of Jack's hand as soon as Cassie reached them. Cassie hugged Sam tight before stepping away slightly, barely holding her excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Cassie exclaimed, as she bounced up and down in her excitement. "You’re both here! Alone! Holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call out the national guard, because it’s a scandal!" Sam joked, sensing Jack shifting behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, in the eighteen hundreds!" Cassie quipped back. "Welcome to the twenty first century!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't say I'm disappointed by it." Sam told her sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey kiddo." Jack smiled, letting Sam greet their goddaughter first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Jack!" Cassie grinned and reached over for a hug from him. "You got her! I told you! I always said!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, kid." He smiled, as she pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked around Cassie and for the first time saw the luggage trolley she had been pulling behind her. "Cassie, that's a lot of stuff for one weekend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie looked behind Sam and saw Jack frantically put his finger to his mouth and a "shhh" form on his lips before she answered. "Well, maybe this is how a regular girl packs, Sam. Not all of us are military in our packing. I have hair products and make-up and--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cassie!" Sam rolled her eyes, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it'll fit in your room." Jack said casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daniel insisted on moving into the smaller room with Teal’c, so you could have your own space." Sam added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Show me the ring!" Cassie grabbed Sam's left hand and gasped when she saw the ring. "Oh Uncle Jack! You have good taste!" Cassie exclaimed then not waiting for a reply continued. "Pete's was huge and soooo tacky!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cassie!" Sam reprimanded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it was." Cassie said defiantly. "It's no wonder you never wore it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I couldn’t wear it when I was working, Cassie." Sam said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most military would wear that stuff with their dog tags you never did." Cassie boasted. "I think it was your subconscious telling you--" she started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, kid, that's enough." Jack said firmly. "I don't want our wedding weekend to be some comparison game. In fact, I wouldn't care if I never heard the name Pete Shanahan ever again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're choosing to use the past to bring us closer together and not create a hole, and Pete was a big ass-" Sam started her hands going out to indicate the size of the hole but then amended what she was going to say "-- one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie nodded in approval. "That's very evolved, guys. Now take me somewhere to eat. I'm starving!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This way, miladies." Jack indicated, as he grabbed the trolley handle, letting them walk ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie relinked arms with Sam and smiled. "So, getting married tomorrow, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam beamed. "Yep, I am."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cassie heard the knock on the bedroom door and, without looking up, said softly, "Come in." The door opened and she saw Jack slip in covertly. She laughed and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know there's only a limited number of places you could be here, and they all know I'm not crazy enough to be talking to myself." She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How went the mission?" He asked her softly, looking at the closet door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't see the dress until it’s on the bride, Uncle Jack!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait? What? But I paid for the dress!" He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you love it on and off Sam." She assured him. "In the meantime, here--" she said, running to the closet before Jack could get there. Cautiously she pulled out the a couple of black clothing bags. "Are the suits for you and Daniel. And," she said, moving quickly to the chest of drawers where she pulled one opened and a folded item to Jack. "The closest I could get to a Jaffa robe for Teal’c."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at the folded cloth then grinned at Cassie. "Star Wars? Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "I figured he'd be thrilled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled. "How did you get these in his size?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it’s Las Vegas, you can get any freakish thing you want." She shrugged casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, his brows furrowed. "Should I be worried you know that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if I come to harm." She informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." He nodded. "Hey, I'm glad you brought Hanka with you." He said, referring to the dog he had got her as a puppy who was now lying quietly in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't trust my dog to anyone you know. Plus being able to fly him Air Force style really helped." She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think Sam would let me get a dog?" Jack asked her thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you did say every kid needs one." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." He chuckled sarcastically. "So, the cake is arriving at nine in the morning and Daniel has offered to pick up General Hammond from the airport. Also, the flowers will be here around nine-thirty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie nodded. "That gives me plenty of time for the arch." She looked up at him. "You got the peonies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pink ones." He smiled as he remembered the subterfuge. "I bought her roses to divert her attention then told her about the cool computer shop down the street."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The old 'go ahead' trick." Cassie nodded. "All of this… it’s really romantic you know, Uncle Jack?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and looked down quietly "I know it’s last minute and quiet, but I still want her to have the perfect day. It's her special day." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your day too, you know. You've both came so far to get here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my day by default. I get to marry her."  He said avoiding eye contact so Cassie wouldn’t see the tears of joy in his eyes. "I'll um, put these in the boys’ room."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"So last month, at that BBQ we had, you two kept on disappearing…" Daniel asked them as they all sat down round the fire after dinner. Sam sat on Jack's lap, her arms around his neck, her legs dangling off the side of the chair, her head resting on his shoulder. One arm of Jack's was round the top of thigh on one side and the other played with her knee gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, now during the BBQ it was just kissing." Sam defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's what happened on the roof after you went to bed you should be concerned about." Jack said, a wicked smile appearing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blushed and hid her face from the others. "I can't believe you told them that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex under the stars, with a beautiful woman, not many could boast all three." He smiled at her, kissing into her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that not cold?" Daniel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not when done right." Cassie snorted which made everyone but Sam look at her in shock. Cassie's face dropped when she realised the bomb she just dropped while Sam took Jack's hand. She hastily added. “So, I’ve heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bedtime." Quickly changing the topic, Sam proclaimed to Jack, getting off his lap and then tried  to pull him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait? Are you having sex?" He asked Cassie. He looked at Sam as if injured and asked her as Sam finally pulled him to his feet. "Is she having sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack, come on,'' she said, pulling him towards the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it? That clown Drew?" He shouted over his shoulder. "You better be on the pill. Ya can't leave it to the man to remember!" He called. "Oh hell, STD, STI's aren't pleasant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack, come on!" Sam told him, finally getting him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew she was having sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I knew. Who'd you think she came to for condoms? Sure as hell wasn't Janet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since Janet was alive?!" Jack yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack, calm down. We had it covered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell Janet? Did Janet know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I told Janet, Jack. I know you're protective of her--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I am!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she's a twenty-year old woman in college. Well past the age of consent. All we can do now is guide her and hope she doesn't do anyone she'll regret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack swallowed and brushed his face with his hand. "But she's Cassie!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned and took a step closer to him "And you're very sweet." She told him, "But seriously, Jack, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" She teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed slightly and folded his arms. "Sixteen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why should it be a terrible surprise to you?" She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she's twelve and her favourite outdoor activity is playing baseball with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stepped closer and his arms unfolded and held her to him. "Awww, Jack, nothing about that statement is true." She teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled briefly before a serious look appeared on his face. "You know she's the same age as Charlie would be." He said quietly, shaking his head. "And every time I see her, it’s like it’s him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, stroking his cheek gently, before her arms went round his neck and she hugged him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best in you." She whispered. "The lone warrior holding the weight of the world on his shoulders." She said, pulling back and then looked in his eyes "You're not alone anymore. You have me." She reached up and kissed him tenderly. "Come on. Let's go to bed." She told him, taking his hand to lead him towards the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think Charlie would have--" Jack started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You kidding? He would be just like you. Looks to kill and he'd have them waiting in line."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Jack smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Casual sexism?" Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just I was raising him to respect women, never really thought my genetics could be attributed to promiscuous behav--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cassie shouted as she rushed in, stopping them just by the main bedroom door. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To bed." Sam replied, as if the answer were obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so." Cassie disagreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cassie, I'm too old for this we're going to bed." Jack huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not together you ain't." She said crossing her arms. Her tone telling the adults ‘Don’t mess with me!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, if you can have sex, we can as well!" Jack told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s your wedding day tomorrow. It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cassie, we--" Sam said, shaking her head. "We don't believe that l… Seriously-- we're not doing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes you are. I'm not taking any chances over your wedding." Cassie said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her back. "Sam's sleeping in my room tonight. Besides, I have everything in there I need to get her ready. Also, I can keep her in there while we set things up for the wedding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But--" Jack started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts!" Cassie said firmly, doing a fair impression of Janet. "Night, Uncle Jack!" Cassie called over her shoulder, dragging an unwilling Sam away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked huffed as he saw Sam being shoved into the bedroom next door. "This is so unfair!" He huffed as he went into his own room. "I don't even have my hot toddy anymore."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big day is here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassie, all I want is a cup of tea!" Sam exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get it!" The younger women said stepping out of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you telling me I can't come out until mid-day?" Jack heard her through the wall as he met Cassie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning!" He said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm being held against my will, sir!" Sam called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got her calling me sir, Cassie, nice going." He said quietly to Cassie, partly frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The flowers are due any minute," Cassie whispered, "which I have to get organized, then I have to get her dressed-- and then there's the whole seeing you think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack heard the worry in Cassie’s voice and knew she wanted to make this day happen for Sam and himself. He nodded in understanding. "Carter," he called through to her. "There are several wedding type things happening out here but if you came out before we’re ready, it would ruin the surprise." He told her. "Follow Cassie's lead on this, she's working hard today to make it special for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before Sam muttered. "Fine." With only a hint of mutiny to her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled and nodded again, before he headed to the kitchen.  Cassie took in a deep breath of relief and followed him into the kitchen. She was busy getting a mug from the cabinet when Jack broke the silence. "Look Cassie, I, ummm, I really should apologise for last night, for my reaction to the whole sex thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the mug on the worktop both her hands steadied her against it. "Over reaction." She corrected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over reaction." He agreed, leaning against the worktop opposite. “Look truth be told, you’re about Charlie’s age, so when I see you my parental instincts just kick in and I’d want him to be safe—" he admitted quietly with a shrug. “And with someone he really loved. Not just some kind of high school or college experiment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie paused and looked at the man bow his head quietly. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Uncle Jack. You remind me of my dad sometimes. I'm lucky to still have that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed into her hair. "I love you, kid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too." She said pulling back. "Who knows I might have fallen for Charlie if he had lived." She said cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even go there!" He told her, chuckling before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What! He'd be hot, just look at his dad." She shrugged with a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack put his fingers in his ears. "I'm not hearing this, lalalalala." He sang walking away which made Cassie laugh even more as she shook her head and whispered, "Big baby." Where she heard a knock on the door. "Must be the flowers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie went back into the bedroom with a box of flowers in one hand and cup of tea in the other. She saw a bored looking Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know it’s really not all that interesting in here." Sam told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it’s about to get a bit more interesting." Cassie said with a smile. "Here is your tea." She said, placing it on the night table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Sam said a smile gracing her face. "What's in the box?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie smiled and held it in front of her "The first of many surprises."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tried to smile at her response even if she was confused but took the box all the same and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gasped as she took the soft blush pink long-stemmed silk peony blooms, which were tied and braided with ivory satin ribbon out of the box. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. "How?" She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack bought a few more for the  boutonnieres and--" Cassie said running to the door opening it and pulling in a smaller box. "This is my bouquet." She said opening the box to reveal six ivory and soft blush pink peony buds are tied with ivory satin ribbon; the stems were slightly shorter than Sam’s. With tears in her eyes, Cassie smiled fondly at Sam as she sat there, blinking in amazement.  She thought of her mom and wished that her mom could have been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack wanted you to have a wedding day. It might not be hundreds of people but at very least it’s a wedding." Cassie walked over to the wardrobe. "Speaking of which--" she said reaching into wardrobe. "Second surprise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sat there in shock as Cassie pulled out the wedding dress. Her eyes wide as she looked at the white dress. It was a strapless straight across gathered bodice on top of the A-line draped skirt.  Sam gasped. "How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How? How what?" Cassie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is what I wanted! The Peonies, the right colour. The dress is beautiful, just what I wanted. He knows me better than anyone, but not like this!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He may have had a little helper." She grinned. "I figured this was more your taste." Cassie told her. "Not that thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> picked out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pete didn’t--" Sam started to protest. Not because of her former fiancé but because she was of equal blame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on!" Cassie interrupted, not letting Sam take the fall. "Everything you wanted was ignored." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stood silently looking at the dress. "This is just like the one I wanted." She admitted. "All of it, is just what I want. " She chuckled. "The man included."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Cassie grinned. She shrugged then nudged Sam. "He's really very romantic, you know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled. "Yeah, I know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I'm going to let you get familiar with your dress and bouquet and maybe get an idea of how to do your hair and make-up. There's more stuff I need to help the boys with out there." She grinned as she moved away and out the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie shut the door and smiled as it was obvious Jack's ear had been pressed against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd it go?" He whispered. "Did she like the flowers? The dress?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie smiled at the eager faced General, almost bouncing impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She loves them, relax." Cassie whispered. "Come on, I want to show you boys what to do. Boys and organza material and flowers don't scream success." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Oh my God! Aunt Sam, you are literally glowing!" Cassie exclaimed, the honorific title for Sam slipped out and wasn’t noticed by either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I look okay?" Sam asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gorgeous," Cassie informed her. "You're going to knock ‘em dead." She looked at Sam "Let me touch everything up." She offered as Sam stood still in the middle of the bedroom. "Are you nervous at all?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, not in the least." Sam answered, confidence in her voice as she realized that this was all she ever wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you ever picture your wedding day?" Cassie asked her, as she focused on one of Sam’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that’s the funny thing." She answered truthfully. "I imagined spending my life with just one person. But I never actually pictured the wedding day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, on Hanka, our marriages were arranged." She said quietly. "Not in the creepy never met kind of way. At birth, we're matched by our parents and we grow up together as friends--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't meant to fall in love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It happened, of course. But when it didn’t, the wounded parties often ended up together." She shrugged. "Though we'd have to figure it out before the mind fire, because when we'd come back--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nirrti would have cured you and you were seen as being ready to pass on your superior genetic code." Sam nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Cassie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at her "So you knew your future husband?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie smiled a little in remembrance of a dark-haired boy, but his features were vague. "Perseus," she nodded. "He'd let me climb trees." She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" Sam exclaimed "You never mentioned--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mating rituals is hardly something a twelve-year-old girl should know about on Earth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we never asked." Sam said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s okay. I loved him like a brother. Who knows? It might have changed over time, but to me, I lost my friend, not my soul mate."  They stood silently for a moment before Cassie asked, "When did you know you loved Uncle Jack?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled. "A long time ago." She admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When he got lost off world for three months?" Cassie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s when I knew I was in love with him,” She confessed. “But when I started loving him? I--I just don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie smiled. "And Marriage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not too long after." Sam chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe when I was with Pete?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunty Sam!" Cassie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For certain? My clarifying moment?" She asked Cassie who nodded. "One morning we'd woken up and I'd pulled the duvet off to go and get the coffee started and I was reaching for the cup and--" she shrugged "I just knew." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at the clock which read 11:55 am and took a deep breath. "We best get ready to move out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Cassie nodded before she headed out the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smoothed down her dress again and looked at herself in the mirror. Cassie had done a lovely job with her hair and makeup. Natural but feminine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a knock on the door and trusting it wasn't Jack, she called out "come in." She looked up behind her through the mirror and smiled. "Uncle George!" Her smile grew bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George Hammond stepped forward smiling. "Hello Samantha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved towards him and grasped him in a hug. "You came!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I miss the wedding of my goddaughter?" He asked her as she pulled back. "You are beautiful, Samantha. His eyes are going to pop out!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and smoothed it down again. "Do you think?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you're here, Uncle George!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I may have threatened your future husband with a court martial if I didn't get to be here." Sam laughed and nodded her head. "Samantha," he said gently and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure about this? You know the old grouch he is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed some more. "Oh yes! Yes, I'm sure, certain, I've never been so sure of anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled again. "You know him better than most."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I love him." Sam reminded him. "I won't change my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I always said Jacob was punching above his weight with your mother." He chuckled. "You're so much like her, Samantha. A big heart, forgiving nature, and a sweet kindness." Sam smiled "Strong and determined as hell." He grinned. "They were so proud of you." He told her. "And both your parents would approve of him. Jacob might tease--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we both know him well enough to say that." Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just had to come; I know I'm not them but--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you walk me down the aisle, Uncle George?" She asked him. "Seems fitting. You are the reason we ever met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and took her by the hand. "I'd be honored." He told her. "Come on, let's not keep him waiting."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you can see I decided to pick the splitting up the story option. I shall try to get the first chapter up of the continuation of this as I upload the last chapter of this but I can't promise anything. I just sent my beta a whole story to beta at once (first time I've done it and its not related to this one) so we'll see how it all pans out!</p><p>Thank you so much for all your awesome comments and thoughts, please continue the discussion  (I'll add a hyperlink if I can) on the next part of this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Wise men say---</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I Do!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Nervous?" Daniel asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Jack asked, almost jumping out his skin. "No. You?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Daniel asked, confused. "Why should I be nervous?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You asked first." Jack asked.  "God, I hate suits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you buy one? You could have worn your blues."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Jack insisted. "I don't want to be her commanding officer on our wedding day, I want to be a man, just a man asking his girl to marry him." He said quietly. Daniel nodded and looked up towards the cabin. "Is this fair to her? I'm old. Like old and she-- she's--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incredibly in love with you." Daniel said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha ha--" Jack commented. "Very funny." Jack started twiddling his thumbs as he looked over the yard. "Do you think it looks okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only nine chairs, it was obvious this was a small wedding, but carefully planned by Jack. Two chairs were close together in the middle where the bride and groom would sit, then beside them would sit the best man next to Jack and the bridesmaid next to Sam. Behind Cassie were two empty seats, holding pictures of Jacob and Debbie Carter, then the seat they'd reserved for Hammond. Then behind Daniel sat Janet's pictures with Teal’c on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The backs of the chairs were decorated lightly with the organza material and small delicate colourful flowers adored them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officiator stood on the Dock and the arch was decorated like the back of the chairs. The white material extending down both sides of a short pathway Cassie had made for an aisle. Standing off to the side was a special present from General Hammond who had a professional photographer lined up to record the events of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll love it because she loves you. Stop fidgeting." Daniel snapped at him before Cassie appeared giving Daniel the cue to start the music from the small CD player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music started where Cassie walked down first. Unseen to Jack Sam gasped and smiled at the music being played.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wise men say only fools rush in--" it started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" George asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All my life." She nodded and they turned the corner appearing at the top of the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up and saw her for the first time that day, and suddenly, every fear he was experiencing not seconds before hand melted away to nothing. He smiled seeing her walking towards her, her step was sure as she walked beside General Hammond. He felt as though light emanated from her, he thought she looked like an angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as her hand reached for his as they got to the bottom of the makeshift aisle and George took a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally looked and saw the empty seats for the people who by every right should have been there that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and whispered. "You didn't have to do all this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is why I wanted to." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful." She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled more as their hands slipped into each other’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are gathered here today," the officiator started. "To witness the marriage of Jonathan J. O'Neill to Samantha Carter. And though we are small in numbers, I've been told of the love these two share, and I have to admit their love story is unique and affectionate and is built on a solid foundation of mutual love and respect. A foreshadowing I've been told that you belong together.  I've been told to keep it short and simple, so we'll continue. So, without further ado, will you, Jonathan J O'Neill, take Samantha Carter to be your wedded wife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded emphatically "I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you, Samantha Carter, take Jonathan J O'Neill to be your wedded husband?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do." Sam said with equal enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand you've both prepared something to say?" He asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack held her hand a little tighter but went into his pocket with the other. "I'm not big with speeches as you know, so instead I want to read you a letter I had written to General Hammond, when you came back from the Prometheus with that head injury." Sam looked at him confused, trying to understand how this could possibly be akin to wedding vows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"General Hammond,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please consider this my request for retirement as of 16th January 2004.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know the reasons behind this request, but please, don't damage her career. She is bright and brilliant and has so much potential, plus she has no idea I've put in this request, but I hope to discuss it with her once my request has been granted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We've come close on numerous occasions to losing each other, sometimes it was too close. This was one of those times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please consider my request so I might be able to express my feelings to her. She has no idea how much she means to me. As her commanding officer, she must fall in line with my will, but as a man I am subject to her every whim, request, and plea. I would subject myself to anything for her, so you can imagine the pains I endure on a daily basis not to enjoy the freedoms I have dedicated my life to preserve for so many others, to love and live my life as I see fit with this special woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm a simple man. All I ask is for a quiet life with the woman I love by my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me with my request if you can. I feel the walls closing in and if I wait much longer, I may lose her forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When she rejects me, as she enviably will, at least I would have taken myself out of the picture, so no chain of command rules will hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours--" Where he chuckled "Colonel Jack O'Neill." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Jack!" She whispered. She had no idea he had penned that letter, had she known-- oh if she had known! Pete wouldn't have even been a blip on her radar. "You never told me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Carter."  He managed to choke out wrapping her in his arms. "Always." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held each other for a minute before the officiator asked. "Samantha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I can follow that." She whispered before she pulled back keeping her hands in his. She looked him straight in the eyes, getting lost in the depth of love in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack." She chuckled. "All my life I've looked for someone who just accepts me as I am, who doesn't try to change me or control me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I found in you is a man who not only accepts me as I am, but who actively encourages me to better myself in the areas which make me who I am. The Captain, the Major, the Lieutenant Colonel, the woman I am because of you, because of your determination for me to be the best I can be, and I am glad each and every day that Uncle George put me on your team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you to be the best commanding officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you to be the best man I have ever known, and I know you will make the best husband and all that entails. Because I know you love me and I can only hope to give you my love every day for the rest of our lives, and hope it's enough, because I love every last bit of you, Jack, all of you. I do, now and always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright smile came across his face. As Daniel handed him the ring which he slipped onto her finger "Traditionally there's something about love and honour--" he shrugged "I don't need to make those promises, because it’s true what I said in that letter a year ago. But I promise you my whole self, what I am is yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I guess," she said, taking the ring from Daniel and slipping it onto his finger. "I don't need to promise to obey you" she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fat chance of that." Jack said with a grin which made Sam laugh and nod her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did eight years teach you nothing?" She laughed taking him along too. "I promise you everything, my everything, my all. I have your six, just like I always do, and I won't leave your side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Officiator spoke up after the exchanged vows. "Now before the people who have assembled here this afternoon, and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those who all The Powers of the Universe have joined together, let no one put asunder. You may now kiss each other to seal these promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally!" He exclaimed smiling as he stepped forward, his hands cupping her face. She was surprised, but relaxed into it, holding him by the curve of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to introduce you to for the first time General &amp; Lieutenant Colonel Doctor O'Neill!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her to him hugging her tightly and whispered to her. "One tiny word four lettered word I've waited so long to say it." He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hands stroking her cheeks affectionately. "Wife!" He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled widely before she replied, "Husband." Where they slipped easily into each other’s embrace and kissed the other soundly once before they turned around to face their friends.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first chapter of the follow up story can be found here 👇👇</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109077/chapters/74162286</p><p>Thank you for taking this incredible journey with me !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>